Lost From Within
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Emerald and Akurei are taken into MSN to stop the newest threat to the fifteen year old magi. But what happens when they begin to forget who they really are? And when an unbearable sacrifice is on the line... EvaxAkurei EmeraldxKotaro Negix? hinted KxS
1. Chapter I: A Whole New World

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Wow... I'm actually going through with my friends and my idea.**

**Akurei: Yeah right, I mean, look at your PC. I think it's an apple in disguise...**

**ETP: What's that suppossed to mean?!**

**Akurei: (sweatdrop) You don't even have any Microsoft Word programs.**

**ETP: (twitch) Can't I just start the fanfic?**

**Akurei: If you have too...**

**ETP: Disclaimer: I don't own Negima! Magister Negi Magi! the manga, just this story. And just like my Harry Potter fanfic, it's about how me and my friend are plunged into a new world. So, please R&R!**

**Chapter I:**

**A Whole New World**

**Emerald's POV**

"Akurei! Don't do that!" I exclaimed as my anime obsessed friend Akurei lunged out from behind a trashcan. My hand had flown to my chest as my heart pounded against it. "Stupid baka..."

"Hey, you shoulda known I was going to do that!" Akurei laughed. "And don't call me an idiot in Japanese."

Akurei and I are both fifteen years old and in our sophomore year at high school. I only have one class with him and that's Gym. Ironically. We usually get our ideas for anime and manga while pacing around the gym. Akurei has jet black hair that he spikes up like Zack's from FFVII and mako eyes due to contacts. He always wears the same outfit. Black Nikes, black jeans, and a black teeshirt. He's not goth or emo, he just really likes the color black.

I on the other hand have emerald green eyes, am a little on the short side, have thick dark brown midlength hair, and side-swept bangs. And I'm a girl. Duh. I wear glasses when I'm too lazy to wear my contacts. And I'm always wearing a pair of khaki jeans, any tee shirt, and sneakers or converse. Today, I was wearing my favorite red tee that says 'You aren't the brightest crayon in the box. -Are You?-' and my brown lowtop converse shoes. Gym had just ended and we were heading up the stairs to wait outside for the Second Period bell to ring so that we could leave for Third.

"Well, it's not my fault you're the world's largest baka at this school." I replied as we stood outside.

The rain had stopped and the wind was blowing pretty fiercly. Something hit my arm but I missed it as a sharp pain went through it. Akurei stared at the leaves blowing around and we waited for an eternity.

"Hey, look." I said a few moments later. I pointed towards the grey swirling clouds, something was flying across them at rapid speed towards us. "Whoa! What is that thing?"

Akurei ducked just in time as a flying thing that I thought resembled a weasel flew by, screaming at the top of its lungs, "ANIKI!"

"Ahh!" I screamed, ducking myself as he flew by again.

"Did anybody else see that?" Akurei dared to ask as we looked towards the _thing_ flying in circles a few feet above us. I nodded. "Hey, it looks alot like Chamo-kun!?"

I laughed, "Chamo, like from Negima? You need to stop reading that manga."

"No, I swear." cried Akurei in defense.

"ANIKI!" it screamed again, whizzing past my right shoulder and hitting a tree.

"Sheez." I muttered as Akurei took off towards it, I relunctantly followed.

"Chamo-kun?" Akurei muttered, poking the lifeless weasel with a stick.

It opened its eyes and immediatly leaped onto Akurei's hair. Making him ditch the stick.

"Finally! I found you two!" Chamo exclaimed.

"Okay, a talking weasel-" I began, twitching slightly.

"Elf-cat." corrected Akurei at once.

"Okay, a talking _elf-cat_ is now speaking to us and no one else can see him." I said annoyed. "This just proves we've lost our minds."

Chamo, the one and only, stared at me in disgust.

"Oh-kay, what's goin' on?" Akurei asked.

"You'll see." Chamo replied, still staring at me. "Follow."

He took off down towards the middle of the bare campus. Where four trees sat in the lonely area. Akurei shrugged before taking off after the _elf-cat_ and I only followed, to prove I wasn't crazy. Chamo stopped and smirked before I collapsed to the ground, Akurei falling as well, and everything went black...

**Akurei's POV**

"Ohh, my head." Emerald said from next to me.

I opened my eyes to see bright sun shining down on me. Wait a second, bright sun? It was raining?! Sitting up quickly, I looked at my hands and nearly screamed. I was in anime form! Sure enough, Emerald was lying next to me facefirst in the white sand. Her normally midlength thick dark brown hair was now waistlength and was even thicker. She was a girls' uniform too, just like Asuna's... I swear. I had NEVER, in my life, seen Emerald wearing a skirt. It was kinda akward...

"'Bout time, Chamo-kun!" a happy voice in an English accent exclaimed from my right.

"Aniki!" Chamo cried, leaping ontop of a boy with red hair and brown eyes wearing glasses and swimming trunks with a unbuttoned hooded teeshirt's head. "Hey, where's Kotaro-kun?"

"Ahh!" Emerald screamed, I whirled around to see her scoot back away from a boy with jet-black hair that had a long tail and dog-ears with dark brown eyes wearing the same outfit as the other boy. She looked totally freaked, causing me to chuckle. "Get away from me you freak!"

"Emerald! Calm down!" I cried out in annoyance, my head was throbbing and she was giving me a headache.

Emerald then examined her hands and her outfit before she paled, "Oh lord... why am I wearing _this_?"

I rolled my mako eyes at her as she started tugging at the hem of her skirt. I then realized what exactly my surrondings were. We were actually there. In Eva-chan's resort. One day here was an hour in the mortal realm. Emerald and I were in our favorite manga!

"Hey, who's the cute girl?" Kotaro smirked to Negi.

"Ask him." Negi replied to Kotaro, indicating to Chamo.

"This, my tomodachi, is Miyazaki Emerald." Chamo said.

"NANI?! I AM NOT YOUR FRIEND! I AM A LONE WOLF!" Kotaro cried out in annoyance.

Emerald began to sway back and forth, her emerald green eyes narrowing.

"What... where... uh..." she managed to say before she fainted all together.

"Hey, wait." I said slowly, standing up (and ignoring Emerald). "You guys don't look ten."

"Well, duh." Kotaro muttered, "Of course not. We haven't been ten for five years. Well, six for me."

"You're our age!?" I cried, falling anime-style.

Negi laughed, "Yep." His brown eyes landed on the unconcious baka of a friend I had. "Um... let's take her to a room. She looks dead."

"I'm on it." Kotaro replied simply, he walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. I couldn't help but chuckle at this, "Hey, what's so funny?"

"And who are you?" Negi added.

I sighed, "My name is... uh... Majikku Akurei." I decided it was best not to tell them the truth about me and Emerald. "Emerald and I are transfer students from Magic Acadmey..."

Kotaro rolled his eyes as Negi walked next to me and we headed for a huge building. Once inside, we passed a mirror and I nearly cried out in surprise when I caught sight of my reflection. I had awesome teal cat ears! This was too cool! Now I just had to find...

"You idiot!" a voice cried out and a girl flipped out of no where and punched Negi. "What's the deal?! Akurei and Emerald should be training!"

Evangeline A.K McDowell.

"Eva-chan?! I'm sorry!" Negi wailed. "But Emerald-san fainted."

Eva stared at Emerald's limpless form in Kotaro's arms and she frowned. I noticed Chachamaru Karakuri standing behind her.

"Kotaro. You watch over her." Eva ordered.

"But-" Kotaro began.

"No buts!" said Eva fiercly. She turned to me, "Akurei, follow me."

I shrugged as Negi and Kamo stared at Kotaro in disbelief.

"Aw man!" I distantly heard Negi mutter with my awesome cat ears. "How come Kotaro-kun gets to watch over the cute girl?!"

(Uh... that's weird.) I thought. (Emerald's not cute to me, but to Negi and Kotaro? That's scary.)

**Emerald's POV**

(What's going on?) I opened my eyes to a dim room, the only source of light was the sun shining through the curtains of a nice beach room. I sat up slowly and was surprised to see a cute dog-boy staring down at me. (Ahh! It's him again?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!) I nearly fell off the bed as the boy smiled at me with dark brown eyes.

"Hey, feelin' better, aren'tcha?" he laughed, holding his clawed hand out for me to shake. I took it akwardly, "I'm Inugami Kotaro. And I'm guessing you're Miyazaki Emerald?"

(Kotaro?! What happened?! Did Akurei and I end up in Negima!?!)

"So, Akurei-kun says you guys are transfer students from Magic Academy, that's cool." Kotaro said quietly.

My face burned like it had never burned before as Kotaro's dark brown eyes searched mine. I began to tremble and looked around slowly. I needed to calm down. This had to be a dream. But it wasn't and I knew it.

"Where's Akurei-kun?" I dared to ask.

"Having a heck of a time trying not to be destroyed by Eva-chan." Kotaro laughed. "And Negi is probably gonna get punished for not having you and Akueri-kun training."

I looked down again, this time my face flaming a deep scarlet. I was wearing one of those horrid short Mahora Academy uniforms! I mean, their cute and everything, but they're TOO short! And for _Kotaro_ of all people to see me wearing one!

Kotaro was exaiming my face, "Hey what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Kotaro-kun!" I quickly exclaimed, I suddenly felt fatigued and confused. "Would you mind leaving?"

"No problem, Emerald-san." Kotaro replied, before he stood up and walked backwards towards the door, he opened it and left quietly

(Why was he looking at me like that? Why did I feel so self-concious? I never have felt that way whenever a boy looked at me... did Chachamaru feel this way like in Volume 9? These are real people now, believe it or not. I'm trapped in this dimmension with Akurei for a reason. I just wonder what it is...)

My eyes began to close as fatigue overswept me. Soon, I was in a deep sleep...

"Emerald-chan!" a voice sang in my ear a few hours later. It was unfamiliar to me and I was terrified to open my eyes. "Em-er-ald-ch-an!"

"Why don'tcha try this?" hissed another voice and I sat up as I recieved a sharp blow to my head.

"KOTARO, YOU BAKA!" I screamed when I saw the culprit, who grinned a not-so-innocent kinda smile at me. I began to chase him around a group of people. "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME!"

"Yeah! What happened to you policy of you don't hit girls?" demanded the girl with brown hair and cocoa colored eyes.

"Konoka-san!" a red head with light blue eyes laughed.

A serious looking girl with a side ponytail and dark eyes stared at me as I continued chasing the dog-baka.

"Emerald! Calmth downth!" yelled Akurei and I stopped trying to throttle Kotaro.

"You must be our newest comrade!" Konoka squealed, hugging me.

"I'm Asuna." said the red head.

"Setsuna." said the jet-black haired serious looking girl.

"Negi Springfield!"

"Evangeline A.K McDowell."

"Chachamaru."

"TOO MANY PEOPLE!" I cried out, falling over at once.

"Looks like you're gonna be one of my new students, Emerald-san." Negi said suddenly as Kotaro and Akurei pulled me up by my arms. "You're gonna be attending Mahora Academy, right?"

"Yes..." I said slowly, assuming this was true.

(That explains the uniform...) I sweatdropped as I was hugged again by Konoka and turned blue. (Can't breathe!)

"She needs air!" Asuna and Setsuna hollered at once.

Konoka giggled as she released me, "Sorry."

"Ready to go?" Negi asked me.

"Well, uh, I guess." I sighed.

Eva stepped forward to me and stared at my face, "She has potential. And, I think that she'll make a fine combat-mage." She tilted my chin with her finger. "Just make sure she gets practice."

"Yes, Master!" Negi quickly said.

"Good luck, Emerald-san!" Akurei exclaimed brightly. "I'm already ahead of you in training!"

"Thanks for sharing." I muttered.

"Let's go!" Kotaro and Negi both cried, Chamo riding ontop of Negi's head as I reluctantly followed them. Setsuna and Asuna bringing up the rear after Konoka.

(A whole new world, huh? This should be intersting...) I thought sadly and excitedly at the same time...

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: To be continued.**

**Akurei: YAY! WE'RE IN NEGI'S WORLD! FINALLY!**

**ETP: Yeah... that's really awesome Akurei.**

**Akurei: Hey Asuna! Bring out your ukulele!  
**

**ETP: (think FooliCooli! (sp?)) Ukulele, no good!**

**Akurei: Please R&R!**

**ETP: Stay Tuned!**

**Akurei: Hey, what's the pairigns again?**

**ETP: No sure yet. Okay...**

**Akurei: EVAGOODNESS!**


	2. Chapter II: A New Tomodachi?

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Yes! My new fanfic is on a roll! And I'm getting inspired by random things!**

**Akurei: (banging head against stone wall) HELP! STOP HER BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**

**ETP: Shut up you baka!**

**Akurei: (knocks self out)**

**ETP: Thx for reviewing (if you did). I like to know my readers opinions on my stories. And if you have any ideas or would like to have your OC come into the story, you can submit it in your review and PM me a bio on the OC.**

**Akurei: On-nee-chan...**

**ETP: Ignore the baka... Anyways, I hope you like this so far. Onto Chapter 2! Oh, and if you have a question about what a certain japanese word means, just ask. I'll explain it... I hope. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Negima! or its characters. I only own Akurei and Emerald. And thx for reviewing Master Masa Random and for you 2remember for adding my fanfic to your alerts list!**

**Chapter II:**

**A New Tomodachi?**

**Emerald's POV**

"Emerald-san?" Asuna's voice said quietly in the dark.

Shortly after I had arrived, I had learned that only a few students from the original class 3-A had stayed in contact with Negi-sensai. Asuna, Setsuna, and Konoka were his comrades and taught defense courses on campus for the students. Nodoka and Yue were the librarians and lived on Library Island. Ku Fei was his personal Chinese Martial Arts trainer and of course, Eva-chan lived in her resort. Konoka's grandfather was still the headmaster of Mahora Academy. And unfortunatly, Ayaka was still here. She was the teacher's assistant for another class. Also, Takamichi was still here. I opened my eyes and stared into the face of Asuna. She had already grown like a sister to me and I was slowly forgetting my real life. If only I had the nerve to call her what I truly thought she was...

"Yes, Asuna-san?" I replied quietly.

"Do you have powers like Negi?" Asuna dared to ask.

I nodded, "But not as powerful. I'm a combat-mage and I also have the ability to communicate with certain animals... my mother was a hanyou, like Kotaro-kun." I explained softly, I had begun learning of my real past in Negi's world from an ancient text Eva had given me. "My father was a great mage, just like Nagi... but he truly is desceased. My mother died while giving birth to me. I'm an orphan as well."

Asuna smiled, "Emerald-san... you're not alone..." She stroked my hair sisterly. "And I think there's something you're not telling us."

I felt my cheeks burning again and I saw out of the corner of my eyes that I was blushing. I had never told anyone that I was beginning to fall in love. Even Asuna... I avoided looking directly into her light blue eyes. She then stroked my face.

"Are you in love... with Kotaro?" Asuna then whispered.

My heart skipped a beat at his name. I had always been attracted to Inugami Kotaro, Negi's world or my own. But I knew any contact hurted him. I always felt so self-concious everytime him or Negi said I was cute. I wasn't used to it. I was a tomboy at heart and had no time to look cute. Asuna smirked as she read the look in my emerald green eyes.

"I knew it." she said, closing her eyes and putting her arms behind her head. "Typical."

"Whadda ya mean by that?" I dared to ask.

"Well, I figured it out the moment you started chasing him and calling him a baka." Asuna replied nonchantly. "I swear, your cheeks were gonna remain permently red if Akurei-kun didn't stop ya."

"Anesan..." I whispered, Asuna blinked in surprise. "I can't love Kotaro-kun... he can't love back."

"He can... but he's scared to." Asuna said simply. "Don't give up hope."

"Thank you... Anesan." I whispered.

Asuna blinked once more before she recovered me up with my blanket and I closed my eyes, falling back into a deep sleep...

"Morning, Emerald-san!" Negi said brightly as I awoke and stretched. "Lucky for you it's sunday!"

"Sure is!" I laughed, before I went to the bathroom and changed into a comfortable outfit.

I was wearing a cute kneelength pleated black skirt with a pair of knee high socks and loafers. I was also wearing an Academy shirt and tie like Setsuna's was when she went to school. Around my neck was a choker necklace with the head of a kitty cat. I loved cats and was jealous that Akurei had teal cat ears. And I was also being questioned as to why I had the same last name as Nodoka. Blame Akurei and his quick thinking. The only uniqueness I really had was this strange glow in my eyes. I put a clip in my hair before I walked out of the bathroom and out the door to explore the Mahora Academy campus. I was halfway down the hallway when I heard a voice that sent jolts down my spine and made my cheeks flame.

"Hey! Miyazaki!" Kotaro's voice exclaimed, I slowly turned around.

"Konnichiwa, Kotaro-kun!" I said quickly, waving and feeling nervous.

"So, where ya headed?" Kotaro asked as he caught up to me.

I couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and a cream colored tee shirt underneath a black button up longsleeved shirt. He had hidden his hanyou ears and was smiling broadly at me. I tried defeating my sandpaper tongue instantly.

"Uh... well... I was gonna go explore, since I'm new here and everything." I said, surprisingly keeping my voice steady. "What about you?"

Kotaro stuck his hands in his blazer pockets and grinned again, "Nothin', actually. Want me to show you around?"

"O-Okay." I stuttered.

Surprise hit me head on when Kotaro slipped his hand into mine and began pulling me down the hallway. I knew I was probably blushing again and I felt my heart beating rapidly in my chest. I only hoped Akurei wasn't having problems in Eva's resort...

**Akurei's POV**

"Very good, Akurei!" Evageline congratulated me as I learned to control my powers and destroyed multiple targets. "I just hope that Emerald-san is as prepared as you are when I send you on a misson..."

"Mission?" I couldn't help but repeat as I striked down another target with my bass/sword.

Eva nodded as she and Chachazero and Chachamaru continued to watch me train.

"I shall send you, Kotaro, and the boy on a mission to retrieve an artifact needed." Eva explained.

I stared at her with my mako eyes, "But what about Emerald-san?"

"I might send the girl... if she's trained enough by Setsuna-san and Asuna-san." replied Eva nonchantly.

I scowled in annoyance as I was struck in my lower back by a target, I shattered it in one blow.

(Emerald, don't get yourself killed.) I thought. (If you do, then it's hasta la vista... If anything happens to you, I don't know what'll happen. Just don't get lost from within...)

**Emerald's POV**

"W-Where are we going?" I choked out as Kotaro continued to steer me around the campus, he had laced his fingers through mine so I wouldn't loose his grip as we continued to run towards a huge tree in the middle of the campus. "Kotaro-kun?"

"You'll see!" he sang with his happy-go-lucky attitude.

I couldn't help but smile as I stared longingly at Kotaro's face. I mentally had to slap myself and remind myself that I was here to help Negi-sensai. Not fall in a hopeless crush. I knew what had happened when Negi or one of the others needed magical enhancement. It was called Pactico and I knew how embarrassing it could be... but part of me wished that Kotaro could use Pactio too... We arrived at what I recognized as the World Tree. It was beautiful and I stared in awe. Kotaro remained holding my hand as we started to walk slowly towards the plaza around it.

"Kotaro-kun, it's beautiful..." I whispered, my free hand on my cheek as my eyes gazed towards its high leaves. Cherry blossoms were coming from different trees. "This is amazing."

I could free his fingers laced with mine and it felt warm and comforting. I continued to stare at the World Tree and my breath caught in my throat. I could sense Kotaro's dark brown eyes on my rosey cheeks.

"Hey, Emerald-chan?" Kotaro said, bringing me back to my senses. "Why's your face all red?"

"Uh..." I began to shake in nervousness as his eyes questioned mine. "It's nothing!"

"Sit down." Kotaro then ordered, leading me to some steps and I did so. "Now move your bangs."

"M-My b-bangs?" I stammered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna check for a fever." Kotaro replied, placing his hand on my forehead and getting extremly close to me.

Our faces were only centimeters apart and I saw a faint tinge of pink reach his cheeks as he stared into my eyes. I started to panic silently. I then began to tremble slightly as my heart pounded in my chest and my stomach did backflips. The long strands of his jet-black hair tickled my face as I began to grip the concrete edge of the steps with my hands. Images of my deepest desires filled my mind and I felt like Nodoka did when her book kept on showing images of her and Negi kissing.

"K-Kotaro... don't." I pleaded.

"Emerald-san...?" Kotaro replied softly.

"NO! I CAN'T DO IT-!" I shouted, knocking Kotaro back and scrambling to my feet.

"Emerald-san?!" he exclaimed in sheer surprise as I took off away from him. "Come back!"

(Maybe he has grown up some!) I thought as I ran as fast as I could away from Kotaro. (But I can't have him get that close to me without wanting to kiss him!) I slowed down to a walk and turned around. (But I shouldn't have run away like that...) I smiled. (Maybe I should go and apoligize. He was just concerned about me...)

I walked-jogged back to where I had left Kotaro and was surprised to see him talking to Yue. He was kidding around and she was smiling at him with her violet eyes.

(Aw! She's so nice!) I thought as I walked down the stairs, they hadn't notcied me yet. (What the...? It's hurting my chest watching them. This can't be happening... if it is... I-)

"Oh, look!" Yue then said, waving at me. "Hello, Emerald-san!"

"Konnichiwa, Yue-san..." I said politely, as I bowed slightly.

Kotaro gave me a questioning, puzzled, look as I avoided his eyes. I then looked back up and frowned.

"See ya later, Kotaro-kun!" Yue laughed before she turned and walked away. "Bye, Emerald-san!"

"Bye." Kotaro said back, I remained silent as my chest still hurt. He turned back to me, "Why'd you flip?"

"I-I'm sorry..." I apoligized, bowing again and I felt a burning at the corners of my eyes. "K-Kotaro."

"Oh! I know why!" Chamo exclaimed, popping out of no where.

"Ahh!" Both Kotaro and I exclaimed, jumping.

Kotaro's ears had appeared along with his tail and he went immediatly into threat mode.

"It's cause she's in L-O-O-O-V-E with you Kotaro-kun!" Chamo continued.

"I AM NOT!" I cried. "YOU STUPID LITTLE WEASEL!"

"I am an ermine!" Chamo said, affended.

Kotaro started to twitch before he anime collapsed, "L-Love! B-But... t-that's... NANI?!"

"Yep! Why don't you just plant a big wet one of Kotaro-kun?!" Chamo replied, making kissing noises.

I began to twitch myself as my cheeks burned. My hand was at my mouth again and I had gritted my teeth. Sweatdropping, I then grabbed the ermine and began to throttle him.

"I do not love Kotaro-kun! I do not! And I never will!" I shouted before I threw him and he hit headfirst into a tree. "Do I make myself clear?!"

"Crys...tal..." Chamo faintly muttered, anime confusion swirls in his eyes. "Emerald-san..."

"You alright?" I asked, kneeling down next to Kotaro and touching his shoulder.

His hand flew to my wrist and Kotaro grabbed it firmly, he looked and saw it was me before he loosened it. I pulled him to his feet before he threw a death glare at Chamo and I smiled.

"You're still an anti-feminist, I can see." I said, grinning.

(Wait! He doesn't know I know about his past!) I realized, panicing again.

"How'd you know that?" Kotaro asked in surprise.

"N-Nothing!" I cried hastily before I began pulling him in a different direction. Changing the subject, "Hey, look! It's Setsuna-san and Konoka-chan!"

"Hel-loh!" Konoka sang and she giggled when she saw I had a tight grip on Kotaro's wrist. Unlike him, I wasn't going to suddenly hold his hand. "How are we today?"

"Fine..." I answered, half-lying.

(Akurei... what have I gotten myself into?) I couldn't help think.

**Akurei's POV**

"Finally, a break!" I exclaimed, happily collapsing onto a beach chair and putting on my shades. "Hmmm?"

"Hello, Akurei-kun!" Negi said, approaching me with a dazed looking Chamo-kun. "How was training?"

"Tiring, but fun!" I exclaimed. "How's Emerald-san doing at Mahora?"

"She spent the day exploring, but she looked kinda upset when I left her with Asuna-san." Negi told me. "And apparantly it's Chamo-kun's fault."

"What? I just told what's obvious!" Chamo cried in defense.

"And that would be?" I dared to ask.

"That she wants to plant a big wet one on Kotaro-kun." Chamo smirked.

Negi and I both anime collapsed, "WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE?!"

"Positively." Chamo said, nodding.

I rubbed my head and frowned, I had always known Emerald had a strong attraction for Kotaro... but would she really...? No. She wouldn't risk sending us back to our realm. Would she? I looked out to the water and saw small waves crashing. I had to talk to Emerald... and fast.

"Hello?" Emerald said as I called her on her cellphone.

"Em. Listen." I said quickly. "Don't tell me you're falling in love with Kotaro!"

"WHAT?! DID CHAMO SAY SUMTHIN'?!" Emerald hissed. "I swear, that ermine is gonna become roadkill!"

"Em, calm down!" I hissed back. "Just don't let your emotions control your actions. If you have to, listen to Lacuna Coil's 'Daylight Dancer' repeatedly."

"...Akurei-kun..." Emerald's voice whispered. "...I don't know what to do..."

"Dwah?"

"I mean, I don't know what to do about our realm." Emerald whispered. "Aren't our parents worried...?"

"I think that only our spirits got sucked into this realm." I replied. "And our zombie forms are still in our world."

"How is it I'm forgetting our real lives?" asked Emerald.

"I dunno." I said quietly. "I seem to be forgetting too. And it's like a new life is taking its place."

"True." Emerald agreed. "Akurei... I think that we're here for a reason."

"I do too, Emerald." I replied. "I have to go now. I'll see you soon. Promise."

"Bye, Akurei-kun." I listened to Emerald hang up before I did so myself.

**Kotaro's POV **(This is random. I will randomly switch to Kotaro's POV along with Asuna's POV.)

(What's the deal with Emerald-chan?) I thought as I sat alone in Negi's and my dorm. He had been in Asuna's that morning to help Konoka with a problem. Setsuna and Asuna had already left to practice training. (She freaked out easily when I just wanted to check for a fever...) I froze as I remembered her face when I was checking for a fever that morning. (She was blushing and trembling. I think she was scared of me...)

"I wonder why?" I said outloud.

"Why what?" Negi asked, returning from Eva-chan's resort to check on Akurei.

"Why Emerald-chan seems so freaked out by me." I explained. "I mean, you saw the way she reacted when she first saw me. Then today..."

Negi had a look in his brown eyes that meant he was hiding something from me.

"Okay, spill." I demanded. "What is it?"

"You still don't have someone special in your life, do you Kotaro-kun?" Negi said quietly.

"WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYBODY AND THIS LOVE CRAP?!" I hollered, bearing my razor sharp teeth at him.

Negi chuckled, "It's just that Chamo-kun is hooked on the idea that Emerald-san loves you."

I felt an odd burning creep towards my face as I avoided looking at Negi. (Sure, I think Emerald is cute... strike that. REALLY CUTE. But I don't have time for girls! Girls hold guys back and guys need to fight!)

_(You don't really feel this way, Inugami Kotaro...) _

I looked around to locate the source of the voice and found none. Negi stared at me oddly as he noticed unmistakeably was me blushing.

"Kotaro... do you perhaps have feelings for somebody?" Negi questioned.

I gulped and shook my head, but my blush said otherwise.

"Emerald-san is your new tomadachi! Isn't she?" Negi then exclaimed.

"New Tomodachi?" I repeated, closing my dark brown eyes slowly.

**To Be Continued**

**Akurei: Oh, my head.**

**ETP: Just take some asprin and you'll be alright.**

**Akurei: Is this gonna be a MAJORLY FLUFFY fanfic?**

**ETP: (blush) Maybe...**

**Akurei: I NEED TO GET YOU AWAY FROM FLUFF!**

**ETP: AND YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM MANGA!  
**

**Akurei: Please R&R!**

**ETP: And remember what I said at the beginning of the chappie!**

**Negi: WHERE ARE THESE PPL COMING FROM?!**


	3. Chapter III: Completly Insane

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): (rubs sore arm) AKUREI YOU JERK! DON'T ATTACK THE AUTHORESS WITH NINJA POKES!**

**Akurei (Lycanthroat): HEY! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT SO MUCH FREAKIN' FLUFF IN CHAPTER 2!**

**ETP: I should kill you now.**

**Akurei: I'd like to see you try.  
**

**ETP: (cupped hands) HAMTARO!**

**Akurei: (twitches as a huge Hamtaro raises foot to squish oneself) EVA-CHAN! HELP!**

**Evangeline: (destroys Hamtaro) What's going on here?**

**Akurei and ETP: (shifty glances) Nothing...**

**ETP: Disclaimer time!**

**Akurei: Disclaimer: ETP and I, Lycanthroat, do not own Negima! or any pyschotic familiar acts placed in here. Hopefully, SOMEONE, will tone down on the fluff for at least a little while... (glares at ETP, who sheepishly rubs back of her neck) Thank you for reviewing the last chappie (chapter...)! Please R&R!**

**Chapter III:**

**Completly Insane**

**Asuna's POV**

Another tiring day... just what I need after all the training I had been giving Emerald. Akurei had left Eva's resort and was staying in Negi and Kotaro's dorm. Setsuna and Konoka were researching the new artifacts that Eva was going to send us out to search for soon. Chamo was jumping at every opportunity to embarrass Emerald. And I had the joy of waking her up. Again.

"Emerald! Get up!" I shouted for the hundreth time that morning.

Silence...

"That's it! Where's the duck!?" I cried.

I then found a huge stuffed duck that belonged to Konoka. Setsuna had won it for her during last year's exciting MahoraFest. This year's was approaching rapidly as well. I snatched up the duck and whacked Emerald on the head. Surprised that I recieved no reaction at all. Anger marks appeared as I grimaced and opened the door, went into the hallway, and kicked open the door to Negi's dorm.

"Alright! Where's the brat?!" I hollered, both Negi and Kotaro were in their pajamas and were freaking out to see me barge in. Akurei, the semi-baka fan, was sitting at the table, eating his cereal and reading a manga. His teal cat ears twitching as he ignored what was going on with his surrondings.

"Ahhh! Asuna!" Negi shouted, trembling in fear.

I grabbed the back of Kotaro's pajamas and began dragging him towards the doorway. He was squirming and protesting.

"Get your hands off of me! You, you, you pervert!" Kotaro screamed.

I kicked open my dorm door and threw the hanyou headfirst into the room. A surprised scream reassured me I had hit my target. Negi and Akurei quickly rushed into the hall.

"What happened?" Akurei demanded, laughing.

I pointed at the door and followed Negi and Akurei as they rushed inside. Akurei twitched at the sight before him before he rushed back out of the room, screaming at the top of his lungs about images. Negi was staring at Kotaro and Emerald and the embarrassing situation they were in.

"Where the hell'd HE come from!?" shouted Emerald at the top of her lungs.

A dazed looking Kotaro was sitting ontop of Emerald. His arms pinning her to the bed. Man, Emerald's face couldn't have been any redder! I started shaking in laughter as she started kicking and shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Get off of me!" Emerald cried. "Now! You pervert!"

"Pervert?! Asuna-san's the pervert!" Kotaro yelled, after he shook the daze off.

It took Kotaro a few moments to realize where he was and what he was doing because his cheeks turned pink after a few seconds. Negi kept on looking at Kotaro, then Emerald's face, then at me before he'd start the process all over again. I doubled over in a fit of silent laughter.

"Asuna-chan!" Emerald cried, I looked up and stopped laughing at once. Her eyes were teary and her face showed she was completly humiliated. "Why are you doing this to me!?"

I felt guilty almost immediatly.

"Y-You know how much I..." Emerald stopped talking as she looked back at Kotaro. "You have three seconds to get off of me this instant."

"What?" Kotaro said, the daze coming back.

"One... two... three..." Emerald counted. "THAT'S IT!"

A flash of light filled the room as Kotaro soared up into the air and hit the ceiling. Anime confusion swirls in his eyes. He then fell off of the ceiling and onto my bunk. Negi immediatly leapt onto the bed and began asking Kotaro if he was alright as Emerald scrambled off of the bed and looked at me with pain written in her emerald green eyes.

"H-How could you...?" she whispered before she took off running out of the dorm and down the hallway, sobbing.

"Emerald-nee-chan!" I cried after her.

**Kotaro's POV**

"Emerald-nee-chan!" Asuna cried after Emerald as she took off sobbing.

"Asuna..." I growled, shaking my head. "Off all the things to do..."

I didn't finish as I leapt off of the bed and tackled the older girl. She screamed and kicked me off, but I tackled her again. Negi watched as we started wrestling on the floor.

"I bet on Kotaro-kun!" Chamo shouted, appearing out of no where... again.

"Asuna has the advantage tho', since she's bigger." Negi laughed.

"How could you do that to Emerald-chan! You pervert!" I cried, pulling her red hair.

She grabbed my dog-ears, "I was only trying to wake her up!"

"SO YOU THROW ME ONTOP OF HER?! YOU BAKA!" I shouted.

"I'm H-o-o-o-" Konoka sang as she and Setsuna walked into the dorm, she paused when she saw me and Asuna fighting. "What happened?"

"It's a long story..." Negi sweatdropped.

**Emerald's POV**

(How could she? After all I explained to her? She goes and does that to me?) I thought sadly as I wandered through the dormitories in my pajamas. (I thought she was my friend? I thought she was my Anesan...?) I stopped and wiped a tear that had began to slide down my face. (Where can I go?) I began to shiver slightly. (You can't really expect me to go back to that hell? Especially after what happened... I hope I didn't hurt Kotaro too much.)

"Oh! Dear!" A voice exclaimed and I jumped, whirling around. "What're you doing out here!? In your jamies!?"

(Great, Yukihiro Ayaka. Just what I need at the moment. The world's largest cradal robber stalking me...)

The tall blonde grabbed my arm and began steering me in the direction of her dorm. I tried escaping her grasp, but it was no use. I had to reluctantly go...

"Are you alright, honey?" Ayaka asked me, causing me to twitch at the motherlyness. "You need some new clothes."

She appeared with a Mahora Academy uniform and I nearly face faulted.

(No! The return of the horridness...) I sweatdropped after I returned from changing. (And I thought my dorm was hell!)

"Now, let's get those bangs out of your pretty face." Ayaka said, brushing my side swept bangs out of my tearstained face and red eyes. I sniffled. "Now, would you like to tell me what happened?"

"It's Asuna..." I scowled. "She did something to me that I will NEVER forgive."

Ayaka smiled, making me want to punch her lights out. How can ANYONE in their right mind smile when someone was clearly upset.

A/N: As you may see, I DO NOT like Ayaka very much...

"And what did she do?" Ayaka asked.

Chamo-kun appeared outta no where AGAIN! This time grinning like crazy.

"Is it cause Asuna-anesan told Kotaro-kun about your L-O-O-O-V-E for him, Emerald-chan?" Chamo smirked.

"ARE YOU STALKING ME YOU STUPID WEASEL!?" I cried at the top of my lungs seizing him by the tail and hitting him against the wall and floor repeatedly. "I DON'T LOVE KOTARO-KUN! I DON'T! I DON'T! **I DON'T !!!!!!**"

Chamo was completly knocked out by the time I tossed him into the hallway, ran passed him, and towards the safety of the Library.

"GAWD! IS EVERYONE AT THIS SCHOOL COMPLETLY INSANE?!"

"Emerald-san?!" Ayaka shouted after me.

**Akurei's POV**

I was causually exploring the Mahora Campus when my eyes landed on a blurr following Negi and Emerald. I then recognized dark blue hair in the blurr's face. Surprised, I whispered one word under my breath as I watched the blurr stalking Negi and Emerald.

"Nodoka..."

**Emerald's POV**

"Negi-sensai!" I exclaimed, laughing.

Classes had just ended and school was over for the day. The red-headed magician turned around and waved. Lucky for me, Chamo was currently being nursed back to health by Konoka and Setsuna. Hehe...

"Hey there, Emerald-san!" Negi smiled.

"Um, I have a question about today's lesson." I began akwardly.

"Shoot." Negi replied, grinning.

We began to walk across the campus as Negi explained to me what I didn't understand of the lesson. Basically, all of it, actually... now don't get me wrong! I'm smart, I just don't pay attention, especially since a certain hanyou was in the classroom and sending me terrified glances, like I was gonna blast him into the wall or something...

"Understand?" Negi asked as I smiled.

"Yes, Negi-sensai! Thank you very much!" I exclaimed, smiling and closing my eyes.

"NEGI-SENSAI!" a voice shrieked.

I whirled around and felt the wind get knocked out of me since I was tackled by a dark blue blurr! I screamed as I tried getting the crazy person off of me. Negi started waving his arms, trying to get us to stop.

"Get off of me!" I shouted, shielding my face.

"Run Negi-sensai! She's dangerous!" the stalker shouted.

"Miyazaki Nodoka?" I saw a pair of blue-violet eyes as my 'distant cousin' glared at me. (Akurei's quick thinking... again.) I scowled. "WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL?! TACKLING ME OUTTA THE BLUE LIKE THAT NODOKA!"

"I'm saving Negi-sensai from you, you spy!" Nodoka shouted, I stared at the psychotic Negi Stalker currently sitting ontop of me.

"WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE AND SITTING ONTOP OF ME LATELY!" I screamed, I spotted Akurei doubling over in laughter. "AKUREI! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND H-E-E-E-L-P ME!"

Akurei (relunctantly) came over, grabbed Nodoka by the back of her camo shirt, and started pulling her towards Yue, who was drinking juice while sweatdropping.

"NO! I MUST HELP MY NEGI-SENSAI!" Nodoka cried, flailing her arms. "EMERALD-CHAN WILL TAKE HIM AWAY!"

"Why is everyone assuming I love people!" I cried as Negi helped me to my feet. "First, Chamo and him thinking I love Kotaro, now Nodoka and her thinking I love you!"

"Number one, Chamo-kun's a pervert." Negi laughed. "Number two, Nodoka-chan is a little jealous."

"Obviously." I muttered huffily.

"NE-GI-SEN-SAI!" Nodoka shouted, Akurei had picked her up and started carrying her with the help of Yue. "HE-LP!"

Negi sweatdropped and I began tisking, "Tisk...tisk...tisk."

"What?" he asked, sheepishly ruffling his hair.

"You need to control your charm." I replied, patting him on the head before I walked off, humming 'Daylight Dancer' under my breath. When he was out of earshot, I muttered to myself. "Negi-sensai... why am I here?"

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: Sorry so short, pplz.**

**Negi: Are you trying to kill Akurei with all this fluff?**

**ETP: Maybe...**

**Akurei: I think Chamo-kun is stalking Emerald... HAHAHAHA!**

**ETP: Shaddup! Or I'm gonna add a hundred times more fluff!**

**Akurei: Nothing but that!**

**Negi: I'm scared...**

**ETP: Please Read and Review! I'll work on Chapter 4 ASAP!**

**-Japanese Translation for this Chapter-**

**baka- idiot**

**Anesan- Older Sister**

**Akurei (Yes, his name!)- Demon (hint-hint)**


	4. Chapter IV: False Memories

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Finally! Chapter 4! This is gonna be so much fun to write!**

**Akurei: Return of the MahoraFest!**

**ETP: ARE YOU INSANE! YOU'LL SPOIL THE LATER CHAPTERS!**

**Akurei: Yes. Yes I am.**

**ETP: (anime collapse) Why... do... I... know... you?  
**

**Akurei: Cause I got you hooked on Negima! That, and cause you were bored...**

**ETP: Time to start chapter 4! And thx for reviewing and reading! **

**Akurei: Who's turn is it to say the disclaimer?**

**ETP: MINE! YAY! Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! only this story which Lycanthroat (Akurei) is co-writing. (Thx to whoever pointed that out.) I only own my huge crush on Kotaro. And I am grateful that somebody has the decency to point out that I was misspelling sensei! (glares at Akurei...) We also don't own anything that the famous perv, Ken Akamatsu, created from his weirdo imagination...**

**Chapter IV:**

**False Memories**

**Akurei's POV**

(Urgh,) I thought as I left my dorm for Eva-Chan's resort, (can't even get through breakfast without being nuked or tackled around here. Kotaro and his manga addiction... But I gotta admit, it's a whole lot better here than... uh... than ...hmm … now where was it we were before? I guess Emerald was right, we are losing our real memories … but what could it mean? Oh well, I suppose I'll just enjoy it while I can.) I thought as I made my way through campus. (Time for more training with Eva-chan, while I wait for Emerald-chan to get out of school.) I said to myself, walking slowly through the very edges of the Mahora campus. (I wonder why it is that I get to train with Eva-chan…)

Eva-chan…

_B-bmp_

Hold on, did I hear that correctly? Let's replay that.

(I wonder why it is that I get to train with Eva-chan…)

Eva-chan…

_B-bmp_

(Okay, what was that? I do not go b-bmp. That is Emerald's job, not mine. Oh god, it's like volume 7… not good. She'll never let me live this down, not after I used to poke fun at her for thinking Kotaro is cute. But even so... no I'm not going think about it, not now... )

I stopped heading for Eva-chan's resort at once, my face burning with an unfamiliar feeling. I then headed back to my dorm to wait for Emerald to get out of class...

"How was class?" I asked Emerald a few hours later.

Emerald stopped rubbing a bruise she had recieved from Nodoka tackling her, "Bor-ring! Negi-sensei talks too much."

"He's a teacher, Em. He's suppossed to." I reminded her, sweatdropping.

"How's training with EVA?" Emerald sang smuggly.

I bonked her on the head.

"Ouch! That's my head you're bonkin'!" Emerald hissed.

"Lay off." I ordered.

"So you admit it! You have a crush on Evangeline!" teased Emerald.

"At least I don't have a hopeless crush on an anti-feminist dog-baka!" I shouted in her face.

"KOTARO ISN'T A BAKA!" Emerald cried out, pushing me. "AND AT LEAST I DON'T LIKE A FREAKIN' 200 YEAR OLD VAMPIRE!"

"205." I corrected.

"Arrrgh! You're hopeless!" Emerald cried, throwing her arms in the air.

"So are you!" I shouted.

We both paused before we started laughing.

"I can't believe we went that far!" giggled Emerald. "We haven't fought like that in forever."

"Actually, we fought last night cause Kotaro ate part of my manga by accident." I chuckled.

Emerald stopped laughing and looked over her shoulder.

"What?" I dared to ask.

"Do you get the feeling someone's, y'know, watchin' us?"

I shook my head and jumped back just in time as Emerald was tackled once more.

"NODOKA! FOR THE LAST TIME! I AM NOT A SPY!"

**Emerald's POV**

"That. Girl. Needs. Help." I scowled as Akurei and I headed for Eva's house to speak to her about my powers.

"Serves ya right!" said Akurei in a singsong voice. He smirked, "You shouldn't be flirting with her man!"

"It's Negi! Gawd! He's like my annoying brother!" I cried out in horror. "You're disgusting to think that I would fall for NEGI of all people."

"Point taken." Akurei replied. He looked thoughtful, "So... does this mean you're admitting you like Kotaro?"

"I DON'T LIKE KOTARO-KUN!" I screamed. "GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL!"

I stormed into the cabin and nearly jumped a hundred miles as a tall stunning bruenette squealed. Chachamaru, Eva, Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, Kotaro, Asuna (anger mark), and Akurei stared at me as I stared back at the bruenette. It was Naba Chizuru. The Kotaro Squisher.

"Kotaro-kun! My little puppy!" Chizuru sang, pinching his cheek before she pulled him into a lung crushing hug that made my anger marks grow. "I missed you so!"

"Chizuru-nee-chan!" whined Kotaro. "Not in front of Negi!"

She let go of the dark brown eyed boy and I gritted my teeth in annoyance. She then eyed me and her voice changed dramatically.

"Who's this?" Chizuru asked.

"Chizuru-nee-chan, this is Emerald-chan." Kotaro said, I nodded at her slightly.

"Chizuru." I replied, sending a stare.

"Okay, stop glaring over dog-boy here!" Akurei hissed to me.

I finally looked away from Chizuru and looked at Eva, who had hayfever again. Akurei saw that Setsuna and Konoka were looking from me to Chizuru to Kotaro repeatedly as Negi and Asuna shrugged. Eva only smirked.

"So, the stupid hanyou wants to challenge Akurei to a match?" Eva said.

"What?" I replied, blinking my eyes in confusion.

"Like he stands a chance," continued Eva. "he's too weak."

"Weak?!" Kotaro and I shouted.

"Sure, only a powerful disciple can defeat Akurei." Eva continued, smirking even more. "Not a stupid weak hanyou... unless."

"Unless?" Kotaro repeated.

"You become my slave." Eva finished.

(This is one of the reasons I'm terrified of Eva...) I thought, twitching. (She's so... EVIL.) I sweatdropped. (Well, obviously. What am I? Captian Obvious now?)

"NANI?!" everyone exclaimed.

"I don't think so!" I cried, coming to Kotaro's defense. "He's not stupid, nor weak! And he could even take YOU on Eva!"

"What the-?" Eva stared at me in surprise. "That's right... so why is it you're so keen to defend him?"

I blushed as Akurei stared at me in horror.

"You're not related, are you?" Eva smirked. "So... You're in love with a weak hanyou, aren't you?"

"NOW YOU ARE ASKING FOR IT!" I exclaimed, holding my right hand out, which was glowing green. "**HIKARI!**"

An emerald bladed sword appeared and I lunged at Eva, she rolled out of the way just in time as I struck the bed. I started chasing her as Akurei tried getting me to stop.

"I WANT ALL OF YOU TO GET THIS THROUGH YOU HEADS THIS INSTANT! I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT LOVE INUGAMI KOTARO! AND IF ANYONE SAYS I DO AGAIN, I WON'T THINK TWICE ABOUT MURDERING THEM!"

**Akurei's POV**

"I'm so sorry, Master Eva!" I exclaimed over and over again. "Emerald-baka-san wasn't thinking and she hasn't been herself for the past two days!"

"It's alright." Eva said cooly. "Now, the MahoraFest is approaching, isn't it?"

"Uh... yeah." I replied.

Eva smiled brightly, "So, I want you to goto the festival and scout out worthy opponents."

"Yes, Master." I said, smiling.

"Meet me near the World Tree on the last day." Eva then ordered.

"Why?"

"Because you're going on a date with me."

"Uh... since when?"

"Since I just ordered it."

"Okay." I sighed, before I turned around and started grinning like crazy, "YES!"

(I'm goin' on a date with Eva! I'm goin' on a date with Eva!)

**Emerald's POV**

"Hey! Miyazaki!" Kotaro's voice cried from behind me.

"Not now..." I grimaced. "He'll probably chew me out for goin' up against Eva-chan..."

Kotaro rushed up to me, leaving a very upset looking Chizuru scoffing behind. He turned around and waved.

"I'll catch up with ya later, Chizuru-nee-chan!" Kotaro cried with his happy-go-lucky attitude.

I continued to walk on ahead, my hands folded in front of me. I refused to look at or speak to Inugami Kotaro, in fear of revealing the truth...

"Hey, I just wanted to thank you for what you did back there." Kotaro said cooly.

"What?" I said, turning my head to look at his smiling face. "You did?"

(Kotaro...)I thought, lost in my own world. _B-bmp._ (Oh no... not again!)

"Sure. I mean, not that many girls bring out a sword and attack their Mistress!" Kotaro laughed. "Anyways, thanks. For, y'know, defending me."

"N-No problem." I stammered. "She's just Eva. I'll just make up an excuse or sumthin'..."

"Hey, Emerald-chan?" Kotaro then said, putting his arms behind his neck as his dark brown eyes scanned the treetops.

"Yeah?" I said quietly.

Kotaro looked serious, "Why DID you defend me?"

"Uh..." My face was burning like crazy and I felt another _b-bmp_.

(Why am I 'b-bmping' again?) I thought as my heart beated rapidly. (It's just Kotaro... I mean...)

"Hel-loh? Need Explanation Ovah Here!" Kotaro said, waving a hand in front of my face. "Emerald-chan!"

"'Cause you're my friend and I won't let her insult you." I finally replied, telling the half-truth.

"Oh, okay." Kotaro said.

We were approaching Mahora and I saw a skywriter writing something across the clouds.

"K-Kotaro...?" I stopped walking and he did too, he turned around and faced me, looking puzzled. "C-Can I ask y-you something?"

"Alright." Kotaro said, he nodded.

"W-Would y-you goto the M-MahoraFest w-with me?" I finally choked out.

(Oh, gawd! He's looking at me funny again?! NO! I BLEW MY CHANCE BY FREAKING BACK THERE! AHHHH!)

"L-Like, as a d-date?" Kotaro, surprisingly, stuttered.

I nodded, knowing that I was as red as a tomato by now.

"Uh..." Kotaro began to rub the back of his neck and he avoided my eyes, "S-Sure."

"Really?!" I couldn't help cry out.

"Only if you promise you won't go all psycho!" quickly said Kotaro.

I nodded eagerly, "I promise! Thanks Kotaro! Bye!"

"Hey! Where're ya goin'?!" Kotaro cried after me.

"To make-up with Asuna-anesan!" I cried back. "Catch ya later!"

**Asuna's POV**

"Emerald-chan?" I looked up just as she entered the dorm. "Look, I'm sorry 'bout this morning."

"Save it." Emerald said coldly.

I bit my lower lip.

"'Cause... I forgive you!" Emerald sang, causing me to look lost. "I'm so happy right now!"

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

Emerald beamed while blushing slightly, "I finally asked Kotaro-kun to go with me to the MahoraFest."

"Wow!" I exclaimed, clearly impressed. "And?"

"He said yes!" Emerald squealed.

Emerald wandered over to my desk and examined a bottle of red and blue candies, "Hey, what are those?"

"I almost forgot! They're illusion candies! They make you appear a different age!" I explained.

Emerald took one and popped it in her mouth before I could stop her. A puff of smoke filled the room and I looked down to a fallen skirt, only see a three-year-old Emerald wearing her Mahora Academy shirt as a dress!

"Mama!" Emerald cried, rushing over to me and hugging my leg.

"Emerald, please eat this." I sang, bending down and waving a reversed candy in front of her face.

"NO!" she giggled.

"Emerald-chan! Puh-leeze?" I begged.

"NO!" shrieked Emerald. "ANESAN!"

"Oh! CHAMO!" I shouted, before I quickly found one of Konoka's old baby outfits, redressed Emerald, and dashed into Negi's dorm to kill the ermine. "WHADDA I DO?!"

(A Few Moments Later...)

"What the hell?!" Akurei face faulted when he saw Emerald a few moments later, I was holding her on my hip and she was playing with my hair. "Did she find the candies!?"

"Yes! And she refuses to eat one to change her back!" I whined, two waterfalls falling from my eyes. I looked at the door just as Kotaro and Negi entered. "Negi! Thank God you and Kotaro-kun are back!"

Negi looked at the three-year-old Emerald and fainted. Kotaro staring at him in surprise.

"Hey, dude, you're... not alright? Are you?" Kotaro said, kneeling next to the unconcious Negi.

"I know how to wake him up!" Akurei cried happily. "Asuna-chan, hand Kotaro-kun, Emerald-chan."

Kotaro took Emerald, who looked at him, giggled, and grabbed a hold of his dog-ears. Kotaro started laughing.

"Hey! Cut it out, Emerald!"

Akurei had me hold up Negi as he waltzed over to the sink, grabbed a hold of the spray nosel, turned on the cold water, and blasted Negi in the face. He immediatly regained conciousness and began freaking out.

"How'd Emerald-san get like this?!" Negi cried, crying.

"She found Chamo-kun's illusion candies." I explained, watching Emerald giggling as Kotaro tickled her tummy. "Hey! Hello! You're tickling her!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Kotaro replied, sheepishly grinning. "She's just so adorable as a three-year-old!"

"Hey, I thought you hated flirting." I said slyly.

"Well, I mean, she's a toddler at the moment and... HEY! I'M NOT A CRADAL ROBBER LIKE AYAKA!"

"Sorry, couldn't resist." I teased, Akurei had doubled over in laughter.

Kotaro started grumbling.

"So, whadda we do?" I asked.

Negi sighed, "Wait for it to wear off."

"You can't be serious!" Kotaro cried. "Didn't you know that the longer those things are kept, the longer the duration of the candies increase!?"

Emerald was stumbling around and stared in awe as a butterfly flew passed the window.

"Ko-kun!" Emerald cheered, holding her arms up to Kotaro. "Hug!"

Kotaro turned pink before he bent down and Emerald wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Kotaro..." Emerald sang, sighing. "Me love."

"She has NO clue what she's talking about!" I hastily explained, picking up Emerald from a dazed looking Kotaro.

We all looked at Emerald, who was giggling again.

"We have to take care of a baby!" Negi, Kotaro, Akurei, and I all hollered in horror.

Kotaro whipped out his cell, "No way! I'm calling Chizuru-nee-chan NOW!"

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: What's gonna happen now?**

**Akurei: Emerald's a baby! Emerald's a baby! HAHA!**

**ETP: Yeah, and now they have the joy of parenthood for awhile.**

**Akurei: This is so weird!**

**ETP: I know, I know...**

**Akurei: Please REVIEW! C'MON! THROW US A BONE HERE!**

**ETP: (sweatdrop)**

**-Japanese Translations For Chapter 4-**

**baka- idiot**

**hikari- light**

**Anesan- Older Sister**

**Akurei- Demon**


	5. Chapter V: Kiseki Otome

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Wow. Chapter 5 already. **

**Akurei (Lycanthroat): Emerald's still a baby! LOL!**

**ETP: Yeppie yeppie yep! Now, it's time...**

**Akurei: (interrupts) To torture her!  
**

**ETP: NO! To thank Master Masa Random and foxracingchick1313 for reviewing! This only has six reviews somehow, but I don't mind. The hits are kinda high...**

**Akurei: That's good news. I think.**

**ETP: WARNING: FLUFFY CHAPPIE!**

**Akurei: (anime collapse)**

**ETP: Yep, this is gonna be a little fluffy but still humorous as Nodoka and Chizuru team up and are out to get Emerald! Hahahahaha! **

**Akurei: My turn! Disclaimer: ETP and I, Lycanthroat, do NOT own Negima! or its characters ot its songs. We only own whatever insanity comes out of our heads and the love for torturing each other. (We DO NOT like each other in any other way than Annoying Brother-Sister roles! Understood!) Please Read and Review!**

**Chapter V:**

**Kiseki Otome**

**Kotaro's POV**

"NO WAY!" Chizuru shouted in my ear before I held the phone away. "I WILL NOT HELP THAT BRAT IN ANYWAY!"

"But, Chizuru-nee-chan-" I began, but I was interrupted.

"NO!"

Then... silence... Great, now Negi and I have to take care of a three-year-old! I looked at Asuna and Akurei.

"I'll be leaving now..." Asuna said, sheepishly walking backwards and out the door.

"So, what now?" Akurei asked.

We all three looked down as Emerald began giggling again. She was pointing at Akurei.

"He loves Eva!" she sang.

Akurei began to blush as we gave him the 'what-the-heck?' kinda look.

"Don't listen to her! Like Asuna-san said, she's just a three-year-old! She has ABSOLUTELY no idea what she's talking about!" Akurei exclaimed, looking embarrassed. "And anything else she says is not true!"

I exchanged a horrified look with Negi as Akurei grabbed his bass and darted out of the room, calling over his shoulder.

"I'll be back whenever SHE'S back to normal!" He paused. "Nevermind! She'll never be normal!"

I then sweatdropped as Negi began examing some chocolates in Chamo's stuff. He picked one up and handed it to Emerald, who ate it gratefully. Her emerald green eyes staring at him with a loving gaze.

"Negi?! Hel-loh!? Problem still on our hands here!" I reminded him.

He looked at the darkening sky. His brown eyes smiling. He then winked and did a thumbs up.

"It's gonna be alright, Kotaro-kun!" Negi exclaimed. "She'll be fine by morning, but she'll transform so we'll have to lend her some of our clothes."

Negi searched through his things and pulled out a pair of grey sweatpants with a sweatshirt. I frowned.

"Now what, Mr. Ideal?" I demanded. "I'm not dressing her!"

"Don't look at me!" Negi cried in horror. "But I might just know the perfect person to..."

Negi disappeared and I began to play a game with Emerald. She yawned after awhile and I looked at the clock.

(9:00 already? She'll need to get to bed soon. I wonder where Negi is?) I thought, yawning myself. The door opened and Negi appeared with a confused looking Setsuna. (He had to get Setsuna? Geez...)

"How come Akurei's crashing in our dorm?" Setsuna asked.

I indicated to Emerald and Setsuna nodded.

"Can you dress her, in these?" Negi asked, holding up the sweats.

Setsuna nodded, we faced the wall as she quickly redressed Emerald. We turned around and saw a grey blob with dark brown hair sitting on the edge of my bunk. (Akurei had been crashing on the coach...) Setsuna had a satisfied grin on her face before she patted each of us on the head, hugged Emerald, then retreated out of our dorm.

"Akurei-kun would rather be crashing in an all girls dorm than with us?" Negi said, sighing. "He must really not like Emerald when she screws up."

"Whatever. Let's get some sleep." I yawned. I picked up Emerald by her underarms. "Upsie daisy, Emerald-chan."

"Night, Ko-kun. Negi..." Emerald sighed before she closed her eyes as Negi and I tucked her in on the coach.

We got ready for bed before I clicked off the light. Negi smirked at me from the top bunk.

"What?" I asked in a whisper.

"You totally like Emerald-chan." Negi said, grinning.

I scowled, "Whatever. She isn't even my type."

We had been asleep for a few moments, when I felt something crawl onto my bunk, and climb under the covers. I was too sleepy to open my eyes as the thing cuddled up next to me and I wrapped my arm around it. Falling straight into a deep sleep...

"Kotaro-kun..." a soft voice said in her sleep.

(Who's saying my name?) I thought, waking up mentally. (It's a girl's voice...)

I opened my eyes. It was still early morning. I looked down at the fifteen-year-old Emerald, sound asleep. My arm was wrapped around her waist. Her face was filled with chibi-blushes. I smiled at her softly, realizing _Emerald_ was the thing that had crawled into my bunk last night. But then I felt something I had never felt before.

_B-bmp._

(What the-? Did I hear that correctly?) I blushed as I stared down into Emerald's face, strands of her dark brown hair hanging in her face. (Emerald-chan... what is this feeling?) My eyes began to close as I fell back asleep. (Emerald-chan...)

**Emerald's POV**

A/N: Dreams are in italiacs...

_I squinted my eyes as a bright light shined upon me. I felt a strong wind blow and my hair flew up as well. I then saw a siren walking towards me. An evil aura radiantly from her. She smirked. Her white blonde hair falling down to the back of her knees. She stared at me with magenta eyes._

_"Kiseki Otome..." _

_"What do you want with the Miracle Maiden?" I demanded. "She is not willing to be your disciple."_

_"I want her purity."_

_"What are you?"_

_"I am what you see. Siren." She replied. "And I need the purity that resides in the Kiseki Otome's veins."_

_I began to tremble, my voice came out choked._

_"S-She shall not come willingly. S-She won't let you have her powers."_

_"Her purity shall be mine, Emerald Atilea Miyazaki." Siren then said. "But you know all about this, don't you?"_

_I froze, sweat sliding down my forehead as I stared in horror. A ribbon of gold formed before it circled around me like a snake._

_"You are the Kiseki Otome..." Siren hissed, her eyes glowing. "I shall have your powers..."  
_

_"No... you can't!" I cried, the ribbon preventing me from escaping as Siren approached. I then let out in an ear-splitting scream, the first word that had screamed in my arm the moment I felt fear, "KOTARO!"_

"KOTARO!" I screamed, thrashing off the sheets covering me, and finally waking up in a cold sweat.

"What?! What is it?!" a surprised voice cried, grabbing my shoulders.

I took a few deep breaths, my face hot, and my hands shaking. I turned to look at the jet-black haired boy currently trying to calm me. Tears burning my eyes. I then looked down to see myself in a pair of Negi's sweats and sharing a bed with Kotaro... meaning...

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" I cried at once, falling backwards off the bed.

"Nothin'! Now tell me what just caused you to cry out my name!" Kotaro ordered.

I took a deep breath before I sighed, telling Kotaro of my dream...

**Akurei's POV**

"Come again? Miracle Maiden?" I repeated in disbelief.

Kotaro nodded, "That's what Emerald-chan dreamt of. I think that you guys are really the ones that can retrieve the Antharis Artifacts."

I looked up just as the final bell rang. Kotaro had been keeping me company since Emerald was taking her midterms. She was still grumbling over the fact that she had been turned into a three-year-old... and that Asuna and I had forced Kotaro and Negi to take care of her in her, uh-hmm, 'difficult state'. I closed my manga and smiled when I saw Eva-chan walking towards us. Her blonde hair flowing gracefully.

"Hanyou." Eva muttered, eyeing Emerald's crush. She smiled at me, "Hello, Akurei. Are you waiting for Emerald-chan?"

"Yes, Master." I replied, Kotaro snickered. "Have you seen her?"

"She was being harrassed by Nodoka-san, now that I think about it."

"Not again!" Kotaro and I shouted in agony. "Emerald!"

We took off running to hear distressed pleas for help. We turned a corner and saw Nodoka and Emerald wrestiling on the ground. Yue and Negi were close by with Konoka and Setsuna. Kotaro and I twitched at what we saw Emerald do next.

"GET OFF OF ME ALREADY!" she shouted, glowing complete green before Nodoka soared in the air, screaming at the top of her lungs, and landing on top of Ayaka, who was coming around the bend from the other side of campus. Emerald dusted off her hands as she stood up, glaring menacingly. "Sheez. I'd figure she'd learn after the third time I used my powers on her."

"She's strong..." Kotaro muttered, only I heard him.

"Hey! Idea!" sang Konoka. "Why don't Kotaro-kun and Emerald-chan have a match?"

Kotaro and Emerald looked reluctant, but they answered at the same time.

"Alright!"

"Good, let's have it at the World Tree Stadium." suggested Eva. "I want to see what Asuna-san's and Setsuna-san's training has taught her."

Emerald and Kotaro nodded, before they walked of in opposite directions to prepare for their match.

(She's gonna have an advantage.) I thought, watching her walk away. (Kotaro refuses to hit girls during close-range combat. And she's a combat-mage.) I then looked at Kotaro walking in the other direction. (But he's been training longer, and he has the power of inugami and shadow split... But this is a match to test Emerald in more ways than one... and I hope that she gives her full best.)

(The World Tree Stadium)

"Ready, Kotaro-kun?" questioned Emerald, smirking.

"Anytime." Kotaro replied, smirking as well.

She held her **Hikari** and was wearing a different outfit than her school uniform. A pair of khaki capri pants, a lavender tank top, and lavender and black lowtop converse. She had pulled her hair back into a low ponytail for the match.

"Then, let's go!" Emerald cried, attacking Kotaro head on.

Kotaro flipped with incrediable speed. Chizuru watched in fear for Kotaro. I watched, praying Emerald wouldn't hurt herself in the process. This was her first real match and she could easily get destroyed.

"Sorry, 'bout this, Emerald!" Kotaro cried, shadow splitting into four Kotaro's, they all surronded her.

Emerald looked around in horror before she created a small bubble like shield around herself. She looked satisfied before she realized Kotaro was gone.

"Huh? Where'd he...?" Emerald said, looking confused.

"Over here." Kotaro said, grabbing her arm and tossing her in the air.

"W-What just happened?" Ayaka asked.

"Obviously, Kotaro hid just as Emerald casted her shield. He was cast inside it along with her and seized his chance to destory her barrier and do some damage." Eva explained, she crossed her arms.

Emerald landed on her feet like a cat. Her eyes closed as she stood up and held her sword across her chest.

"Nice try." she smirked.

Kotaro's dark brown eyes widened.

"But you can't expect me to get hurt like Mei Sakura, can you?" Emerald stared at him, her eyes glowing brightly. "You can't defeat me, Kotaro-kun... not yet."

She moved with incrediable speed and Kotaro was thrown backwards into the wall. The pain must've inflicted a serious amount of pain because he was wincing as he got to his unsteady feet. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Nice." Kotaro commented. "You managed to get past my defenses. But that doesn't mean you can win!"

Both started to use hand-on-hand combat. After a few minutes though, Emerald began to look worn out. Kotaro seized this opportunity and attacked her with his claws, cutting her left arm by accident as she flew backwards and slid across the ground on her back. Kotaro saw the blood and paused, his eyes filled with fear that I recognized. He had the same look plastered on his face that he did in volume 8 when he attacked Chizuru.

"Uh..." Emerald winced, her hand having blood being dripped over it as she held her upperarm. "Good work."

"I'm sorry, Emerald-chan-" Kotaro began, letting his guard down.

Emerald then sent him flying with a sucker-punch in the gut. I winced for him as he landed on his side. Emerald stood over him and grapped the front of his shirt, pulling him up.

"Kotaro..." Emerald whispered. "I must win. I'm sorry."

She then threw him into the air and nailed him with magic arrows. He landed back on the ground with a thud.

"Emerald wins!" Eva declared. "The training was a success. We shall be able to locate the first artifact after the festival."

Chizuru quickly rushed to Kotaro, pulling the defeated hanyou in her arms.

"Kotaro! Kotaro-kun!" Chizuru cried. "Speak to me!"

"Chizuru-nee-chan..." Kotaro muttered, opening his eyes. "It's just like we really met. 'Cept I was in your place and you were in mine..."

(What's he-? Oh, yeah. After they defeated Herrmann, Kotaro rescued Chizuru and held her in the exact same position...) I spotted Emerald having her arm bandaged by Ayaka. (Poor Emerald... for both things. Number one, Ayaka being annoying... and number two...) I looked at Kotaro. (Chizuru and Kotaro over there... it must be crushing her...)

Emerald smiled brightly as she reassured everyone that she was fine. But as soon as her eyes landed on Kotaro and Chizuru, she looked crushed. Eva noticed and frowned as Emerald stood up, and left the stadium.

"Akurei-kun." Konoka said, I faced her. "Do you know what's wrong with Emerald-chan?"

Asuna sent me a warning glance along with Eva, I shook my head. Ayaka, Setsuna, Konoka, and Negi all looked at Chizuru and Kotaro once more before I walked off. My mind questiong the upcoming MahoraFest...

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: (glaring at Akurei) Argh...**

**Akurei: (flicks Santa Claus hat's white ball while making odd noises while doing so.) Hehe.**

**ETP: Hope you guys liked the battle scene! Sorry that I had Emerald win, it was the only way I could make this work out. **

**Akurei: I can't wait for the festival...**

**ETP: I know, I know, cause you get to go on a date with Eva-chan.**

**Akurei: Well, yes, and also cause I get to be in a concert! Wahoo!**

**ETP: Master Masa Random, I'm expecting my normal review! (winks)**

**Akurei: Please Read and Review!**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 5-**

**Kiseki- miracle**

**Otome- maiden**

**Hikari- light**

**Akurei- demon (dark spirit...)**


	6. Chapter VI: Is There Hope?

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Whoa... Emerald-Mask's Mahou Sensei Negima! fanfics... rock!**

**Akurei: No! She's goin' into psychotic fangirl mode!**

**ETP: I am not!**

**Akurei: Are too!**

**ETP: Are not!**

**Akurei: Are too!**

**(Twenty Minutes Later...)**

**Eva: (wipes hands) Baka.**

**ETP: (knocked unconcious from Eva)**

**Kotaro: Why do they always have to argue?**

**Akurei: (throbing headache from blow from Kotaro)**

**ETP: (revived) Disclaimer: We don't own MSN, its characters, or its songs. Thanks for reading and reviewing! (If you did...) WOOT! Sorry, had a Yoo-hoo and now I'm hyper. Also, I have Happy Ready Go! in my head again. Please R&R!**

**Chapter VI:**

**Is There Hope?**

**Emerald's POV**

I walked slowly across the Mahora campus, humming Glow Wild under my breath. One question was on my mind. _Is there hope? _This was bad, considering the fact I had no clue how to deal with the emotions I was having. I was scared, I was excited, I was nervous, I was confused. What else? _B-bmp_. Oh, that. I shoulda known that I couldn't hide my feelings for Kotaro from everyone. Chizuru could see right through me... and... and... I knew it. I knew that Kotaro was in love with Chizuru. He had to be. He looked at her like she was the only one in the universe that could help him. The lone wolf. My crush. Is there hope?

_(Emerald-san...) _a mystical voice that seemed familiar to me whispered. _(Go to the World Tree... now!)_

I suddenly began making my way to the World Tree. Everyone was gone from the stadium as I sat on the high ledge, my arm throbbing from where Kotaro had accidently cut me. I stared at the tree just as it glowed silver at the base of its trunk.

_(Kiseki Otome...) _

"That voice..." I muttered, leaning forward to try and see what the light was.

I began to slide off of the ledge and almost fell forward when someone grabbed me quickly around the waist. I paniced and grabbe donto them as well. They pulled me off the ledge and back onto level ground. I stared into her brown eyes and her cheeks turned pink.

"Emerald! Are you alright!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered, terrified. "Thanks for grabbing me... Se-chan."

"No prob, Emerald-chan." Setsuna replied. "C'mon. Let's get you something to eat. You must be worn out."

She led me away from the World Tree. Little did I know that our problems were only about to begin...

(Negi's Dorm)

"Is he alright?!" I cried, bursting into the dorm and rushing to Kotaro's bunk.

Kotaro was sound asleep, bruises on his face and arms. I noticed Negi and Akurei weren't there and quietly closed the door before sitting on the edge of the bunk, gently stroking Kotaro's hair out of his face.

"I'm so sorry, Kotaro-kun..." I whispered. "If only I hadn't agreed to the match, you'd still be unhurt and we could face each other." I smiled softly as I saw his breathing was normal. "My lone wolf..."

I continued whispering to Kotaro as he slept peacefully. I blushed slightly as I got an idea.

"I'm here for you, Kotaro..." I said in a soft voice, staring at his face. "And I always will be... you can count on me." I looked around before I lightly and quickly kissed Kotaro on the forehead. I then said in the softest voice I could muster without going silent, "I... love you... Kotaro..."

A pair of sharp nails dug into my shoulder as I was picked up and dragged into the hallway. I was dropped and looked up to see Chizuru glaring at me.

"Never. I repeat, never, touch Kotaro-kun again." Chizuru growled.

I grew angry, "Why shouldn't I?!"

"Because you're just another obstacle in his life! Your another thing that will hurt him and I won't let you!" Chizuru said menacingly, she grabbed the front of my tank top. "And if you ever touch him again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"What if I touch you?" I smirked, my hand glowing green before I shot an arrow at her and she flew backwards. "You can't stop my feelings. And I can't hide from them any longer."

"Is there hope?" Chizuru laughed, standing up. "Is there, Miyazaki? I know what you truly are. And he'll never love you for it."

Her words sliced through my heart immediatly and I felt a lump forming in my throat. Kotaro moaned from the dorm room and Chizuru and I looked at one another with a deep loathing.

"Why do you even bother yourself, Chizuru?" I demanded. "I'm his age, you're older than him..."

"Because I know where I stand!" Chizuru growled, I noticed a faint scar on her shoulder.

"He did that... didn't he?" I whispered. "Just like with me..."

"I am nothing like you!" shot Chizuru before she turned to leave, she stopped and face me. "Kotaro-kun will choose me. He has too."

(But I'll make sure he doesn't.) I thought, anger bubbling in my stomach. (I'll be the one to save him... and you won't stop me...)

**Kotaro's POV**

"Emerald-chan..." I muttered in my sleep, before my dark brown eyes flickered open to see her staring down at me with her glowing emerald green eyes. I jumped in surprise, "Ahhh!"

"Morning, Sleepyhead!" Emerald sang brightly. "Feeling better?"

"A little." I admitted, confused. "How'd you get in here?"

Emerald smiled, "Negi-sensei excused me from class to stay with you! You want anything?"

My stomach answered for me as it growled. Loudly. Emerald giggled as she got up and got me something to eat. I watched her working in the kitchen. My heart pounding strangly. I could only hope that she could help me understand why I loved to listen for her name. To hear her sweet voice. To see her smiling face. I snapped out of it quickly as she brought me my food and I ate it gratefully. She watched, smiling a half-smile.

"You sure did sleep a long time." stated Emerald.

"How long have you been in here?" I dared to ask.

"Since six. I had to wait till Chizuru left." Emerald explained.

I saw the bandage and felt guilty at once. I didn't mean to go as far as injury Emerald permantly...

"I'm sorry..." I muttered, staring at my lap.

"For what?" asked Emerald.

"For... hurting you." I said quietly. "If there's a scar..."

"It's not really your fault. It was self-defense." Emerald said calmly. "Need anything else?"

I shook my head quickly. Emerald smiled before she looked around uncomfortably.

"Y-You wanna read this with me?" I blurted out, holding up one of Akurei's mangas that I had swiped.

(She's staring at me like I'm insane! She probably hates me now for hurting her!)

Emerald's eyes widened, but she nodded shyly anyway. I scooted over on my bunk and propped up the pillows so we could sit up and read together. Emerald slowly sat next to me, tucking her legs underneath her as she and I began to read...

**Emerald's POV**

"Finally, you're awake." Kotaro's voice said, my eyes opening slowly as midafternoon sunlight filled the room.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, sitting up quickly. "How'd that happen?"

"We were reading together when you suddenly fell asleep on my shoulder." Kotaro explained. "I guess you didn't get much sleep last night."

I rubbed my eyes warily, "You're right. I didn't... sorry for falling asleep on ya. Literally."

"It's alright... um... you wanna have some lunch?" Kotaro replied, smiling.

"Okay." I said brightly, before I started making some Ramen noodles for us. "Hey, Kotaro-kun?"

"Yeah?" he replied, his dark brown eyes scanning over the manga as he continued to read.

"Do you and Chizuru-chan..." I trailed off sadly.

"What? What're you asking?" Kotaro replied quietly.

"Love each other?" I finished, swallowing the lump forming in my throat once more.

Kotaro anime collapsed off the bed and I quickly rushed to his side, pulling him upright once more. Kotaro began to freak out.

"L-Love? NO WAY!" Kotaro choked out. "Chizuru-nee-chan... and me? She's like my guardian!"

(And she doesn't know that...) I thought to myself, feeling happiness at once. (He doesn't love Chizuru! There is hope!)

Setsuna burst into the room and stopped short. She then exclaimed practically in once breath with excitement in her brown eyes, "Thepreporationsaredone! Thefestivalisalmosthere!"

A/N: Translation: The preporations are done! The festival is almost here!

"That's great! Now we can have a break!" Kotaro paused for a moment and stared at me. "Wait... we still have to make plans for our... date."

"Date? What date?" Setsuna repeated, looking puzzled.

"Kotaro and I are going to the festival together on the last day." I explained quietly. "I guess you can call it a date..."

Setsuna nodded to acknowledge that she understood. Her eyes looked distant as she looked out the window and towards the World Tree. I followed her gaze and saw the silver light once more. I was dying to know why it was calling to me...

_(Emerald...) _I looked around as I heard the voice once more. (_Come to me... Kiseki Otome...)_

"Emerald-chan!" Kotaro and Setsuna shouted as I passed out, falling to the ground and plunged into an instant dream. "Emerald!"

_"You again!" I cried, stancing myself as Siren stood before me. _

_"I know the truth, Kiseki Otome..." Siren said softly. "I know what you shall do... to save him."_

_"What're you talking about!?!" I demanded, positioning myself to attack soon. _

_"The quest will claim your life, Sapphire Descendent."_

_"So many names..." I muttered. "Miracle Maiden, Sapphire Descendent... what's next?"_

_"You are the direct descendent of the Miracle Maiden, Princess Sapphire of Antharis." Siren replied evilly. "The purity of Antharis courses through your veins and I need that purity!"_

_"To do what, freak!?" I shouted, my sides were starting to burn unpleasantly._

_"Why, to increase my own power, of course." Siren said, smirking. "You see, Emerald, if I have your purity, I can destroy any magi that may stand in my way. Including..."_

_"Negi and Akurei..." I whispered in horror._

_"Correct." Siren replied, staring at me with her magenta eyes. "You will give me your purity, willingly."_

_"What makes you think that?" I spat. "I would never give you my gift!"_

_"Oh, I have ways..." Siren reassured me sickly. "And I'll start with the one person you care most about."_

_  
I breathed the only name that fled to my mind, "Kotaro..."_

_  
Siren's white blonde hair flowed behind her as she approached me, my feet rooted to the floor. She raised her right palm and touched my forehead. Her magenta eyes staring directly into my emerald green eyes. I felt a stabbing go through my stomach and I gripped it, horrified to look down. Siren laughed as hot blood gushed over my forearms and I fell backwards. _

_"Perish now... and never return." Siren whispered._

_"Ko...taro..." I said in a soft whisper..._

"Emerald-chan! Emerald!" a frantic voice said from far away as I felt someone shaking me. "Please wake up!"

My eyes flickered open and I saw I was gripping my stomach. I sat up slowly feeling lightheaded. Setsuna gripped my left shoulder while Kotaro held me upright while kneeling next to me.

"What did you see?" whispered Kotaro when he saw the look on my face.

I winced and shut my eyes tightly, gripping my sides. They were burning again, moreover, I felt ill and fatigued. Kotaro held me up as my head rested upon his shoulder.

"Don't close your eyes. Tell me what you saw." ordered Kotaro.

I tried to open them, but more pain shot tears to my eyes and blurred my vision. I began to tremble and whimper.

"Emerald. I need you to tell me!" Kotaro exclaimed.

"...Death..." I finally whispered in a hollow terrified voice.

(There is no hope... not anymore...) I thought as everything became black and I passed out in Kotaro's arms.

**To Be Continued...**

**Akurei: Where'd I go?!  
**

**ETP: I dunno! Sorry!**

**Akurei: I'm currently trying to work out my back story...**

**ETP: And I'm trying to figure out what's gonna happen during the Mahorafest, which is gonna last seven chapters. Then the actual quests to retrieve the Antharis Artifacts begin... and my head hurts now.**

**Akurei: I need to get you a new mind.**

**ETP: I do have one, just no brain.**

**Akurei: (randomly) Setsuna-chibi!**

**ETP: Um... okay... Please Read and review! (cough-Click-the-purple-button-cough)**

**Akurei: Chapter 7!**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 6-**

**Kiseki- Miracle**

**Otome- Maiden**

**Akurei- Demon (dark spirit)**


	7. Chapter VII: Imaginary Whispers

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Sorry, but Akurei couldn't be here for the introduction, so Master Masa Random shall be taking his place for this chappie! **

**MMR: Yay! New chappie!**

**ETP: And MMR has completly lost it.**

**MMR: Please start the new chappie! I am a fan and I need to read!  
**

**ETP: Okay, okay, don't get your wand in a knot. I swear, I'm talking to a dude as tall as his fridge...**

**MMR: (eagerly awaits ETP to say something)**

**ETP: Your turn for the disclaimer.**

**MMR: Sweet! Sorry, I'm random. Disclaimer: Lycanthroat and ETP don't own MSN, its characters, its songs, and the quotes of songs. ETP only owns Emerald and Lycanthroat owns Akurei. ETP also owns Antharis, Siren, and this fanfic. Please Read and Review! (I know I will...)**

**Chapter VII:**

**Imaginary Whispers**

**Kotaro's POV**

"'Fallen angels at my feet. Whispered voices at my ear. Death before my eyes. Lying next to me I fear. She beckons me. Shall I give in? Upon my end shall I begin? Forsaking all I've fallen for. I rise to meet the end.'" someone recited in a terrified whisper.

Opening my eyes, I saw Emerald finally awake. It was 3:00 am and she had been unconcious for hours on end. Happiness, to see her awake, filled my heart... until I noticed Emerald looked strange. Her normal dark brown side-swept bangs hair was strewn across her face and fell into her eyes. She was trembling violently as she hugged herself, sitting on her knees. She looked at me with terrified emerald green eyes. The normal unique glow within them gone. I listened with my hanyou ears as she recited yet another quote.

"'I linger in the doorway, of alarm clock screaming, monsters calling my name. Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me, where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story.'"

"Em?" I whispered as quietly as I could, making my way through the dark dorm. "Emerald?"

Setsuna and Konoka were asleep ontop of the loft while Asuna was asleep in her bed above Emerald. She looked up at me with wide frightened eyes as she spoke in a hollow whisper another quote.

"'Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear. Sealed with lies through so many tears. Lost from within, pursuing the end. I fight for the chance to be lied to again!'" hissed Emerald. She muttered something else to herself before she spoke to me again, still in a freaky whisper. "'But through my tears breaks a blinding light. Birthing a dawn to this endless night. Arms outstretched, awaiting me. An open embrace upon a bleeding tree. Rest in me and I'll comfort you. I have lived and I died for you. Abide in me, and I vow to you. I will never forsake you...'"

"Emerald." I said, my breathing becoming heavy as I slowly approached the younger girl. "Em? Are you okay?"

"Stay back!" hissed Emerald, her head jerking up and she bared her teeth at me. "Stay away!"

I continued to slowly make my way towards her. My hand finally found her shoulder and she began rocking back and forth. Quoting once more from what I finally recognized as Evanescence.

"'I'm numb to you- numb and deaf and blind. You give me all but the reason why. I reach but I only feel air at night. Not you, not love, just nothing. I run to you, and run away from this hell. Call out your name. Giving up, giving in. I see you there, still you are, farther away'"

(Oh... lord... what is goin' on here?!) I thought in horror as her eyes stared at me.

"'Try to forget you. But without you I feel nothing. Don't leave me here, by myself. I can't breathe... I run to you, and run away from this hell. Call out your name. Giving up, giving in. I see you there, still you are, farther away...'"

"Emerald, breathe!" I ordered quietly, gripping her shoulders and sitting in front of her. "C'mon Em. Breathe."

Emerald trembled even more, her hands clutching the hem of her shirt.

"'Take another chance to find a distant sanity. And turn your pain to truth. Take another chance to fight a different enemy. And try to free it.'" recited Emerald softly. "'Dance with me, can't be so hard. Time to reveal what's in your heart. Desolation. Grief and agony...'"

Her eyes shined with tears as she looked up and into my eyes. She whispered in a non-threatening voice.

"Save me... Save me Kotaro... Save me from her..."

"I promise. I will protect you." I swore to her.

Emerald's tears rolled down her face and onto my cream colored shirt as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Please don't leave me..." she begged. "Don't let me fall into darkness..."

(What's wrong with her?) I asked myself as she continued to sob onto my shoulder. (Why is she acting so scared and strange? Does it have to do with these dreams?)

"I promise you." I whispered softly in her ear. "I promise..."

She stopped sobbing for awhile and I never felt her arms move from around my torso. Suddenly, I joined in the embrace and was surprised that it didn't pain me at all. It was actually... nice. Emerald spoke after what seemed like an eternity.

"She's inside my head... she won't quit whispering to me." Emerald said terrified. "She's trying to take over... but I must fight. I must stop her." I looked at her eyes as she looked back up and into my face, hers tearstained. "But I shall defeat this battle, Kotaro-kun. I shall because I'm the only one who can."

"And why is that?" I dared to ask.

Emerald smiled a soft smile at me, her eyes closing.

"Because," she said gently and truthfully. "I am the Kiseki Otome..."

"Emerald... I'll protect you, no matter what she does to you." I promised. "I can't let her hurt you."

"No." Emerald said sharply.

"No?" I repeated.

"I can't involve you. She knows my secrets, my desires... she'll use them to her advantage."

"Emerald, I-" I began.

"Kotaro, if you want to protect me, get me away from everyone." Emerald said, her eyes still missing the glow. "I am a danger to them and I can't... I can't endanger Akurei, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, Eva, Chizuru, Nodoka, Yue, and... you. Tell Akurei this..." Emerald pleaded. "Tell him to find the truth about Siren and use it to stop her."

I spoke only after I rethought her words, "Em... I dunno if I can do th-"

"Promise me!" Emerald ordered, cutting me off, and grabbing my hands, staring at me with pleading eyes. "Promise me... please."

"Fine." I agreed reluctantly. "Where should I take you so you can't harm anyone?"

Emerald thought for a moment, "Eva-chan might know..."

"We'll go see her in the morning." I said.

"Very well." Emerald said.

"Emerald... are you sure you're alright?" I asked.

Emerald nodded before she curled up on her covers. I started to get up when she grabbed my wrist.

"No... don't leave... please." pleaded Emerald, looking horrified to be left alone. "Kotaro-kun..."

"I kinda need to get some sleep." I pointed out, ruffling my spikey hair with my free hand.

Emerald's face turned blood red before she spoke, "You could sleep with me..." I stared at her with a horrified look. She turned even redder. "Not that 'sleep', you perv!"

"Sorry." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Um... I guess it would be alright."

I climbed into the bunk with her, my arm behind my neck as Emerald rested her head on my chest and closed her eyes. I brushed her hair out of her face.

"G'night, Kotaro." she sighed.

"Night, Em." I replied, closing my own eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Emerald's POV**

_"No... not again..." I awoke to find myself in a beautiful field of paper flowers. _

_Siren was standing over me, her gown flowing with the gentle breeze. _

_  
"We meet again. Do you like my powers now?" Siren smirked._

_  
I forced myself onto my unsteady feet, "Get outta my head."_

_"Nope. I don't think I will." Siren replied. "I'm having too much fun."_

_  
"I can see you aren't going after Akurei... why is that?" I questioned, we circled one another._

_"I shall go after him another time. Right now, I just need the purity." replied Siren. "Now give it to me."_

_  
"Over my dead body." I said through gritted teeth._

_Siren laughed, "Why? Are you sure?" The gold ribbon formed again and circled me. "Because that can be easily arranged." The ribbon wrapped around me and I felt intense pain throughout my body. "Now, give me your purity!"_

_"Never." I grunted. "Not until I have no other choice."_

_Siren scowled and touched my forehead once more. "Remember this? It hurt you so much last time... do you want to relive it?"_

_"Get away!" I growled. _

_"Not until I have what I truly desire..." spat Siren._

_"And how do you plan to do that?" I questioned, trying to get out of her hold._

_"Watch and see..." Siren cackled as a glowing light shone from her palm and I felt even more pain than ever before. I fell to my knees and felt jolts of electricity running throughout my body. "Had enough?"_

_I tried to fight back, but I soon collapsed in the paper flower field. My vision blurred as Siren disappeared from view. My only hope was to fight her out of my body..._

**Akurei's POV**

I walked towards the World Tree. My mind clouded with the memories that continued to flash through it. I was meeting Eva-chan and the others there to figure out what to do with Emerald. She had been possessed and she was a danger to all of us. Siren was going to attack soon, and we had a lead as to why she was currently only going after Emerald. She was more vulnerable than me. I saw Emerald standing away from everyone at the base of the tree. Staring at her loafers. Eva smiled warmly at me and I returned it, still worried.

"So, Emerald-chan is dangerous?" Konoka said quietly.

"Yes... and we must prevent her from harming us." Eva said quietly. "We're going to seal her in a special area for the first two days of the festival. That's when Siren can get her magical energy the most. On the final day, Emerald should be fine."

"Are you sure you want this?" I asked my friend.

She nodded, "It's the only way... but you must find out about the Kiseki Otome while I'm sealed."

"I understand." I replied, I followed her sad gaze to Kotaro. "I'll find out the truth... you can count on me."

"Thank you." Emerald said. "Akurei-kun..."

"Ready, Akurei-kun?" Negi asked, holding his staff.

I held my own staff and we crossed them above Emerald's head. The others watched as Emerald's body turned green and a bubble like object formed around her. She sat down, hugging her knees, and closing her eyes slowly. The bubble floated towards the top of the World Tree and vanished from view.

"Emerald-chan..." I muttered quietly. "Please, be safe."

"She'll be fine, that containment spell should prevent Siren from taking over for the next 62 hours." explained Negi. He smiled at Kotaro and Setsuna. "Now, who all is coming with Akurei and me?"

Asuna, Kotaro, and Setsuna stepped forward, all looking serious.

"We're going to find out about your past, aren't we?" Asuna said quietly.

I nodded, knowing that the truth would be the only thing stopping Siren from gaining the purity within Emerald.

"If it's to save Em, I'm in." Kotaro replied.

"Hey! I'm the only one who calls her that!" I exclaimed, annoyed.

Kotaro smirked, "Not anymore, Demon Boy."

(Demon Boy?) _Twitch_. (Oh-kay! That moron's asking for it!)

"I swore to protect all of the people that care about me." Setsuna said quietly. "And Emerald-chan..."

I stared at her red face and started to chuckle. It was the whole Konoka ordeal all over again.

(Setsuna-san likes Emerald! Setsuna-san likes Emerald! And Konoka! HAHA!) I laughed mentally. (Too bad Emerald's madly obsessed with Kotaro-kun.)

A/N: Akurei! I SHALL KILL THEE FOR THAT IDEA! GRR!

Negi and I opened a portal with our staffs and all five of us stepped through it.

"Good luck, Akurei-kun!" Eva sang from behind me, causing me to blush.

"Let's do this!" Negi, Asuna, Kotaro, Setsuna, and I cried together.

**To Be Continued...**

**MMR: Whoa...**

**ETP: He won't leave! My authoress powers aren't woring neither!**

**Akurei: Where'd he come from? And get over it.**

**ETP: I dunno!**

**Akurei: Next chapter is where you learn all about Akurei's and Emerald's true pasts... and why they were plunged into Negima...**

**ETP: So, please read and review! And I'll try to have Chapter 8 up ASAP.**

**MMR: Man, at this rate, I'm gonna _have_ to change my PenName to _Almost_ Master Masa Random...**

**Akurei: I'm off to go get some Ramen...**

**ETP: And I need to go work on Chapter 8!**

**MMR: NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**ETP: Fans are so crazy... now I know how Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever feels.**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 7-**

**Kiseki- Miracle**

**Otome- Maiden**

**Akurei- Demon (dark spirit)**


	8. Chapter VIII: Lost and Lonely

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): I can't believe I'm already on Chapter 8... Geez.**

**Akurei: I can. It's called YOU HAVE NO LIFE.**

**ETP: Well! It's not like I... dangit! Can't even come up with a good comeback...**

**Akurei: Hehe... baka.**

**ETP: Anyways, time for a non-fluff chappie!**

**Akurei: FINALLY!**

**ETP: Hey, what was with the whole, 'If you want to sue for assault with deadly fluff, sue ETP', crap?**

**Akurei: Um... hehe...**

**ETP: AKUREI! (chases with Hikari Blade)**

**Akurei: AHHH! DO NOT WANT!**

**ETP: COME BACK HERE! Disclaimer: We do not own MSN, its characters, or its songs... um... this is an idiotic question, but what does OOC mean? Please somebody explain it to me! Thx for reading and reviewing the last chappie! Onto the next one!**

**Chapter VIII:**

**Lost and Lonely**

**Akurei's POV**

"Here we are." I said quietly as we stepped through another portal that led us to an old village. "My home from the past."

"The past?" Negi replied.

I nodded, "I guess I need to explain to you how we suddenly appeared at Eva-chan's resort."

"That might be a LITTLE helpful." Asuna said, sweatdropping.

"Look over there." I said, pointing at a field of snow covered grass.

"It's Emerald!" Kotaro said excitedly, Negi snickered. "Oh! Shut up Negi!"

"Correct, that is Emerald and me, when we first met." I said, watching the scene below with my mako eyes.

"Oof!" the ten-year-old Emerald exclaimed as she fell face first into the snow. "You meanie!"

"Shoulda known I would've attacked ya." my ten-year-old self laughed, holding his hand out.

She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm Akurei..." He introduced himself to Emerald.

"I'm Emerald." She replied.

"Hey, would you happen to be a magi, like me?" He then asked, staring at the magi-like clothes she was wearing.

Her emerald green eyes smiled, "Yep! I'm gonna be a combat-mage just like my daddy!"

"My parents are pretty famous for their abilities themselves." my ten-year-old self smirked.

"Wanna be friends?" Emerald blurted out.

"Sure." He replied before they ran off towards the village.

"So, that was you when you were younger?" Setsuna asked me.

"Yeah. That wasn't the last time Emerald and I encountered. It turns out that there was a great battle over the far mountains and Emerald's father was killed in it. She was confused and out of her mind when I found her in the field." I explained sadly. "My parents took her in immediatly and we became close friends."

The scene before us faded away as we stood in complete darkness. I slipped my hands in my pockets before I turned around to face another memory. This time the others saw the twelve-year-old Emerald alone, staring out at the sunrise sadly.

"Papa..." she said quietly. "Mama? Where are you?"

"There you are!" my twelve-year-old self exclaimed, rushing towards her. "Kaythor-sama has been searching for you!"

"Where's our parents?" Emerald asked, looking at him with sad hollow eyes.

He turned away, his own eyes filling with tears. His hands clenched at his side and he refused to look back at her.

"They're dead."

The scene faded once more. The others staring at me with horrified looks plastered upon their faces.

"Dead?" Asuna repeated. "Oh my gosh..."

"My parents were attacked on their way home from a quest. Kaythor-sama had been training Emerald and I when my parents weren't. He had learned the news before us and told me immediatly, but he waited to tell Emerald because of her recent tragedy. That was the last time I grew close to anyone."

"What happened next?" Negi asked.

Kotaro watched as another scene appeared before our eyes. It was when we were fourteen-years-old. We were battling together against a pack of demons.

"Nice job!" Emerald commented.

"It's nothing." He replied. "Uh-oh, Double Path attack. Now!"

"**SEPTENDECIM SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIES LUCIS!**" Both cried, standing back-to-back.

"Good work." an elderly voice said as both leaned on their knees and panted.

"Kaythor!" they cried in excitement, rushing to a man with long silver hari and a beard. He smiled at them with gold brown eyes. "Did you see!? Did you see?!"

"Calm down you two! I saw! I saw!" laughed Kaythor. "You've been improving, my young apprentices."

"Do you think we'll be as good as our parents one day?" Emerald asked hopefully.

Kaythor patted her ontop of the head, "I do... my young child." He turned to my fourteen-year-old self. "Akurei... I think you know what's coming..."

"Yes, Sensei." He replied, nodding slightly.

"Now, let's get home and get something to eat, what do you say?" Kaythor asked, grinning. "And as a treat, I'll make your favorite desert!"

"Yay!" both cheered before they ran ahead, Emerald tripped over a root.

"Hey! Wait for me, Akurei-kun!" Emerald shouted, standing up and going after him.

"My young children..." Kaythor said quietly, looking at the stars. "So much like your true parents..."

"That was so sad!" Asuna and Setsuna wailed while Negi, Kotaro, and I sweatdropped. The memory changed. "But that fighting rocked!"

"Indeed. When working together, Emerald-chan and I were nearly unstoppable." I replied, the scene changed once more. "This is where the Antharis Artifacts come in."

There we were, at fifteen years of age. We held of staffs in a battle stance as we gathered our chi. Our eyes filled with power. Determination on our faces. Kotaro stared at Emerald sadly, knowing she was currently sealed away in a deep sleep. Setsuna stared at her also. Negi and Asuna waited for something to happen.

"NOW!" we shouted, a blast of magical light shout from our combined staffs and hit twelve different artifacts circling above us. They blasted into seperate directions and trails of magical sparkles fell on us. We both collapsed and panted weakly. "Uh..."

"It's over... we sealed them." my fifteen-year-old self sighed. "No other magi other than us can unseal them from their temples."

"Is it really over, Akurei-kun?" asked Emerald as she weakly pulled herself up. "Kaythor thinks it is, but how do we know that Siren won't try and seek the Antharis Artifacts?"

"She'll seek them, but only the Kiseki Otome's purity and the Kiseki Akurei's combined power can unlock four of the items. The other two sets of four can only be opened by the Kiseki Otome's purity, or by the Kiseki Akurei's power." He explained. "Now let's go tell Kaythor-sensei..."

The darkness consumed us one final time. Kotaro, Asuna, Negi, and Setuna stood in a square around me.

"Hold it..." Negi said slowly. "We know that Emerald-san's the Miracle Maiden... but who's the Miracle Demon?"

"I am... I am the Kiseki Akurei..." I answered. "Now to tell you what happened the next day. I would show you, but I can't remember it. This is what I learned from the ancient texts that Eva-chan gave to me and Emerald."

Kotaro crossed his arms, "Go ahead."

"I then made a Faustian Pact, in which I agreed to forfiet my soul when I died. Of course I got something in exchange. Either I would be only killed in battle or by grief/heartache. Meaning I couldn't die of old age, poisoning, etc... or, I would be granted power rivaling the gods." I explained.

"What about Emerald-chan?" Negi and Kotaro asked in unison.

"Emerald took the pact as well, causing her to be bounded to me by spirit. We were attacked one night by a powerful group of exorcists when Kaythor had sent us patrolling the village. They sealed US away because of our nearly god-like powers. Not wanting to become imprisoned, our spirits fled to a different dimension, into two human embryos before we could develop two proper souls." I continued, Asuna gasped along with Setsuna. "Now that the Artifacts have become unsealed, we were called back into this dimension, by high-level magic by Eva-chan and the combined power of some other magi. Ever since we took place in those embryos in the other dimension, we had no clue of our pasts there. And now that we are back here, we have no clue of the human lives we've been living in the other dimension."

"Oh my gosh..." Asuna said quietly. "Emerald-chan told me about how her father had been a combat-mage and how her mother was a hanyou who died in childbirth... but I didn't know that much..."

"Her mother was a what?" Setsuna, Negi, and Kotaro said in disbelief.

"A hanyou... like you, Kotaro..." Asuna repeated.

I looked at them all.

"Tomorrow, we shall look at the rest of Emerald's past." I declared. "Get some rest and prepare for the worst... and Kotaro?"

"Yeah?" Kotaro said.

"Stay away from the World Tree. Don't try talking to Em... she won't be able to hear or respond."

"Fine..."

"Good... now let's head back..." I said, Negi and I reopened a new portal and we stepped through it.

(We were lost... and lonely... until Kaythor took us it.) I thought sadly. (Being orphaned and unsure of our powers... then being lost in the other dimension... only to be sent back to our own dimension? Lost and lonely... forever...)

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: grr... I'm still trapped in the bubble...**

**Akurei: Our past took an entire chapter! COOL!**

**ETP: Technically, it was just your past and some of mine.**

**Akurei: Whatever, this is so cool!**

**ETP: Please R&R!**

**Akurei: 2 Chapters in one day? You work fast.**

**ETP: I know, I know...**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 8-**

**Kiseki- Miracle**

**Otome- Maiden**

**Akurei- Demon (dark spirit)**


	9. Chapter IX: Sapphire Descendent

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Oh... my... lord... HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Akurei: Can you believe he wrote that?**

**ETP: (shakes head while turning pink from laughter) MMR, thx for the christmas present! It was so funny!**

**Akurei: But we shall defeat thee!**

**ETP: Ignore psycho path here. Anyways, onto the next chappie!**

**Akurei: My turn for disclaimer!**

**ETP: Alright... alright... there might be some slight fluff in this chappie.**

**Sheep from Alps: BAAAA! (NO! DEAR GOD! WE CAN'T LOOSE ANYMORE!)**

**ETP: Uh... MMR! WHAT HAVE YOU CREATED?!**

**Akurei: Disclaimer: We don't own MSN, its characters, its songs, or Masa's random sheep involving ideas... (who may appear in the sequel... not sure yet...) This is Emerald's past... please Read and Review!**

**Chapter IX:**

**Sapphire Descendent**

**Emerald's POV**

_"They shall stop you, Siren." I smirked, protecting myself with a shield from her. "They know what you're trying to do to me. They're protecting me."_

_"You think I care?" Siren laughed. "It doesn't matter, I can easily escape from your mind and try another approach." She paused. "W-What is this?! I can't escape!"_

_"Surprised? Eva-chan and Negi-sensei figured you'd try it. This containment charm keeps all magic from entering and ESCAPING it. Once the two days are over, you'll become powerless, then we'll defeat you."_

_"I shall have your artifacts if it's the last thing I do!" Siren threatened. "And I will have the pleasure of claiming your life and purity when I'm done."_

_I glared at her, "You stay away from me! I won't let you hurt all the people I care about!"_

_Siren stopped short and looked away from me, muttering the twelve items under her breath. The four I had sealed alone were the Aquaris Staff, Pisces Locket, Gemini Wand, and the Libra Tiara. Akurei's were the Aries Staff, Cancer Locket, Leo Wand, and Sagittarius Tiara. The ones we had sealed together were the Capricorn Staff, Tarus Locket, Scorpio Wand, and the Virgo Tiara. Each symbolized a different zodiac and gave special enhanced magical abilities. And when brought together..._

_"I must... to destroy them..." Siren said sickly. She looked at me, "Poor orphan, do you miss your mother and father? Would you like to see them again?"_

_"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed.  
_

_"You never knew your mother... she was a hanyou like that one boy." Siren smirked. "Would you like to see her again? Actually meet her?"_

_"You're twisted." I spat. "You can't revive them..."_

_  
"Oh, but I can... for a price?"_

_To see my father again... to meet my mother? These were my heart's truest desires... could she possibly? No... she's lying. No one can raise the dead. I can't fall for her tricks. I must fight..._

_"Get away." I growled through gritted teeth. "I will never give in."_

**Akurei's POV**

"All rested?" I asked as we met outside of Eva-chan's house. They all nodded, "Good."

"What's that?" Asuna blurted out when I held up a brown leather bound book.

"Emerald's past." I replied. "Negi?"

We placed the book on the ground and stood over it, crossing staffs and opening an emerald green portal. Asuna, Setsuna, and Negi all stepped in the portal, but Kotaro seemed hesitant. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know this is hard for you, but we need to know this. To help save her." I reassured.

Kotaro looked down with his dark brown eyes, "I know... but Akurei?"

"Hmm?" I replied.

"I'm feeling things I've never felt before whenever I think of Emerald-nee-chan." Kotaro admitted.

"I see she adapted the 'nee-chan' from you." I smirked. "It's okay, you'll understand soon enough."

We entered the portal and were plunged straight into a High Temple. Asuna looked angry.

"What took so long?" she hissed.

"Nothing..." Kotaro said, looking away.

"Um... can somebody explain where we are?" Setsuna interrupted.

"The High Temple of Antharis." I explained, I soon heard voices. "Hide!"

"Okay!" we all agreed before Kotaro and I hid behind a pillar on the left side of the hall and Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna dodged behind a statue on the right.

"Shh... listen." I whispered.

"Good day, Your Highness." a servant's voice came from around the corner.

"Oh, hello." a familiar voice replied.

Kotaro's eyes widened at once, "That sounds exactly like Emerald-nee-chan!"

I indicated to be quiet as a girl wearing a silver and dark blue cherry blossom patterned kimono walked into view. Her waistlength dark brown hair was thick and side-swept bangs fell above a pair of sapphire blue eyes that glowed. Kotaro nearly anime collapsed at the resemblance between her and Emerald.

"Princess Sapphire!"

She turned slowly around and smiled a half-smiled.

"Oh, it's you, Raziel." Sapphire said quietly as a boy slightly taller than her appeared.

Asuna gasped, Negi's brown eyes bulged, Setsuna's hand flew to her mouth, I stared in horror, and Kotaro actually anime-fell face first. The boy that had called the Princess' name, the one named Raziel, looked...

"It's Kotaro-kun!" Asuna mouthed to me.

Exactly like the hanyou currently sitting up. His dark brown eyes to his spikey jet black hair. The only difference was Raziel was human. Not a hanyou. He was wearing a long sleeved forest green shirt with a cream colored polo style shortsleeved shirt over it. On his feet were a pair of brown boots and he wore a pair of black pants.

"Your Highness, your father has been searching for you." Raziel said softly, staring at her with a loving gaze.

Sapphire smiled shyly, "Thank you. Raziel..."

Both looked around for the signs of anyone else. We dodged out of view just in time. Unlike in my memories, they could see and hear us, and we couldn't risk being caught. We all peeked just as Sapphire rushed into an embrace with Raziel.

"Sapphire..." Raziel whispered, stroking her hair.

A/N: Told ya there was gonna be fluff! Haha! (Sheep: BAAAA! (DEAR GOD! THEY GOT JOHNNY! AGAIN!))

"Raziel... my father may be suspecting us." Sapphire whispered back, her hands clutching his shirt as she buried her face into his chest. She looked up with wide eyes, "And I'm bethrothed to..."

"Shh..." Raziel silenced her with a finger to her lips. "We shalln't speak of that."

Kotaro was turning completely scarlet and twitching, I forced myself to laugh mentally at the look on his face. Asuna and Setsuna were sighing silently while watching the two's romantic scene. Negi looked quite lost and scared to say anything.

"Raziel... I think..." Sapphire began, their faces drawing closer until their noses were almost touching. "We should..."

"Sapphire..." Raziel said, tilting his head slightly as both of their eyes closed and their mouths drew closer.

I shut my eyes just in time, in disgust.

"YOU THERE! GET AWAY FROM THE PRINCESS!" a female voice barked.

"Miss Siren!" cried Sapphire in surprise, I reopened my mako eyes in surprise.

Raziel and Sapphire had broken apart immediatly as a beautiful siren came into view looking menacingly. Her long white blonde hair fell to the back of her knees and her magenta eyes sparkled in the light. She was wearing a pale silver gown and a pale silver circlet on her brow. Kotaro bared his teeth and growled at the creature currently messing with Emerald's mind in our time.

"Raziel...?" Siren said softly in surprise. "Princess...?"

"It's not what it looks like!" Raziel said hastily.

Siren's magenta eyes bored into Raziel, "So, this is why she is unwilling to be married. She's in love with a measly peasant."

"Siren! Please!" Sapphire cried, stepping in front of Raziel, who growled at the same time Kotaro did. "Enough of this!"

"Your Highness, I cannot stand by and watch you and this peasant..." Siren began, she trailed off.

"Raziel loves me for me!" Sapphire cried. "And I him!"

"You cannot love him." Siren said menacingly. "He is not of royal blood!"

"I don't care!" sobbed Sapphire.

"Sapphire, please..." Raziel coaxed.

"Raziel!" Sapphire sobbed into his chest.

The memory faded, we were standing in a circle in complete darkness like yesterday.

"What happened?" Setsuna asked quietly. "To Raziel-san and Saphhire-sama?"

"Raziel was banished from the kingdom and from his true love, Sapphire of Antharis. Siren learned of the Antharis Artifacts shortly after and they were hidden for over 200 years." I explained. "Sapphire never saw Raziel again..."

"So, Emerald-nee-chan is Sapphire-chan's direct descendent?" Kotaro replied.

"Correct. As you can tell by the appearances. Emerald-chan is a recarnation of Princess Sapphire." I said in reply. "Now, let's get to Emerald's memories."

We appeared in a small village, this time we needn't hide. A woman with black kitsune ears and a tail wearing a black and emerald green kimono was standing in front of the village entrance. Her emerald green eyes glowed and her light hazel brown hair was thick and shoulder length. A few moments later, a man wearing magi-like clothing appeared smiling with light brown eyes and he had dark brown hair. Strapped to his back was an ancient staff... Emerald's staff...

"How's the soon-to-be mommy?" the man laughed, I realized the hanyou was pregnant.

"Fine... did you find Kaythor-sama?" replied the kitsune woman.

"Yes, he's in a neighboring village over the mountains with another family who just had a son that they, oddly, named Akurei." the man replied. "Have you gotten enough rest, Selene?"

"Don't baby me!" laughed Selene. "Now, let's go home... Raphael."

Night quickly approached and we heard a newborn baby crying. Raphael staggered out of a home with a baby girl in his arms. Her dark brown hair was short and thick, like her mother's. She opened her eyes to reveal a pair of glowing emerald green ones.

"My Emerald..." Raphael said sadly. "The last thing your mother could say, before..."

He fell to his knees, sobbing. The memory faded and we we once more in the circle.

"That was the night Emerald-chan was born." I said quietly. "As you know, Selene died in childbirth. Ten years later, Emerald-chan's father was slain in battle on the mountains. He was trying to get Emerald-chan to Kaythor-sama and she had only begun to learn about her powers. She had chossen already to be a combat-mage, like her father and he had given her his staff to protect herself. They hit her with a confusion spell and she managed to get to the field and met me."

Negi and I opened the portal once more and we stepped through it, appearing back in front of Eva-chan's house.

"Emerald-chan..." Asuna said quietly.

"That's why we have to protect her." I said seriously. "Siren is trying to destroy us and she can't suceed without Emerald's purity or my power."

Kotaro stared at the World Tree in the distance.

"I'm going to save the Sapphire Descendent." Kotaro declared, looking determined. He faced us, "If it's the last thing I do..."

**Asuna's POV**

(_Anesan...) _I looked up at the sound of Emerald's voice in my mind. (_Beware... she's coming...)_

"Emerald-nee-chan..." I said sadly. "Oh, hello. Are you new here?"

A girl who looked no older than fourteen had appeared through the crowd and she stopped in front of me. Her white blonde hair stopped at the back of her knees and she was wearing an academy uniform. She smiled brightly at me with magenta eyes. Around her neck was a opal pendent.

"Hiya! I'm Imoen!" she said in a happy voice. "Wanna be friends?"

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: Finally, done.**

**Akurei: YOU SAID THERE WAS ONLY GONNA BE A LITTLE FLUFF!**

**ETP: Akurei... be rational... AHHHH!**

**MMR: (appears) Okay, since those two are currently trying to murder each other, Chibi-Negi and I shall take over from her.**

**Chibi-Negi: I miss Masayoshi...**

**MMR: He's on vacation!**

**Chibi-Negi: (adorably pouts) No Fun!**

**MMR: Please Read and Review!**

**Chibi-Negi: WHEEEEEEEEE! Hamtaro goodness!  
**

**ETP: Akurei! ENOUGH!**

**Akurei: GET BACK HERE! (chases with huge stuffed duck)**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 9-**

**Akurei- Demon (dark spirit)**


	10. Chapter X: Promises Last Forever

**Chapter 10, Lost From Within**

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Dum-dum-dum... New twist.**

**Akurei: (sighs) You. Are. Insane.**

**ETP: At least I'm not in... love with a vampire!**

**Akurei: Hey! Evangeline's cool!**

**ETP: (sigh) I need to stop arguing with him...**

**Akurei: Oh look! Chibi-Negi!**

**ETP: Wait a sec... if Chibi-Negi's here then that means...**

**BOOM!**

**MMR: Oops, sorry. Lost control of my grenades. Everyone alright?**

**Akurei: (pulls self up with remains of chair into sitting position) I'm good. Hey! ETP?! You okay?**

**ETP: (anime confusion swirls, semi-conscious) Uh... Disclaimer: We don't own MSN, any of its songs, characters, or events. I have finally taken the time to point out that the characters are somewhat OOC. Please Read and REVIEW! And thx for your support MMR! (unconscious now)**

**MMR: Your welcome! (pokes unconscious ETP with a stick) Do you think she'll be alright?**

**ETP: (sucker punches MMR and blasts him into the wall) Baka! NO MORE GRENADES!**

**Chapter X:**

**A Promise Lasts Forever**

**Kotaro's POV**

"Hey, you think that Emerald-nee-chan will be okay up there for another day?" I asked, placing my hands behind my head as I leaned against the stone wall.

Akurei looked up from his manga, "Dunno. I just know that SOMEONE'S so obsessed with her that they're guarding her every waking moment of their life."

"I AM NOT!" I growled subconciously.

Akurei only smirked as I turned red.

"Who said that I was talking about you?" replied the magi.

"Dwah?" I fell anime-facefirst. "Then who else likes Emerald-nee-chan?!"

"I'll give you one guess." Akurei said seriously, holding up his forefinger.

"Aw man! Competition with the sword weilding girl?!" I groaned.

Akurei suddenly looked at me slowly, his teal cat ears twitching along with his left eye.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"YOU ADMIT TO LIKING THAT BAKA?!" Akurei shouted, hopping up and holding a (recently stolen) ukulele above his head. "HOW CAN YOU LIKE THAT PSYCHOTIC TEMPERMENTAL I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE IS?!

"DO NOT WANT!!!!!!" I cried as I hightailed it outta there. "AHH! EVANGELINE! EMERALD! CHIZURU! SOMEBODY! H-E-E-E-E-L-L-L-L-P ME!"

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN PULVERISE YOU! NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD EVER LIKE THAT WHATCHAMACALLIT! WELL, NO ONE OTHER THAN SETSUNA, BUT MY POINT IS..."

Akurei continued to chase me until we both heard an enraged voice scream across the Mahora Campus. We froze to the spot in surprise.

"WHO STOLE MY UKELELE!?!?!" Asuna Kagurazaka's voice screamed so loudly, the world shook.

Akurei slowly turned to me, "RUN! AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T LOOK BACK!!"

**Emerald's POV**

"Finally awake, I see." smirked an unfamiliar voice as my eyes squinted open. "'Bout time."

"My head..." I groaned, as sunlight hit me directly in the eyes. I was completely drained from the containment charm and confused. "Wait... it's not the third day yet... why am I awake?"

"Thank you Captain Obvious." replied a voice sarcastically, I looked around and saw a white blonde haired girl with magenta-brown eyes. Around her neck was an opal pendent. "I sure am glad that you're unprotected."

I staggered somewhat as I narrowed my emerald green eyes, anger boiling in my stomach.

"Now I can destroy as easy as pie." said the blonde girl, snapping her fingers. "Then your purity shall be mine, Emerald."

"Siren!?" I exclaimed in horror, stancing myself. I immediately collapsed to one knee in pain. "Ugh..."

"Don't try it, weakling." Siren smirked, ditching her human form by removing the pendent. "No one's here to save you, pathetic girl. And you can't even cast a simple spell let alone protect yourself."

"I... won't let you..." I winced, trying as hard as I could to stand up properly. "A promise... he promised..."

Siren laughed, "Like the pathetic Kiseki Akurei could stop me, not without that idiotic old man, Kaythor."

Hot tears shot up into my eyes as I thought of my protector and guardian. I hadn't seen him since Akurei and I had escaped to the other dimension...

"What did you do to Kaythor-sama?!" I shouted, balling up my fists in anger.

"Why don't you wait and see...?" whispered the siren.

Her palm glowed violet and black before she stepped toward the containment charm, targeting me. My eyes widened in horror as a sudden stream of black electricity penetrated by only defense, hitting me square in the torso. I stumbled backwards, falling off of the high branch as Siren laughed maniacally.

"Akurei... Setsuna... Kotaro... Asuna... Negi... Konoka... Kaythor... Mom... Dad... I won't... let my promises... die... I won't... let her win..." I shouted as I continued to fall. "A promise lasts... forever... ARGH!"

The last traces of magic in my veins were called upon and I put my hands together, shooting an emerald green jet of lightning at Siren. It knocked her down and she disappeared in a cloud of magical dust. My eyes began to slowly close as I heard a voice penetrating my thoughts, causing me to remain conscious.

"Emerald-chan!" Setsuna cried, I felt her catch me barely before she landed on the branches of the World Tree. "Emerald-chan! Please be alright!"

"Se-chan?" I looked gratefully at my savior. "Thank you... for everything."

"C'mon... let's find Kotaro-kun and Akurei-kun." Setsuna said softly, she then leaped down to the trunk of the tree, before running to locate Akurei and Kotaro. "Hang in there, Emerald."

**Akurei's POV**

"I... I think... it's safe... to come out." panted Kotaro as we hid behind a prize booth from the rampage of Asuna.

"Nuh-uh." I said, shaking my head. "She'll murder us."

"Since when is it 'us'?!" Kotaro growled in anger. "I'm not the one who stole her deadly instrument!"

I smiled sheepishly, "Well, let's go and torture people then!"

"As in how?" the dog-hanyou demanded.

I stood up and walked up behind a group of girls my age. I stood there with the creepiest face I could muster for a few moments before they turned around, screamed, and ran away. I doubled over in laughter. Kotaro only looked around, acting as if he didn't know me in any way, shape, or form. We suddenly heard our names being shouted over the loud cheering of the festival.

"AKUREI! KOTARO! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Setsuna's voice demanded. "PLEASE! EMERALD-CHAN NEEDS HELP!"

"Emerald!" Kotaro and I both exchanged a look before we began searching through the crowd. I finally spotted Setsuna carrying a barely concious Emerald in her arms. Kotaro seemed to have seen her as well. "Setsuna-san!"

"What happened?!" screamed Kotaro, once we were next to Setsuna. "Tell me, Setsuna!"

"She was attacked!" Setsuna said, on the verge of tears. "Please... we need to get her to Konoka-chan!"

"I'll take her." Kotaro said gently, Setsuna handed the barely concious dark bruenette to the dog-baka. "Akurei. Can you get Eva-chan and Negi?"

I nodded, not even looking at them. I was staring at Emerald. Sure, we nearly murdered each other over stupid things, but I couldn't bear to see her hurt that way she was. Dried blood was on her face from a gash on her forehead. Her breathing was shallow. Bruises had begun to form on her arms and her white short sleeved dress shirt was singed from magical electricity. Kotaro only looked at me with a worried glance before taking off with Setsuna.

(Dammit!) I thought in anger. (How could she do that to Emerald?! If I find her, I'll make her pay for what she has done! Mark my words!) I stopped short when I finally spotted Asuna, Eva-chan, Negi, Chamo, and that new girl, Imoen, standing in front of the fountain. (I promise I will avenge my 'sister'... if it's the last thing I do.)

**Kotaro's POV**

"C'mon, Em, I gotcha." I coaxed as I rushed through the crowd, trying to get to Konoka. "Don't fall asleep. We're gonna getcha to Konoka-chan."

Setsuna was running next to me, an annoying feeling clawing at my insides, as she stared at Emerald sadly. Maybe it was jealousy... maybe it was anger... but I put it aside. All that mattered was saving Emerald. I made a promise to protect my friend, and a promise lasts forever. Negi taught me that. We managed to get to the infirmary just as Konoka was leaving, Setsuna grabbing her and pulling her into the Nurse's Office immediately. I placed Emerald gently down on the bed, my eyes gazing at her limp form.

"Emerald-chan!" Konoka looked sadly at the doorway just as Negi entered with Akurei, Asuna, Eva, Chamo, and that new girl, Imoen. Setsuna was leaning against the doorway, staring into space. "Negi-kun..."

Negi pulled out Konoka's Pactio card and they formed a temporary Pactio, allowing Konoka to heal all of Emerald's wounds in a matter of minutes. Very slowly, her emerald green eyes flickered open. She sat up slowly, her palm resting on her stomach.

"What's... goin' on?" Emerald asked, looking dizzy. Akurei quickly grabbed her shoulder to keep her upright. "Why am I in the infirmary?"

Akurei exchanged a look with Setsuna before speaking slowly, "Get some rest, Emerald. I'll tell ya later."

"Oh...kay." agreed Emerald. "Um... thank you all... again."

She laid back down, facing the opposite wall. I firmly planted myself in the chair next to the bed, refusing to move. I wasn't going to let my guard down again. I wasn't going to let Emerald get hurt again. Everyone left the room quietly and Akurei nodded at me and Setsuna, thanking us in his own way. He tossed me a manga to keep me occupied and I caught it carefully, grinning at my good friend. He knew about my feelings for Emerald... but could he be keeping something about her a secret?

"Well, hope you're well rested by tomorrow, Emerald-nee-chan." I whispered quietly. "I'm gonna make sure that you have the most fun ever... I promise."

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: Akurei. Do not, I repeat, not read the next chapter.**

**Akurei: AHH! EMERALD FLUFF! GROSSNESS! (Hehe, unless it's SetsunaxEmerald fluff)**

**ETP: Then the chapter after next is Eva and Akurei's date. (Grr... one of these days...)**

**Akurei: (happy dance)**

**ETP: So, this is a probably gonna be the hardest chappie for me to write.**

**Akurei: Oh no...**

**ETP: But I'm so excited!**

**Sheep from Alps: BAAAAAAAA! (Quickly! Exacuate the remaining sheep before...) BOOM! (Uh...)  
**

**Akurei: Just get on with it...**

**ETP: Please R&R! (coughMMRcough)**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 10-**

**Baka- idiot**

**Kiseki- Miracle**

**Akurei- Demon (dark spirit)**


	11. Chapter XI: Heart's Desire

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): WOOT! The chappie I've been dying to write!**

**Akurei: I'll be... somewhere else... (apparates)**

**MMR: (apparates) And I shall be taking his place!**

**ETP: But I have successfully created a device to protect the Sheep from this chapter!**

**MMR: Aw, man... **

**Sheep from Alps: BAAA! (Thank God for ETP's Invention! How are you feeling Johnny?)**

**Naked (Wooless) Sheep Named Johnny: BAAAA! (Much better, thanks.)**

**ETP: That was... scary...**

**MMR: Onto the chapter!**

**ETP: Disclaimer!**

**MMR: Disclaimer: ETP and Akurei do not own MSN, its characters, songs, or events. They only own their pasts, OCs, and insanity. (Note Characters are slightly OOC, but Akurei and Emerald balance it out in a unique way.) Please R&R! WARNING: INTENSE FLUFFYNESS! WOOT!**

**ETP: And just to let you know, Akurei has finally completed the LFW UST (Lost From Within, Unofficial/Unoriginal Soundtrack) So they will be taking part in the story as soon as I can get some of the lyrics... hehe... Onto the fluffyness!**

**Chapter XI:**

**Heart's Desire**

**Akurei's POV**

"So... Siren attacked me?" whispered Emerald quietly.

I nodded, Kotaro had fallen asleep in the chair, moonlight falling in the infirmary. Emerald was finally awake after resting for the day and sitting in a seiza position on the bed. Her eyes wide in horror.

"Setsuna saved you." I continued. "I'm sorry that we failed to protect you, Emerald."

"It's okay... Akurei." Emerald sighed. "I just can't believe that... after all I've trained for... I couldn't even protect myself!" Her hand hit the bed in anger, her face turning red. "Damn! I hate this! If I know what she's capable of, I can't even..."

"Even what?" I dared to ask, twitching.

Emerald's face turned pink. Twitching herself as she sheepishly ruffled her hair and her eyes shifted towards Kotaro. I shook my head in surprise and anime-fell backwards. Emerald leapt off the bed, pulled me back up, and punched my arm.

"Shut it! Don't wake him!" Emerald hissed, looking menacing.

"You plan on kissing him?!" I hissed back, in disgust. "Emerald! You freak!"

"No!" Emerald growled. "I can't risk Siren hurting him because of my feelings! I'm going to try and avoid kissing him at all costs, no matter how much I may like him!"

I stared at her as she looked down at her trembling hands.

"I know you don't really know what it's like... Akurei... to be in love... but I really can't bear to see Siren hurt Kotaro... not if I can prevent it."

"Kotaro li..." I began, but my voice trailed off. "Night, Em. See ya tomorrow..."

Emerald watched as I suddenly walked out of the infirmary, her emerald green eyes glowing brightly.

**Emerald's POV**

I awoke the next morning to a bright and sunny day, I felt my normal human strength returned to my body, but I knew that it would be another day before I could regain my magic. Kotaro was resting his head on his shoulder, his arms crossed, as he slept deeply. I smiled softly, knowing I had to avoid my heart's truest and deepest desires until Siren was stopped.

"Wake up, Kotaro-kun..." I whispered gently in his hanyou ear.

Kotaro jerked awake, falling sideways out of the chair. I laughed before pulling him onto his unsteady feet.

"Are you feeling better, Emerald-nee-chan?!" exclaimed Kotaro.

I nodded, "Much. Thank you for guarding me... tho' it wasn't needed."

Kotaro turned pink, "But... I wanted to guard you."

"Why?" I blurted out, clearly confused.

Kotaro shook his head before he smirked at my shyly.

"Not tellin'." he replied, before winking. "Yet."

I felt self-conscious at once. Kotaro stretched as I waited patiently for him to grab Akurei's manga.

"Ready?" Kotaro asked me.

Shyly nodding, I walked out the door with a secret smile on my face.

(My Dorm)

"Oh! Time for your D-A-A-A-T-E!" sang Konoka, causing me to jump and scream. "Wupsie. Sorry, Nee-chan."

"Konoka!" I hollered. "Between you and Chamo stalking me, I don't even know how to have any privacy anymore!"

Asuna and Setsuna laughed. I was standing in front of the mirror, trying to figure out what to do with my thick dark brown hair. Normally, I would've left it alone, but I wanted to look... non-tomboy... for once in my fifteen years. Excitement was on my mind as I thought about the day ahead. I had anxiously awaited its arrival since I asked Kotaro to go with me around the festival. Now, I was being tormented... BEFORE the date.

"I said I was sorry!" Konoka sniffled.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" I hastily cried, bowing. "I apoligize, Konoka-nee-chan."

"It's okay! Can I help you get ready?" Konoka asked, hopping in place.

"WHO GAVE KONOKA-CHAN CANDY!" I shouted to Asuna, Setsuna, and Chamo. "CHAMO?!"

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Chamo replied.

"Asuna, may I?" I asked, holding my hand out.

"**Adeat!**" cried Asuna, her artifact appeared and I took it, smacking Chamo into the window.

"Thank you." I replied, handing it back to her.

Unfortunately, since I was magicless at the moment, I had to borrow Asuna's artifact to torture Chamo.

"He deserved it anyways..." grumbled Asuna, after she sent it away. "So, about this 'date'? Is it this whole going around the festival with Kotaro-kun thing? Or are you going with Negi?"

"EW! GROSS! He's like my brother!" I cried, making a face. "And, yeah. I want to look nice, but I also don't wanna over do my outfit."

"Okay, move aside Setsuna." Asuna cried, popping her knuckles. "This could get messy."

"Ahh!!" I screamed, backing away from Asuna. "DO NOT WANT!! SE-CHAN!! KO-CHAN!! HELP!!"

**Kotaro's POV**

"Oh man.. oh man... oh man..." I groaned, hiding my face in my knees as Negi, Chamo, and Konoka stared at me. Konoka had just arrived and wanted to HELP me get ready for my date with Emerald. Apparantly, Emerald was having one heck of a time trying to escape from the torture and psychoticness of Asuna, with Setsuna's help. "Please... don't do this!"

"What's wrong, Kota-chan?" sang Konoka. "Scared of Emerald-chan?"

I shook my head fiercely, though I have to admit when Emerald was angry, she was a bit frightening. Negi was grinning like crazy and had this look on his face that said: I TOLD YA SO!! A look I wanted to punch off his face...

"I know what it is!" Chamo cried in victory, he had a huge bump on his head from being hit into a window by Emerald. I groaned again, hitting my head repeatedly into my knees, "Kotaro-kun is in L-O-O-O-O-V-E! Aren'tcha, Kotaro-kun?"

Negi chuckled as Konoka giggled at my flaming face. Chamo smirking. I shook my head fiercely again.

"First thing's first! New outfit!" cried Konoka in a singsong voice. "These clothes are dull."

I growled, looking up immediately. Konoka was searching through Negi's clothes. She finally found an okay outfit of khaki pants, black and dark green sneakers, a zip up short sleeved hooded dark green shirt, and a black watch. I had just finished putting on the watch (after we kicked Konoka out of course) when she rushed back in and put a hat on my head. I scowled in annoyance.

"Is the hat too much?" Konoka wondered outloud.

"YES!" I shouted, pulling it off quickly and throwing it across the room. It hit Chamo and knocked him off of the bed with a loud **_THUD!!_ **I turned to Negi, "Shut it, Negi!"

Negi stopped laughing when he saw my claws. I smirked before I looked back at Konoka, who was staring at me... in a creepy way.

"You really ARE in love." she said amuzed. "No wonder you've been acting strange lately, Kota-chan."

"Stop calling me Kota-chan!" I yelled.

Konoka only came over and ruffled my hair, "So sweet! I knew that you and Emerald-chan would make a cute couple!"

"I AM NOT IN LOVE!"

"Denial. Only makes it cuter." sighed the cocoa eyed girl.

I sighed myself, giving up. There was no way to keep my reputation. I had to give in. Everyone could tell I had feelings for Emerald... except her. I wondered why I even bothered. Emerald seemed so calm compared to me. I was constantly fighting, constantly acting like a punk, yet... I found that the more I was around Emerald, I was levelheaded, kind, polite, caring... Maybe it was a good thing that Emerald and Akurei appeared. Maybe I was suppossed to fall in love with my new friend. Maybe... but I could only hope that she would feel the same.

"Okay, now let's get you prepped for your date!" Negi smiled brightly. "Emerald-san is really a great person, a bit scarier than Master, but still a great person."

I smiled slyly, none of them knew what I had planned, since I realized I had feelings for Emerald. I was going to tell her my feelings... if only I could. All those lectures from Chibi-Yue seemed to pay off. But I could only hope that Siren would at least give us one night of peace...

**Asuna's POV**

"No! Please!" Emerald cried in fear as I advanced on her. "Anesan! Don't!"

Setsuna watched in horror as I tackled my friend.

"SE-CHAN!" Emerald cried weakly. "PUH-LEEZE!"

I finally managed to drag the protesting mage over to a chair, planted her in it, and tied her to it. She whimpered in fear and I grinned at my accomplishment.

"Hairbrush, please." I said to my best friend.

Setsuna reluctantly handed me the hairbrush, fear in her brown eyes. Emerald started squirming, trying to pull herself free, as I grinned.

"Don't even try it, Emerald-chan." I smirked. "I triple knotted them and only I know how to untie them."

Emerald looked ready to burst into tears as I cackled evilly.

"I love my job as a big sister." I laughed.

**Kotaro's POV**

"Guys, I can't do this!" I cried into my cellphone while waiting outside of Starbooks Coffee for Emerald. It was nearly 5:00 in the afternoon and almost time for our date. I was wearing the outfit Konoka had chosen and panicing. "Help me!"

"Calm down, Kotaro-kun!" Negi laughed in my ear. "It'll be alright. Trust me."

"But I can't!" I whined. "I feel so nervous right now and insecure!"

Chamo got on, "Just breathe, Kotaro-kun. Remember what we all taught you. Forget about the battle with Siren... and go get her!"

"But, Chamo-kun..." I protested. "I don't know what exactly to do..."

"Uh-hmm?" a sweet voice cleared her throat and I quickly hung up, hiding my cell in my pocket. "Kotaro?"

I turned around slowly, my eyes widening at the younger girl standing shyly in front of me, my cheeks burning in embarrassment. Her waistlength thick dark brown hair was pulled back in the middle of her back with a violet hair clip. She was wearing a violet pleated skirt, which stopped a few inches above her knees, with an off-the-shoulder white gauze bolero over a light aqua green sleeveless top. She also wore a pair of light aqua green and violet lowtop converse with white ankle socks. Around her wrists were serenity bangles. On her head was a pair of cosplaying fluffy black kitsune ears. She was also wearing a fluffy black kitsune tail.

"E-Emerald-nee-chan?!" I stammered, anime collapsing.

"Did I over do it?!" Emerald exclaimed, looking completely horrified as she looked at her outfit repeatedly. "Anesan and Se-chan said that I didn't, but if I did, I dunno what I'll-"

"It's fine!" I said hastily. "You look really cute. Beautiful, actually."

"I-I d-do?" stammered Emerald in clear surprise.

"Y-Yeah." I said truthfully. "What about me? Did I over do it?"

Emerald shyly shook her head, "You look very... handsome, Kotaro-kun."

"Handsome? Me?" I choked out, taken aback.

"Yeah." Emerald confessed, turning even redder than I had. "Um... I want you to be yourself. So no hiding thy tail or ears, dog-boy."

"Uh... what?!" I managed to choke out, confused.

Emerald sighed before pulling me behind the store.

"Please?" She begged, widening her emerald green eyes at me.

"Fine..." I muttered.

Emerald giggled uncontrollably for a few moments after I revealed my black and white ears and tail. Tilting my head, I stared at her oddly with my dark brown eyes.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"Nothing." giggled Emerald.

I smirked, "You're REALLY excited, aren'tcha?"

"Yeppie yeppie yep!" Emerald started hopping up and down.

"You promised you WOULDN'T be psycho!" I pointed out while she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay, maybe I did." admitted the bruenette. "So, where first, Kotaro-kun?"

I shrugged, causing Emerald to anime-collapse sideways. Quickly pulling her back up, she hung her head.

"Great! All that planning for you to forget?!" She whined. "Dammit!"

"Whoa! What the... Whoa!" I exclaimed. "That's the first time I've ever heard you say that!"

Emerald covered her mouth and blushed, "Sorry..."

"I know! Let's go and see Ku Fei in the Martial Arts Tournment!" She suddenly cried. "The small one!"

Snatching my hand, I was suddenly pulled through the crowd and toward Emerald's destination.

"Hey! Lemme go!" I cried, staggering. "I can walk y'know!"

**Emerald's POV**

(He looks so cute!) I thought, staring at Kotaro's outfit of khaki pants, black and dark green sneakers, a zip up short sleeved hooded dark green shirt, and a black watch. (I hope that I didn't over do my outfit...)

"Who's next?" The young spunky blonde Chinese girl asked, bowing.

Stumbling, I felt somebody push me forward. I looked over my shoulder in horror to see Kotaro grinning.

"WTF?!" I mouthed to him and he sheepishly shrugged.

Ku Fei eyed me in surprise, "Negi-bozu's student?"

"Uh... I guess." I replied, face-palming.

Ku Fei smirked, "Then let's see what you got!"

(Thankfully, I remember a few self-defense tricks that Akurei taught me.) I thought, stancing myself. (Too bad I have no magic at the moment. Oh well, might as well try not to get destroyed.)

Ku Fei was about to hit me when, to my and her surprise, I managed to get passed her defenses and knocked her back. She flipped and slided back somewhat, landing gracefully.

"Good. You got passed my defenses." Ku Fei grinned. "Let's see what else you got."

Kotaro was grinning like crazy as Ku Fei continued to try and throw me down. I could easily predict her movements... and it was actually starting to creep me out to some extent. Panting, Ku Fei and I finally decided to end it in a draw.

"Good work... Emerald-san." Ku Fei smiled. "Maybe we can fight later on."

(What was that?) I thought, staring at my palms in horror. (I've never been that quickwitted when it came to fighting... and against Ku Fei? Something's not right... And I think I know EXACTLY who's behind this.)

"That damn ermine is gonna be roadkill when I see him." I grumbled, as Kotaro and I started walking through the festival. "Mark my words... he will be six feet under by tomorrow."

"You okay?" teased Kotaro. "You seem a little... edgy."

"Edgy?! I'll give you edgy!" I shouted in anger, I then started to laugh evilly.

Kotaro inched away, "What are you doing?"

"Plotting new ways to torture and/or kill that weasel." I replied, smirking slyly.

"No psychoness, remember?!" exclaimed Kotaro in a warning tone.

"Fine..." I pouted. "You people never let me have any fun!"

"I got something I think you'll like." Kotaro said, grabbing my wrist.

**Kotaro's POV**

"OMG! Leaves' Eyes?!" Emerald shrieked, acting like a girly girl for once in her life. I covered my ears and winced as Emerald started squealing in some foreign launguage. She stopped when she saw my face, "Whoopsie. Sorry, Kotaro-kun... I just really like this band."

We were standing in a music store and one of Emerald's favorite bands were playing on a huge flatscreen. When the main singer, a pretty blonde girl with light blue eyes, started to sing, Emerald sang along with her.

A/N: Illegal or not, I'm adding these songs! Disclaimer: I don't own Leaves' Eyes songs, 'Elegy' and 'Leaves' Eyes'! DON'T SUE FOR THE LOVE FOR ALL THAT IS SANE!

_Teardrop on a fragile eye-lash_

_She's looking like a dream_

_Hoping for some understanding_

_An answer or at least_

_A calming word a single sentance_

_To restore her heart_

_Aching since the day I left her_

_Crossing lonely seas_

_Silent tears of a woman_

_Make a warrior cry_

_Heaven I beg you_

_Please release hopes from fears_

_This is my elegy_

_Do you know what I feel?_

_This is my elegy_

_Do you believe it's real?_

_Will I hold you in my arms again?_

_Dewdrops on a single rose-bud_

_This purity of rain_

_Reminds me of the moment I left her_

_Kisses filled with pain_

_And if I should leave her waiting_

_For another year_

_Will she ever know the answer?_

_Will she follow me?_

_Silent tears of a woman_

_Make a warrior cry_

_Heaven I beg you_

_Please release hopes from fears_

_This is my elegy_

_Do you know what I feel?_

_This is my elegy_

_Do you believe it's real?_

_Will I hold you in my arms, hold you in my arms, again?_

_A calming word a single sentance_

_To restore her heart_

_Aching since the day I left her_

_Crossing lonely seas..._

_Silent tears of a woman_

_Make a warrior cry_

_Heaven I beg you_

_Please release hopes from fears_

_This is my elegy_

_Do you know what I feel?_

_This is my elegy_

_Do you believe it's real?_

_This is my elegy_

_Do you know what I feel?_

_This is my elegy_

_Do you believe it's real?_

_Will I hold you in my arms again?_

"Wow!" I exclaimed, impressed. "I didn't know you could sing that well, Emerald-nee-chan."

She blushed slightly, "Hehe. Guess I was just embarrassed." Her emerald green eyes met my dark brown ones for a moment. "Hey, this is another good one!"

_Summer goes_

_Winter comes_

_Leaves fall on frozen grounds_

_True love lasts forever_

_I imagine you in a thousand glimpses_

_Moonlight you keep me safe at night_

_And I know you're here if I fall_

_Seasons change_

_Spirits wake up_

_Birds fly away to far-away homes_

_True love lasts forever_

_I imagine you in a thousand glimpses_

_Moonlight you keep me safe at night_

_And I know you're here if I fall_

_Starlight show me the way in the dark_

_And I know you're here when I call_

_Leaves' Eyes_

_Leaves' Eyes_

_Children grow up_

_Parents grow old_

_Man's wives become mothers to sons_

_Sunna hides_

_Mani glows_

_Stars are watching over us_

_Moonlight you keep me safe at night_

_And I know you're here if I fall_

_Starlight show me the way in the dark_

_And I know you're here when I call..._

(She's so... full of life.) I couldn't help but think. (Even after being attacked by Siren... she never gives up her faith. Just like a true warrior.)

"What's wrong, Kotaro-kun?" I heard her voice bring me back to my senses. "Ko-Tar-Oh."

"Nothin'." I replied quickly. "Em."

"'Kay." Emerald then said. "Let's go get something to eat, I'm hungry."

"Alright." I agreed, smiling. "You choose."

Emerald smiled shyly before leading the way.

**Emerald's POV**

"C'mon, Kotaro-kun!" I laughed, pulling the dog-hanyou by his wrist through the crowd. I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going until I accidently rammed into somebody. Someone with black hair and mako eyes... someone who just loved to make my life miserable every second of it. Akurei...

"Ahh! Watch it!" He snapped, turning around and growling. His teal cat ears twitched slightly, "Em!?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Akurei and I both hollered, jumping. "ME?! THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS BAKA!"

Kotaro tapped me on the shoulder and I looked in surprise. Standing next to Akurei was... EVANGELINE?!?! The cute blonde, bright green eyed, vampire smirked, wearing an outfit like one of her creepy dolls.

"Okay Baka-neko! What the hell is goin' on here?!" I demanded, placing my hands on my waist.

"Did she just call him an 'idiot-cat'?" Kotaro whispered to Eva.

Akurei shifted his eyes to Eva and back at me, his mouth forming the words 'Help Me!' before he turned around and walked away. I blinked my emerald green eyes in annoyance before snatching Kotaro's wrist and dragging him away. We stopped once I reached the railing that looked over Mahora City.

"You okay?" Kotaro dared to ask.

I shook my head, closing my emerald green eyes softly.

"No... I can't even do what I really want because of Siren..." I muttered bitterly. "It's her fault that I-!"

I trailed off in a wave of embarrassment. I stood there, looking like an idiot, my face completly flaming while Kotaro stared at me. I didn't even notice then, but there was something in his dark brown eyes... something that made my heart stop beating and my mind to wander. I finally punched him in annoyance.

"Stop making me blush, baka!" I shouted.

Kotaro winced while laughing, "Blushing only makes you cuter!"

"Knock, It, Off." I growled, turning an even deeper shade of red.

"Haha. Still does." Kotaro teased.

"Knock it off or I'm gonna-" I threatened, Kotaro clamped his hand over my mouth before I could even get the words out of it, smirking.

"Or you'll what?" Kotaro said in a soft voice, sending chills down my spine. "Huh?"

I sweatdropped in embarrassment as he gently removed his hand, smiling at me. Out-of-the-blue, Kotaro then kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"Uh..."

"C'mon!" Kotaro laughed, acting as if nothing happened. "Let's go, Em!"

(What... just... happened?)

**Kotaro's POV**

(Emerald... why can't I stop thinking about you!?) I mentally had to slap myself once more. It wasn't the first time that I had to that day. Every other moment, I couldn't stop myself from staring at Emerald, thinking of what I planed on doing. A quick kiss on the cheek wasn't going to do it, and I knew it. (Her smile... her laughter... her voice... I can't stop thinking about them! ARGH!)

"I can't believe I'm finally back." Emerald sighed before she stopped and stared at the sun setting. "I just hope that Akurei feels the same."

"Why do you two fight so much?" I asked quietly.

Emerald shrugged, "Guess it's 'cause we've been around each other most of our lives. I mean, he's technically my adoptive brother and we just like to poke fun at one another. Especially went it comes to weird stuff."

"You guys do that a lot." I commented. "It's hilarious sometimes."

"True. But not as funny as me and Nodoka going at it, am I right?" teased Emerald. "Nodoka's just lovestruck so I don't blame her... I've been there before. Love makes ya do crazy things."

(_'Love makes you do crazy things.'_) Those words stayed with me. (That's why Nodoka always is attacking Emerlad-nee-chan. She thinks that Em likes Negi too, but Emerlad's made it clear she doesn't...)

"How's Chizuru-san?" Emerald then asked.

I jumped, "Fine, I guess. She's been acting strange around me, but other than that, fine."

"That's good to hear." She whispered. "I hate causing anger."

"Whadda ya mean?" I demanded.

Emerald sweatdropped once more, "Oh! Nevermind!"

"Emerald-nee-chan..." I growled. "Tell me..."

The dark bruenette finally sighed, "I can't... I'm sorry."

She then turned her back to me, hugging herself as she stared at her shoes. Very softly, she began to sing to herself, as if it gave her a deep calming.

Disclaimer: I do not own Leaves' Eyes song 'Mourning Tree' which in real life does give me a deep calming.

_So far away_

_But still so close_

_So many days_

_I've had to count_

_The meaning of life_

_Comes true when I'm with you_

_For in me there's a flower growing_

_Tell him through the winds I am here_

_Whisper through the breeze not to fear_

_Taste it by the rain what I feel when you hold me_

_Reach out for the winds that we share_

_Then you will feel I am near_

_Taste it by the snow I am here where you left me_

_I told to the mourning tree_

_The long way home_

_Is never too far_

_Unless you've reached the end of life_

_My deepest wish_

_Comes true when I'm with you_

_For in me there's a miracle growing_

_Tell him through the winds I am here_

_Whisper through the breeze not to fear_

_Taste it by the rain what I feel when you hold me_

_Reach out for the winds that we share_

_Then you will feel I am near_

_Taste it by the snow I am here where you left me_

_I told to the mourning tree_

_Tell him through the winds I am here_

_Whisper through the breeze not to fear_

_Taste it by the rain what I feel when you hold me_

_Reach out for the winds that we share_

_Then you will feel I am near_

_Taste it by the snow I am here where you left me_

_I told to the mourning tree..._

"Emerald?" I whispered in surprise. "Are you crying?"

She sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, "No..."

Gently placing a hand on her bare shoulder, I made Emerald face me. She blinked her tear filled eyes in surprise as her dark brown sideswept bangs fell into them.

"It's okay." I coaxed, gently brushing away the tears. "You can tell me what's wrong."

Her emerald green eyes widened, "Nuh-uh."

(At least I tried.) I thought in agony. (I have to like the most stubborn psychotic girl at Mahora...)

"It's almost time for the concert." Emerald reminded me a few moments later. "We should get going."

We were almost ready to leave, when we heard a very familiar voice shrieking across the festival.

"HOW DARE HE DITCH ME! I WILL FIND AKUREI IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!!" Evangeline A.K McDowell shouted.

"That baka..." grumbled Emerald, face-palming once more. "He ditches the girl he likes... lord..."

**Emerald's POV**

"Wow... that sure was fun..." I said breathlessly as Kotaro and I entered the Academy Festival Stadium at the University, it was growing dark outside. "Hey, Akurei's on stage!"

"And isn't that Setsuna-san, Eva-chan, and Chachamaru-san?" Kotaro said in surprise.

"Our next act, Maze of the Dark!" said the introducer.

Akurei and the other band members started playing instantly. Kotaro pulled me up and we started to dance to the awesome beat. I didn't feel so bad about dancing with Kotaro. Eva-chan started to sing.

_Kodoku no tsuki ga _

_Yami o sasu _

_Fukai toki no soko _

_Nemuri ni tsuite wa _

_Nando mo kurikaeshite iru _

_Sen no kioku tadoru jumon _

_Mi ni matotte _

_Dareka o kizutsukete mo _

_Ushinau mono wa _

_Kono te ni wa nai no ni _

_Dareka o machitsuzukeru _

_Omoi dake ga _

_Ayatsurareta meiro no you ni_

Setsuna and Chachamaru started singing along.Kotaro twirled me a couple of times and I giggled.

_Eien ni owaranai _

_Samayou yami no tabi e to _

_Hateshinai yokubou yo _

_Yume no tsuzuki _

_Sarae... _

_Oroka na jidai no _

_Maku ake _

_Matataki no aida _

_Toorisugite yuku _

_Itsu demo _

_Sagashitsuzuketeru _

_Kasuka na ashioto ni _

_Mimi o sumashite iru _

_Dare mo iku koto no nai _

_Nani mo mienai _

_Kono jidai no hate sae _

_Dareka ni deau tame to shitte itara _

_Sukoshi wa tanoshimeru no darou _

_Eien ni karamiau _

_Ganjigarame no jiyuu o _

_Tachikitte _

_Te ni ireta _

_Maboroshi to kizukazu ni _

_Eien ni owaranai _

_Samayou yami no tabi e to _

_Hateshinai yokubou yo _

_Yume no tsuzuki _

_Sarae..._

A/N: I'll put the english in the translations...

"GO MISTRESS!" I shouted through my cupped hands. "GO AKUREI-KUN! GO CHACHAMARU-SAN! GO SE-CHAN!"

Kotaro grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear, "C'mere..."

"Where are we going?" I laughed as Kotaro pulled me out of the stadium and towards Café Terrance. "Kotaro-kun!"

(Café Terrance)

"Like it?" Kotaro asked, as we were alone and standing at the railing, looking down at the distant Light-Fire-Water show.

"It's absolutely amazing... just like tonight." I replied, leaning on him by accident. "Oh... my bad."

"It's okay." Kotaro replied, his cheeks turning a faint pink.

"I wonder why this place is so deserted?" I said outloud, looking around.

Kotaro started to whistle innocently.

"Did you have Negi do something?!" I demanded, putting my hands on my hips.

"Maybe..." Kotaro said, grinning a not-so-innocent grin at me.

(That smile... just like when we first met...) I realized, blushing.

_B-bmp..._

"Thank you, Kotaro... for everything..." I said quietly, staring at my feet.

Kotaro's dark brown eyes stared at my face and he froze. Very slowly, he opened his mouth.

"Emerald-nee-chan... do you have anyone that makes your heart beat?" Kotaro asked quietly.

"Oh... um..." I looked into those child-like dark brown eyes of his and my eyes travelled to his lips.

(I want to kiss him... but I have to restrain my heart's desires...) My mind filled with wonder. (This is... what I truly want? Isn't it? To be with Kotaro-kun... and have no more pain. No more grief or sadness... just to give into my heart's desires and finally admit the feelings I tried hiding for so long...)

Kotaro was now as silent as the night. I was trembling so much I thought I was turning into a vibrater!

(To...) _B-Bmp... B-Bmp..._ (To kiss his soft lips and finally confess the love I harbor for him? But what if I can't protect Kotaro? What if Siren uses him against me?) I shut my eyes tightly. (No! Don't think of that! She can't ruin this for me!) I opened my eyes slowly, still staring at Kotaro's face. (Kotaro-kun...)

"Yes..." I finally answered. "I do... what about you?"

Kotaro nearly anime collapsed again, but I grabbed his arm just in time. I could hear another band being anounced and I nearly collapsed myself when I heard Evanescence's name. My all time favorite American band? Here? In Mahora?

"Hey! It's that band you like!" Kotaro said hastily, as they started to play.

(I have to decide whether or not to follow my heart's desire now... before I loose my chance...)

**Kotaro's POV**

(Oh... no... Emerald's becoming really quiet and her face is all red again...) I thought, staring at her as she listened to Evanescence's 'Anywhere' down below. (My heart is telling me to, but my mind is telling me not to, not until we defeat Siren...) Her emerald green eyes closed slowly. (But what if something happens and I can never tell her? Emerald...) _B-bmp... B-bmp... **B-BMP!** _(Okay! Okay! I get it! NOW!)

"Emerald-nee-chan?" I said slowly.

"Yes, Kotaro-kun?" replied Emerald in a shy voice, opening her eyes.

"There is somebody that makes my heart pound, that makes me have joy in seeing her face or hearing her voice. Someone who's name I love to listen for and who I love to dream about." I confessed in a small voice. "And I never felt love before until I met her... until she became the person I care most about..."

"Are you going to tell me her name?" teased Emerald.

"Yes..." I said quietly. "Her name is..."

Emerald stared into my dark brown eyes with her emerald green ones as my throat closed up and my heart pounded even faster. Her face was red and warm and I knew so was mine. Emerald stepped closer to me, her eyes wide and full of hope... I gently gripped her shoulders and her eyes fell shut. Pulling her closer to myself, I wrapped my arms around her waist. Feeling her hands on my chest, I could feel her heart rapidly beating and I could hear my own in my eardrums.

"Emerald..." I whispered, her face coming closer to mine, and my eyes closing slowly.

A jolt of surprise went up my spine when my lips brushed against Emerald's, my eyes shut completely as I began falling straight into my first true kiss. Her lips were soft and I felt her hands moving up my chest and towards the back of my neck. I wished that the kiss could've lasted forever, but Emerald finally pulled out of it and we both opened our eyes at the same time. A faint pink on her cheeks as she chibi-blushed.

"K-Kotaro-kun?" Emerald said in surprise, staring into my eyes.

(Just like Sapphire and Raziel... only we won't be torn apart...)

"I'm sorry..." Emerald whispered before she stepped back. "I truly am... you just don't know how I feel right now..."

She bit her bottom lip before stepping back farther, tears rolling down her face.

"I love you..." Emerald whispered softly, before she ran out of the café.

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: Whoa... that took FOREVER!**

**Akurei: Yes! It's ovah!**

**ETP: I refuse to know what's gonna happen the next chapter...**

**Akurei: (happy dance continues)**

**ETP: Please R&R!**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 11-**

**Baka- idiot**

**Neko- cat**

**Akurei- Demon (dark spirit)**

**-Translation for Maze of the Dark-**

**The lonely moon pierces the darkness**

**At the bottom of the deep time, when I fall asleep**

**The thousand memories that are repeating again and again **

**Are trailing curses that bind to my body**

**Even if I hurt someone, I don't lose**

**Anything in my hands, but**

**Like a maze that's controlled only by **

**The thought that continues to wait for someone-**

**To the eternally endless**

**Journey of wandering darkness**

**Oh, boundless desire**

**Steal away the continuation of your dream...**

**Open the curtains of the foolish era**

**It passes by in the blink of a moment**

**I'm searching for it all the time**

**I'm listening carefully for the faint sound of its footsteps**

**Even the end of this era**

**Where no one goes to nor is anything visible**

**If I know that it is so so I'll meet someone**

**I'll be able to enjoy it for a while, won't I?**

**I severed the ties of the restrained freedom**

**That intertwines eternally**

**And gained it**

**Without noticing that it's an illusion**

**To the eternally endless**

**Journey of wandering darkness**

**Oh, boundless desire**

**Steal away the continuation of your dream...**


	12. Chapter XII: Away From The Sun

**ETP (Eidolon Twilight Princess): YAY! NO AKUREIxEVANGELINE FLUFF! MWHAHAHAHA!**

**MMR: (sweatdropping) Hey... you okay?**

**ETP: (laughing softly and psychotically) Heh heh heh heh heh...**

**MMR: I'm taking THAT as a 'no'.**

**ETP: We have made it clear that Akurei (the baka-neko) ditched Eva-chan during his date with her in Chapter 11. (His idea, NOT MINE!)**

**Akurei: (appears from outta nowhere) Hii-yah! (drop kicks) Secret Spreader.**

**MMR: (wincing) Ouch! That has GOTTA hurt...**

**Akurei: (to knocked out ETP) FLUFF EVIL! I SHALL NINJA POKE THEE ONCE YOU AWAKE!**

**MMR: Breathe, dude.**

**Akurei: (twitching) Fluff... so... evil... **

**MMR: Why do I know these two? (groans at Akurei still twitching)**

**ETP: (awakes) Stupid United Dairy Farmers Truck... (calling out the window) SF4E! ENOUGH WITH THE UDF TRUCK OBSESSION! SHEESH!**

**Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever: SYRUS IS MINE!**

**Akurei and MMR: Who?!**

**ETP: Don't mind her, she just has a SMALL obsession with Syrus Truesdale from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX...**

**SF4E: Mwhahahahahahaha!**

**Akurei: You call THAT small?**

**MMR: (randomly) PIZZA MAGICAL MONKEYS!**

**ETP: Random... so very random...**

**MMR: (sweatdrop) Disclaimer: Akurei (Lycanthroat) and ETP do not own MSN, its characters, similar events, and songs. They only own Akurei, Kaythor, Siren, and Emerald. Hope you enjoyed the last chappie! (FINALLY! TOOK KOTARO LONG ENOUGH!!) Please Read and Review! Thank you x6bakablack9x for reviewing! Note that MSN characters are slightly OOC at times, but I still think it's awesome!!!**

**Chapter XII:**

**Away From The Sun**

**Kotaro's POV**

"Emerald-nee-chan?!" I called after her as she ran out of the café in tears. "Come back! Please!"

I stood there for a moment or two before I felt a hot stinging reach the corners of my eyes. I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth in anger and heart-break. Emerald's last words becoming slowly forgotten as I shut my eyes tightly.

"All a waste..." I growled, before I hit one of the tables in pure rage. "I should have never done it!!"

**Akurei's POV**

"What's wrong?!" I asked, as Emerald rushed passed me in tears. "Em?!"

I had been leaning against a wall outside, hiding from Eva-chan, when I suddenly saw my 'sister' rushing by. She was crying hard into her hands as she blindedly and stupidly tried making it to the dorms. On instinct, I knew not to mess with her. Quickly thinking, I ran after the crying magi. I reached her dorm in time to see the door slam shut. Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna were still at the festival with Negi, Nodoka, Yue, and Chachamaru.

I was barely within knocking distance when I heard Emerald's choked voice, "GO AWAY, AKUREI!!"

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked again, gently turning the handle. "Emerald?"

I dodged out of the way of a flying sneaker just in time. It hit the wall a few centimeters away from my head. She was lying on her bunk, sobbing hard. Confusion filled my thoughts entirely.

"I SAID GO AWAY, YOU BASTARD!!" Emerald shouted, throwing the second sneaker, which hit my shoulder blade as I tried ducking. "BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!"

"Ouch..." I muttered, rubbing it. "That hurt..."

Ignoring her threats, I made my way toward her. She clenched up and continued to cry. I had NEVER seen Emerald cry so hard. The last time I had even seen her cry was when she sprained her wrist badly in Gym class. I almost felt sorry for her... ALMOST... Okay, I did! But like I was gonna admit it outloud! Emerald had put her head underneath her pillow.

"What happened?" I replied, sitting on the chair next to the bed. "C'mon, it's not like I'm stupid enough to make fun of you..."

"I... don't wanna... talk about... it." Emerald's muffled reply came from under the pillow. "Go... away..."

"Nuh-uh!" I stubbornly shouted. "I'm trying to be a good friend for once, now let me, Moron!"

Emerald finally removed the pillow and glared at me with her tear filled eyes. Her face was pink and tearstained from crying and her body shook. She bit her bottom lip hard before bursting into new sobs.

"C'mon, please, don't cry again!" I pleaded. "Puh-leeze?!"

"..." Emerald muttered something. "..."

"Nani?" I said, ruffling my hair in confusion.

"I WANT MY ANESAN!" Emerald finally cried loudly.

As if on instinct, Asuna came bursting into the room. I fell out of the chair in surprise before she almost threw me out of it. The red head glared at me before rushing over to Emerald, pulling her into a comforting hug. I sighed, giving up entirely.

"Give her some time, Akurei-kun." Negi said once I was in the hallway. "She's had a rough time adjusting. She's just confused."

"Whatever..." I grumbled. "Trying to help... all she... Nevermind..."

Negi called after me as I began storming toward my dorm, "It's not her fault she can't love him... it's Siren's."

I froze at the sound of Negi's words... could he possibly mean that... Oh, Lord, No! I quickly ran down the hall, trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

**Asuna's POV**

"Poor, Emerald-nee-chan..." I whispered to Konoka and Setsuna. "She's so upset..."

Emerald was finally asleep, curled up on her bunk, with tearstains on her cheeks. She looked so... miserable. Konoka and Setsuna were looking over at her as we quietly sat on the couch, whispering.

"I wonder why..." Setsuna whispered worried. "It's not like Emerald-chan to act like this..."

Konoka frowned, shrugging. We all almost screamed when a new whisper joined our conversation.

"I do."

"NEGI!?" I hissed, pulling him into a headlock. "You perverted little twerp! How'd you get in here?!"

"Can't... breathe!" wheezed Negi, I finally released him.

"Go on, Negi-kun." Konoka gently said, easing him onto the couch as Setsuna scootched onto the floor.

Negi frowned at the sleeping dark bruenette, "Kotaro... finally... kissed her..."

All three of us anime-collapsed sideways, surprise our first reaction.

"Kotaro? THE Kotaro?" I repeated in disbelief. "Spikey haired brat? Ears, tail?"

"The one and only." Negi replied before sighing, "Kotaro's never been in love before, obviously, so he finally wanted to express it... and... look what Siren's caused. Two broken hearts."

"I just hope that Kotaro-kun will be okay." Konoka whispered sincerely. "He's not very good with his emotions."

"He'll probably end up listening to Goth Rock for three days." smirked another new voice.

Akurei appeared out of the shadows, his arms crossed.

"That's what he's doin' right now." Akurei explained before Setsuna even spoke. "Ironically listening to my Lacuna Coil cd and trying not to bash his head into a wall. Chizuru-san's attempting to talk to him through a door... but let's just say he's not budging."

Emerald rolled over in her sleep, causing us five to freeze. Once we made sure she was dead asleep, I spoke again.

"We have to fix this. Otherwise they're open targets for that evil witch. My point is I hate seeing Emerald-nee-chan so sad."

Akurei and Negi exchanged a look before Akurei spoke, "Same here. Kotaro's creepy when he's not trying to swipe my manga or tackling me and Negi-kun."

"So, we're all agreed to get Kotaro-kun and Emerald-chan together!" I exclaimed in a whisper. "Siren or no Siren!"

"Break!" we all cried before Akurei and Negi rushed out of the dorm and Setsuna, Konoka, and I started getting ready for the day ahead.

**Akurei's POV**

"Any luck?" I whispered to Chizuru, she shook her head. "Thanks anyway, Chizune."

"Please help my Kota-chan." The auburn haired girl whispered. "Aku-chan."

(WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!) I thought before shuddering as Chizuru left. (Time for mental therepy for the puppy... Haha! I made a funny! Oops... need to focus.) I shook my head. (What'd they do? Spike my drink? I'm acting like Negi... COOL!)

Negi had started staring at me oddly again, "Sorry."

We opened the door to see Kotaro in a corner, his head in his knees, while listening to Linkin Park. Negi stared at him with worried light brown eyes. I only rolled my eyes at the pathetic picture before happily making myself a bowl of Ramen and sitting down at the table, opening my latest Volume of 'Chibi Vampire' by Yuna Kagesaki. Negi glared at me for a moment or two before touching his best friend's shoulder. He only yanked it out of reach.

"_Crawling in my skin,_ _these wounds they will not heal, fear is how I fall, confusing what is real..._" Kotaro sang bitterly along with 'Crawling' by Linkin Park. "_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming, refusing. This lack of self-control I fear is neverending, controlling. I can't seem to find myself again, my walls are closing in... I've felt this way before, so insecure!_"

"Kotaro!" Negi finally cried, forcing the hanyou to look at him.

We both jumped in surprise to see unmistakeable tears brimming his dark brown eyes. Kotaro bit his bottom lip and gripped his arms tighter. I frowned before I stood up, took a deep breath, and placed an hand of ressurance on his arm. Kotaro blinked in surprise.

"Mind tellin' me why you're acting like Negi?" I chuckled.

Kotaro looked down for a few moments before speaking in a low voice, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" replied Negi, ignoring the crack against him. "Kotaro-kun?"

Kotaro smirked, his jet-black bangs hiding his eyes.

"For being a complete baka. I should've known it was too good to be true." He answered. "Love's a waste."

_**POW!!**_

"You're right!" I hollered. "You are acting like an idiot and a jerk!"

Kotaro looked at me in surprise, his hand on his red face. I had suddenly punched him and was breathing hard.

"Emerald-chan loves you!" I shouted in anger. "Instead of moping around, you should know she's doing this to protect you!" Kotaro stared at me in disbelief. "If you don't believe me, then just listen to yourself! She's torn up about this too! She vowed to me she wouldn't give in to her heart's desires because of Siren! She doesn't want to see you harmed by her, and you know it! How would YOU feel if that monster hurt Emerald in front of you!? Huh?!" Negi watched as Kotaro stared at his shoes in cold realization. I finally stopped yelling, "I... know it's hard... to the see the people you love get hurt... but that can't stop you from facing the truth... I'm only telling you this because I want you and Emerald to be happy. Even if Siren's a threat."

Silence...

"Thank you." Kotaro finally whispered, looking up with happiness in his eyes. "Akurei."

"No prob." I replied, helping him to his feet. "Now, do me a favor."

"Sure." Kotaro agreed.

I smirked, winking.

"Go and get the girl you love, baka!" I laughed, before punching his arm gently.

**Emerald's POV**

"God, why did I let this happen?" I moaned, hugging my knees.

It was Monday morning. Lucky for me, Negi-sensei excused me from class. I was sitting in my pajamas alone in my dorm. Asuna and Setsuna were teaching their self-defense and fencing classes while Konoka was ATTEMPTING to try and teach Yue how to cook without blowing up the place. I couldn't stop thinking about Kotaro... or what happened. It was driving me insane!?

"ARGH!!!!!!!!" I cried, falling backwards and staring at the bottom of Asuna's bunk. "I HATE MY LIFE SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! THE BOY I LOVE LOVES ME AND I CAN'T EVEN BE WITH HIM BECAUSE OF THAT STUPID SIREN AND NOW I'M GOING EVEN MORE INSANE OVER ALL THIS AND NOW I CAN'T EVEN FACE HIM!!!! ARGH!!!" I stopped shouting long enough to catch my breath... suddenly I felt something... furry... I kicked whatever it was. "CHAMO YOU DAMN PERVERTED ERMINE! GO THE HELL AWAY!"

**Kotaro's POV**

I froze, hearing the recent outburst outside of Emerald's dorm. I couldn't believe I was going to do this... Negi and his WONDERFUL ideas... Sheesh... I put the cd player down and reluctantly inserted the cd. Emerald was quiet again so I knew she could probably hear me. I sighed before opening the door slowly, the music playing loudly. Emerald squeaked when she saw me and quickly blushed, hiding her face in her hands. I gritted my teeth.

(Negi, if this doesn't work I'm drop kicking you into next week.) I thought. (Here goes nothin'... literally.)

A/N: Haha! More Kotaro-kun Torture! Now he shall sing... JESSE MCCARTNEY! MWHAHAHA! Disclaimer: I don't own 'Because You Live' by J. Mac. Hehe... I love being a random fangirl... so much...

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake-up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky..._

Her emerald green eyes were as wide as saucers as she slowly looked up at me. I eased up a little and sang through ungritted teeth.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_'Cause of you made through in a storm_

_What is life, what's the use?_

_If you're killin' time?_

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly lookin' in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live_

_I live_

_Because you live_

_There's a reason why_

_I carry on when I loose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me_

_Always_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has twice as many stars in the sky..._

Her sideswept bangs fell into her eyes as she slowly stood up, her dark brown waistlength hair flowing down her back.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world_

_Has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live... _

_I live..._

_I live..._

**Akurei's POV  
**

I face-palmed as soon as Kotaro finished singing the evil song. Groaning silently, I then slid down the wall in agony.

(I told him to get her back... not humiliate himself with the weirdest love song in the world! LORD!) I grimaced as I hit my head in my knees. (Stupid, stupid, dog-baka... He will NEVER understand Emerald... NEVER...)

**Emerald's POV  
**

(Did... he... just... sing... what... I... think... he... sang?!) I thought slowly and in shock. (Oh... my... gawd...!!)

Kotaro just stood in the doorway, blushing like crazy. His jet-black spikey bangs falling into his dark brown eyes. My face was burning like crazy too as I put my face in my hands, wishing that I would at least say something. Anything.

"K-Kotaro-chan..." I finally whispered.

We both froze as my hand flew up to my mouth in horror. Kotaro slowly looked at me with wide eyes.

"C-Chan?" He stuttered.

(Oh, now I've done it!) I thought in horror. (With the honorifics, 'chan' is only used for girls, pets, and... lovers...) _Gulp..._ (HOLY CRAP!? WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING NOW!? ANESAN'S GONNA K-I-I-I-I-L-L ME!!!!)

"No one's ever... refered to me... as 'Kotaro-chan' before..." He confessed slowly. "It's... kinda... nice."

I began to play with the hem of my shirt, "So is being in love with you..." I felt new tears burning my eyelids as I collapsed on my bed, "I'm so sorry, Kotaro! I just don't want you getting hurt... I... I just... want..." I was starting to cry hard into my hands again. "to... to know... you're...sa... safe!"

I felt his warm hands brushing away my tears as he suddenly sat next to me on the bunk, pulling me close.

"I... I... I love... you..." I sobbed. "An... And... I... can't... can't... loose...you!" Tears were pouring all over the bed and onto me. I hugged myself tightly. "Ko... Ko... Kotaro-chan... I... ju... just... can't!"

"Hey, don't cry." Kotaro whispered suddenly. "I feel the same..."

"Y..You... do?" I choked out, trying to calm myself.

"I want to know that you're safe too." Kotaro confessed, he smirked. "By the way, nice pjs."

My face flamed and I sweatdropped, looking down in embarrassment. Kotaro's smirk turned into a grin slowly.

"Lemme guess: You're enjoying me embarrass the crud outta myself." I muttered.

Kotaro tilted my chin, causing me to gulp.

"Maybe..." said Kotaro in a singsong voice.

"Kotaro-chan..." I whispered, scooting farther back from him. "This... feels... strange..."

Blinking his dark brown eyes, Kotaro finally face-palmed.

"Demon-boy... will... pay..." I heard him mumble before he looked directly into my emerald green eyes. "Emerald-chan... I... I want to tell you something that I meant to tell you last night."

(Oh lord, here it comes...) I thought in fear, flinching.

Kotaro took a deep breath, "I'm... sorry for kissing you... and causing you to cry."

I unflinched, looking completely lost, (He's... APOLOGIZING... for KISSING me? Oh-kay... now I'm officially confused.)

"Hey, get dressed. Let's get you out of this bat cave." He laughed before standing up and leaving the dorm.

**Kotaro's POV**

I patiently waited for Emerald to get dressed and clean herself up. After a few minutes, she appeared wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, light blue and black Nike sneakers, a longsleeved black shirt, and an emerald green teeshirt with the words 'I Sold My Mind on Ebay' written in black. She had pulled some of her thick hair into a half-ponytail and it was held back with a black bow.

"Um, let's go." Emerald said shyly. "Kotaro-chan."

(She did it again...) I thought in surprise. (Called me 'Kotaro-chan'... I'd never thought anyone would ever call me that...)

We left the dorms and walked outside, side by side. Emerald was trying to keep her distance and her cheeks were completely scarlet. I frowned, confused.

"Oh! Idea!" Emerald suddenly exclaimed. "Let's goto the World Tree and climb it!"

"You sure?" I asked.

She nodded, smiling brightly.

"Uh-huh. I wanna see all of the campus." Emerald laughed, "C'mon, Kotaro-chan!"

(World Tree)

"I gotcha." I grunted, helping Emerald onto the branch. I put my hands on my knees, panting. "Whew... long climb. Don'tcha think, Emerald-chan?"

She didn't answer me, causing me to look up. She was standing a few feet away, her hand over her heart and her other hand clenched at her side. Her emerald green eyes wide as the sun hit the leaves of the World Tree.

"Hey, Em, you alright?" I asked seriously.

"So beautiful..." Emerald whispered gently.

I stood next to her, before I slipped my hand into her's. Her face flamed immediately.

"Sure is." I agreed, smiling.

Emerald suddenly sat down, causing me to be dragged down with her. She started swinging her legs over the side of the branch, her hand resting near mine. I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling actually nervous. Emerald noticed and blinked in surprise, before smirking.

"What's wrong, Kotaro-chan?" She asked, putting her face really close to mine. Her eyes halfway shut. I leaned back in surprise. "Scared I might do sumthin'?" I shook my head fiercely, my face burning again. Just like it always did whenever Emerald was close. She giggled, "Hehe."

"Uh... maybe." I replied finally, sweatdropping fiercely. "Emerald-chan."

"You're insane, y'know that?" Emerald laughed, putting her hands on her knees and rocking back and forth gently.

I couldn't help but grin, "At least I'm not the one who sent her own cousin flying and into a cradle robber!"

Emerald put her hands on her hips, "Hey! Nodoka shoulda known I was gonna! And Ayaka didn't have to be walking around the corner at the time!"

"Whatever you say, Em." I replied, rolling my dark brown eyes.

Emerald grew really quiet, I looked over to see her staring at her hands. She was blushing somewhat and her eyes were closed halfway as the afternoon sun shined through the leaves and on her.

"Kotaro-chan... y'know I love you and all... but do you love me?"

(Oh God! DANGER ZONE! I NEED AN ADULT!) I began to panic. (AKUREI-KUN!?!?)

"You don't have to answer." Emerald whispered, clutching the hem of her tee shirt. "I just wanted to know... that if I was your kanojo... that it's what you wanted... not just what I wanted..."

"Kanojo?" I repeated in surprise.

She nodded, her bangs falling back into her eyes again. Finally, after what seemed like forever, I reached over and touched Emerald's shoulder.

"Yes... and that's exactly what I want." I admitted quietly. "But I also want to protect you."

Her lips formed a smile, "I know." She looked at me, the purity in her eyes glowing brightly. "But... Even if there is Siren... I want to prevent her from hurting you. Even if it means sacrificing myself."

My heart seemed to stop in cold realization.

"I've never loved anyone until you! I can't risk loosing you!" I suddenly exclaimed.

Emerald smiled gently and warmly, "Loving you means everything to me. But protecting you means more than life itself. I promise."

**Akurei's POV  
**

"Hey, Em?" I opened the dorm door in surprise to see her gone. "Emerald?!" I entered the room and looked around, narrowing my eyes. "Geez... I didn't see her leave. And where's Kotaro-kun? I wonder if... AHHH! NOT AGAIN! EVIL THOUGHTS!"

**Emerald's POV**

Kotaro only stared at me in shock at my words.

"E-Emerald-chan?" He stammered.

I took a deep breath, gathering all the courage I could muster, before turning back to Kotaro. His black and white ears twitched in surprise as his dark brown eyes widened.

"Maybe... I don't have to be afraid..." I whispered, scootching closer to him. "...of what my heart is saying..."

Kotaro's face was a deep shade of red as I kissed him on the cheek, Kotaro closing one of his eyes, and turning his face in surprise.

"Aw, how sweet." A voice above us laughed. "Kotaro's little kanojo."

"AHHHHH!!!!" I screamed with Kotaro. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING UP THERE, NEGI?!?!"

Negi was sitting on the branch above us, chuckling to himself while closing his light brown eyes.

"Trying to find you two lovebirds." Negi teased. "Akurei-kun was freaking again and sent me to find you."

"LOVEBIRDS!" I shouted, Kotaro quickly held my arms while I tried reaching my annoying magi teacher. "I'M GONNA MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS, SPRINGFIELD!"

"Negi! RUN!" Kotaro shouted, "Em's putting up a pretty good fight down here!"

Negi quickly pulled out his staff, "Thanks, Kotaro-kun!"

I calmed down once Negi had flown away, but I was still twitching and growling. Kotaro was either scared to release me because of my twitching or the growling. So I sat there with his arms holding mine back.

"Emerald-chan? You alright now?" Kotaro asked slowly.

I nodded, slyly smirking. Kotaro released me and I turned around before tackling him in a tight hug.

"Note to Self," Kotaro muttered bitterly. "Never believe Emerald-chan when she says she's mentally alright."

"We should go back now." I suggested. "Kotaro-chan."

(Why do I keep on calling him that?) I thought, as we started trying to find a way to get down. (Oh shoot... don't tell me we're...)

"Stuck." Kotaro said, finishing my thought for me. "Emerald-chan, you got any ideas?"

"Maybe..." I looked at my glowing emerald green hand, relieved to see my magic fully restored. "I do! Stand back, Kotaro-chan!"

I held my hand out before a slender cherry wood broomstick appeared. I got on it, grateful I wasn't wearing a skirt this time, and held my hand out for Kotaro to take. He seemed hesitant.

"Don't worry. There's a cloaking charm around it and a field so we can't fall off unless we make a strong impact into something. I swear." I reassured the hanyou.

"Oh-kay..." Kotaro said quietly, before getting on behind me. He immediately almost fell sideways. "Whoa! I HATE flying!"

I giggled before I showed him how to hold on, "Just hold on to me if you feel like you're gonna fall."

We took off after a few moments, flying across the afternoon sky. I looked down at the campus and grinned. It felt good to be flying again. Akurei was completely ground-attached. No Brooms/Wands for him. He said he would rather eat fried worms than go flying again. I got an idea and smirked once more.

"WHOA!" Kotaro exclaimed, shutting his eyes tightly and grabbing onto me, as we did a loop-de-loop. "EM!? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US!?"

"No! Killing you would be flying straight into a-"

_**WHAM!!**_

"-Tree..." I moaned, before falling sideways off the broom and onto the grass below.

We had anime-smacked straight into a tree. Kotaro fell after me. We both landed on our backs with confusion swirls in our eyes.

"Owwwwww." I groaned.

Kotaro finally sat up, "I told ya so!"

"Don't rub it in..." I grumbled, sitting up.

"I won't rub it in." Kotaro sweared, before he kissed me on the cheek. "I'll only punish you, kanojo-chan."

(Whoa... what the... whoa?!) I thought in complete shock at what he had called me. (This means I'm his GIRLFRIEND now?!?!)

We stood up and I looked around. The air had suddenly gotten colder. It wasn't until a split second later I felt something grab my arms.

"Ko-" I began, but I felt something's hand clamp over my mouth.

Kotaro had walked on ahead, his back to me. I began struggling and trying to scream.

"Don't even try it, Kiseki Otome." hissed HER voice. "You're purity shall be mine..."

"Ko-tar-oh!" I muffledly screamed, kicking. "Help!"

His ears twitched, Kotaro turning around in time to see me being pulled into the air.

"Emerald-chan?!"

I bit Siren's hand, "KOTARO!!"

"EMERALD!!" Kotaro shouted again. "NO!!"

Siren cackled again before we disappered into an orb of darkness. Siren had finally done it... she had taken me away from the sun...

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: Yep! Siren finally kidnapped Emerald-chan.**

**Kotaro: Emerald-nee-chan?! (waterfalls flowing under eyes)**

**MMR: Okay, what happened to him? (indicates to crying hanyou)**

**Akurei: ETP messed with his head.**

**ETP: Hey! Back off!**

**Akurei: You're worse than Ayaka...**

**MMR: Uh... Akurei-kun...**

**ETP: (knocks out with blunt object) Evil (twitch) Demon (Twi-tch) BAKA!! (TWITCH!)**

**Akurei: Ungh...**

**MMR: Please R&R!**

**Kotaro: I want my girlfriend back!!!!!  
**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 12-**

**Baka- Idiot**

**Neko- Cat**

**Anesan- Older Sister**

**Kanojo- Girlfriend**

**Akurei- Demon (dark spirit)**


	13. Chapter XIII: Lost All Faith

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Okay, now I'm just getting annoyed.**

**MMR: Akurei is currently hiding from Eva-chan, so I shall be filling in today!  
**

**ETP: Surprisingly, I can stand the random younger author more than my own 'brother'.**

**MMR: Hehe. Not for long.**

**ETP: (twitching slightly) Whadda ya mean by-?  
**

**BOOM!**

**MMR: Mwhahaha! THIS NEVER GETS OLD!**

**ETP: (deactivates shield) Not this time, Baka! (pulls out Fluff Grenade with picture of Hamtaro stamped on it) Buh-Bye Psychopath Author Spammer!**

**MMR: Ahhh! (BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!) FLUFF! AKUREI-KUN!?**

**ETP: Okay, now that I have KINDLY fixed the source of all randomness involving MSN, I shall now do the disclaimer!**

**MMR: This is why we need exploding sock puppets...**

**ETP: Disclaimer: Akurei (Lycanthroat) and I do not own MSN, its characters, songs, or events. We only own our own creations, the slightly psychotic OOCness of the MSN characters, and our MINOR crushes on Evangeline A.K McDowell and Kotaro Inugami. (CHIZURU DIE!!!!) Sorry... Please R&R! **

**Chapter XIII:**

**Lost All Faith**

**Emerald's POV**

I awoke to find myself chained to a cave wall. Siren was watching me with her magenta eyes. She smirked slightly before walking towards me and jerking my face with her cold hand, forcing me to look at her. She began to sing.

_If you are near to the time_

_I will tell you about the sun_

_You are here_

_No escape_

_From my visions of the world_

_You will cry_

_All alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me_

My heart began to beat rapidly in fear as I shuddered. Her cold piercing voice in my thoughts.

_Knowing the song I will sing_

_To the darkness comes to sleep_

_Come to me _

_I will tell about the secret of the sun_

_It's in you, not in me_

_But it does not mean a thing to you_

(She's talking about my purity!) I realized. (To Siren, my purity is the sun!)

_The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_I hope you see the sun_

_Sunken in the darkness_

_The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_But you can't see the sun_

_Ever in the darkness_

_It does not much matter to me_

_If you are near to the time_

_I will tell you about the sun_

_You are here_

_No escape_

_From my visions of the world_

_You will cry_

_All alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me_

_Knowing the song I will sing_

_To the darkness comes to sleep_

_Come to me, I will tell about the secret of the sun_

_It's in you, not in me_

_But it does not mean a thing to you..._

"I'll do anything to get the Antharis Artifacts." Siren whispered sickly. "Even if it means murdering everyone who stands in my way. No one can save you, Sapphire Descendent."

"They'll come for me." I said. "I'm not afraid of you."

I could feel her shadow magic trying to enter my mind, "No need to lie, Emerald." Siren smiled, "I know your secrets, your desires, your lies... you aren't who you think you are."

She finally released me before disappearing in the darkness. The dim flickering of the candles reflected in the tears slipping down my face. I had lost all faith...

**Asuna's POV  
**

"Guys! Guys!" We all looked up just as Kotaro fell threw the dorm door. "Siren... she's kidnapped Emerald-chan!"

Akurei jumped up immediately, "What?! When?!"

"A little while ago." Kotaro replied, trying to breathe properly. "I couldn't stop her."

"Emerald-san!" Negi cried, his eyes burning in rage. "No one hurts my students and gets away with it!"

Setsuna smiled, "Let's go get our tomodachi!"

"Don't worry, Emerald-nee-chan." I whispered quietly. "Your Anesan is coming."

**Akurei's POV**

"How will we find her?" Asuna asked, once we backtracked and were sitting in my dorm. "Emerald-chan can be anywhere."

Negi smiled, "That's why Master and I came up with a way to track Emerald-san and Akurei-kun."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I shouted, chasing Negi in circles. "I'M GONNA GET YOU!!"

"ASUNA! HELP! THE DEMON'S LOOSE!" Negi cried.

After everyone calmed down and Negi hid behind Kotaro, we managed to put our minds back on our mission.

"Anyway, what I was saying," Negi began again, "All we have to do is use our magic and find the location. We just need, like, something of Emerald-san's."

Setsuna ran out of the dorm and returned in a flash, holding up a plush teddy bear. Everyone else anime-fell.

"Setsuna?!" Asuna yelled. "Emerald-chan told us to keep that a secret!?"

Setsuna sweatdropped, "I was just trying to help! Raziel's her most favorite thing in the world!"

"Raziel?" Negi, Kotaro, and I face-faulted.

Asuna snatched the bear, "It'll have to do. What's next, Negi?"

"Okay, if we combine the powers of the pactio cards and our magic, we can probably get this to work." Negi said to Asuna, Setsuna, and me. Kotaro only blinked, anxiously and impatiently squirming in his seat. "Let's get to work."

**Kotaro's POV**

(We hafta hurry... we gotta save Kanojo-chan...) I thought, watching as Setsuna, Asuna, Negi, and Akurei stood in a square in the middle of the dorm. Setsuna and Asuna were holding their pactio cards while Akurei and Negi were holding their staffs. (I hope this works...)

Setsuna began to glow white, Asuna began to glow red, Akurei glowed blue-green, and Negi glowed silver. Finally, the bear stopped glowing and so did they.

"Siren's got her in the a cave near Library Island." Negi said to me. "Emerald-san's lost all faith. She's not fighting or anything."

I stood up, "Or, maybe, Siren's placed a restriction on her."

"We have to go now." Asuna said seriously. "Otherwise Siren might take her purity."

(_Can you resist the call?_)A voice filled my thoughts, causing me to collapse to my knees. (_Kotaro-chan?_)

"Emerald..." I whispered. "I'll getcha back... I promised to protect you... even if it means sacrificing myself... and a promise lasts forever..."

"You alright, Kotaro-kun?" Negi asked, as Setsuna and him pulled me to my feet.

"Yeah..." I muttered. "I just am worried about Emerald-kanojo."

(Oops. Let it slip. They're staring at me now.) I thought in horror, sweatdropping.

"KANOJO?" Asuna and Setsuna replied, exchanging a look.

Akurei's left eye started twitching before he suddenly pulled out his bass.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAFTA ASK?! HOW CAN YOU LIKE THAT WHATCHAMACALLIT?!" He shouted, before lunging at me. "NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD! AND NOW SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, rolling out of the way, before I grabbed Setsuna and Asuna, using them together as a human shield. "HELP ME!"

Negi finally blasted Akurei into the door after a few more minutes of chaos.

"That's enough! We're going to go save Emerald and that's final!"

**Emerald's POV**

"Purity..." Siren whispered in the darkness, causing me to jerk awake.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked suddenly, "You weren't always like this. I've seen your past."

Siren actually looked sane, "Hmph. I was once just like you: naive, pathetic, curious, angry... and in love." I blinked in surprise, "But then I woke up. It was all a dream."

"Why did you wake up?" I asked softly.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters unless you have power." Siren sighed. "I had to learn that the hard way," Siren looked at me, "I'm saving you in a way, foolish girl. Love only breaks hearts."

"You're wrong..." I whispered. "The love of my friends is what's protected me since the beginning."

"Pathetic mortal." scoffed Siren. "Your purity shall be mine soon enough."

(Where are you?) I thought sadly. (Why am I still here?)

**Asuna's POV**

"This way..." Negi whispered, leading us through a cave. "I can feel Emerald-san..."

Kotaro blinked, "I can too... I wonder if..."

"We have to hurry." Setsuna replied.

We all rushed down the cave, its twisting and turning walls confusing us. We could all feel Emerald. We soon saw the dim light of candles and crouched behind a wall. I could faintly see Emerald. Kotaro could too, because he almost rushed forward, but Akurei quickly yanked him back by the back of his collar.

"Shh..."

"Perfect." Siren whispered, appearing into view. "I can now take your purity."

Kotaro growled, "Get... away... from... Emerald-chan..."

Siren placed her palm on Emerald's forehead. My imoto's emerald green eyes widened before disappearing as they glowed completely white. She gritted her teeth in unbearable pain. Akurei and Setsuna had to hold Kotaro back. I gripped my harisen.

"Anesan..." Emerald said through gritted teeth. "Where... are... you?"

She gasped as a magical circle glowing white appeared in the middle of her forehead. Emerald's body went limp as Siren removed her palm and began to bring the opal pendent towards the slowly fading circle. I could see the purity sealed within it.

"I'm stopping her now!" I hissed with Kotaro.

I couldn't take it anymore. Kotaro and I ran into the darkness immediately and attacked Siren. She jumped back and floated in the air while Negi and Akurei fired magical arrows at her. They illuminated the cave and Setsuna joined the rest of us in the battle. Kotaro was trying to break Emerald's chains.

"Emerald-chan! Wake up!" Kotaro cried breathlessly.

She squinted her eyes, opening them slowly.

"W-Who... are... you?" Emerald whispered in a terrified voice.

**To Be Continued...**

**Akurei: Great! Now she's got amnesia!**

**MMR: Well, at least they stopped Siren from retrieving the purity...**

**ETP: Uh... should I tell him or should you?**

**MMR: Huh? Tell me what?**

**Akurei: You'll find out next chappie.**

**ETP: Please R&R!**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 13-**

**Baka- Idiot**

**Tomodachi- Friend**

**Anesan- Older Sister**

**Kanojo- Girlfriend **

**Imoto- Younger Sister**

**Harisen- Fan**

**Akurei- Demon (dark spirit)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Aw man... the story's almost over...**

**MMR: WHAT?! IT CANNOT BE!!**

**Akurei: Hold on one second... (drags gakuran-wearing teenager outside)**

**MMR: (distantly) Hey! What are you gonna do with that cursed fluff grenade- GWAH!?  
**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
**

**Akurei: (enters room covered in soot and sweatdropping) That plan backfired.**

**ETP: Where's he now?**

**Akurei: Um... somewhere taking refuge in Mahora.**

**ETP: Oh. Alright. Let's. Start. The. Chapter.**

**Akurei: Why are you speakin' like that?  
**

**ETP: I. Cannot. Stop. For. Some. Reason.**

**Akurei: (slyly smirking) Then maybe THIS will help. (raises shook up soda bottle overhead)**

**ETP: OUCH! WHAT THE HELL-?! (rubs skull) AKUREI!!!!!!**

**Akurei: Mwhahaha! This NEVER gets old!**

**MMR: (from Mahora) Disclaimer: Eidolon Twilight Princess and Akurei (Lycanthroat) don't own MSN, its characters, or songs. They own their own OCs, twists, and the psychotic OOCness of the MSN characters. Please R&R!**

**Chapter XIV:**

**A Secret Unleashed**

**Kotaro's POV**

Emerald swayed before her eyes shut once more. I gave up trying to figure out what had happened to Emerald and finally broke the chains. She fell onto me and I scooped her in my arms, running into the cave. I could hear Negi and the others fighting Siren back. Emerald had slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Asuna, Setsuna, and Akurei ran behind me and Negi finally appeared as soon as we ran outside of the cave.

"She disappeared again." He growled, "Possibly to Library Island."

"What's wrong with Emerald-chan?" Setsuna dared to ask.

"She doesn't remember who I am." I sighed.

"We have to get her back to our dorms." Asuna declared. "Imoto-chan needs our help."

Akurei only looked back at the cave.

"Akurei!" Negi said sharply, his attention was back on us. "We'll get her another time, right now, Emerald's life is on the line."

"I can't carry her this way all the way back." I pointed out. "Any volunteers to help me get her on my back?"

Negi stepped forward, we successfully got Emerald on my back, and we began to walk back towards the campus. Halfway there, Setsuna and Asuna stopped suddenly.

"Do you feel that?" Asuna whispered, "Setsuna-chan?"

She nodded, "I can feel Emerald-chan's spirit... surrounding us."

"Spirit?" I repeated.

Akurei smirked, "I should've known."

"Dweh?!" Negi and I looked at him.

"The girl we know isn't in that body." Akurei explained, indicating to the unconscious girl on my back. "Emerald's spirit was released from it, releasing the true girl that should've been born in the other dimension." His cat ears twitched, "Meaning that something caused her spirit to be released."

"So... there's another part of you locked away?" Negi repeated, "Akurei-kun?"

He nodded before going into another explanation, "The girl you see is Atilea. Emerald's alternate personality."

"Alternate personality?" I repeated in disbelief.

Asuna blinked in surprise before turning her head in a different direction, "You sure, Emerald-nee-chan?"

"Is Emerald there?!" I cried.

Setsuna spoke up, "Yes. Atilea-san's going to need medical attention from Konoka-chan."

"Imoto-chan wants us to make sure that Atilea knows what happened. She deserves it."

Negi looked around, "So, what you're saying, Akurei-kun, is that Emerald's spirit is her purity?"

"Pretty much." Akurei replied, "Meaning that Siren has it. But she can't use it until Atilea is back in her own realm."

"Emerald, I'm sorry." I said sadly. "I know I can't see you, but I'm still sorry for not stopping Siren in time!"

I could feel her presence next to me. As if forgiving me.

"We should hurry." said Asuna suddenly.

**Akurei's POV**

"Well, Em, looks like we've finally done it... dragged another innocent person into our problems." I muttered, lying on the couch and trying to get some rest. Konoka and Negi were attending to Atilea in Asuna's dorm. Kotaro had run off somewhere by himself. I opened my eyes to see a transparent form of Emerald, she was wearing the Mahora uniform and had a pair of black kitsune ears and a fluffy tail. "Can't believe Atilea got dragged into this."

"At least your alternate wasn't." Emerald replied quietly. "I hope he's alright."

I sat up, "Ati's probably gonna freak, y'know. Like you did the first time we came back here."

(She may also be a threat to your relationship with Kotaro...) I couldn't help think.

"I know. Anesan, Se-chan, and you are the only ones who can see me right now. At least until we can get Atilea back to her own realm." Emerald said. "She's probably going to want to know how exactly this occurred."

"As long as they live in the other realm, we can't die." I muttered, "Because of that pact..."

Emerald looked up just as the sound of music reached our ears. She glided out the open window and reappeared after a few minutes.

"It's Kotaro-chan!" She exclaimed, "He's singing!"

I anime-fell off the couch, sweatdropping. Emerald listened intensely with her black kitsune ears.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own 'Taking Over Me' by Amy Lee.

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream and dream I do_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we have_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touch my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like you are_

_Taking over_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live, to breathe, you're taking over me_

_You're taking over me_

_You're taking over me..._

"Somethin' tells me he's not takin' this too well." I grumbled, pulling myself back onto the couch.

Emerald sat in a seiza position on the floor, her head in her hands.

"Oh my lord... I can't believe this happened..." She moaned. "What am I gonna do...?"

I rolled my eyes, "How 'bout wait till Eva-chan, Negi-kun, and I send Atilea-san back?"

"You are SO helpful, Akurei..." Emerald said sarcastically.

**Asuna's POV**

"Ungh... uh...?" Atilea opened her jade green eyes slowly, just as Emerald appeared at my shoulder. "Where am I?"

"Atilea Emerald Crosby... nice to see you." Negi replied politely.

Atilea shot up immediately, her eyes wide. Her dark brown bangs were parted directly in the middle and her hair wasn't as thick as Emerald's. They looked exactly alike though. Setsuna and Konoka exchanged a look.

"What's goin' on?! Where's Maddeline?! Where's Ronan?! Where's Sherry?!" She cried in horror.

Emerald floated over to her and touched her shoulder, "It's alright, Atilea. A secret has been unleashed."

"Secret?" Atilea repeated, trembling. "Who are you?"

"Part of you that has been locked away all your life." She whispered.

Setsuna spoke up, "Can you see her?"

Atilea shook her head, "No... but I can sense her and hear her." She turned to the spot Emerald was, "Are you the reason I woke in the middle of campus and not knowing why I was there?"

"Yes." Emerald admitted. "I was extracted from within you and sent back to my own dimension."

"That's why I've been feeling so empty lately..." whispered Atilea in cold realization. "Part of me was lost..."

"Atilea, you need to listen." Emerald said firmly. "There's a great evil who has finally stolen my purity, which is the key to unlocking four artifacts of destruction and great power. Until we can send you back to your dimension, you're going to have to be ME. Do you understand?"

"I think so..." Atilea said slowly, "How long will it take?"

"A few days, tops." Negi replied, Atilea brought her gaze back at him and she anime-collapsed off the bed. "Uh..."

Emerald sweatdropped, "Anesan, Se-chan... beware. She can be a real girly girl..."

I quickly covered Negi's ears.

"Hey!" Atilea exclaimed. "I am not!" Her eyes looked Negi over though, "But, honey, he is FINE!"

Everyone else sweatdropped in reply. Emerald groaning before she glided over towards the doorway.

"C'mon. I'm stayin' with Sayo for a few days." Emerald said to Setsuna and me.

Atilea smiled, "Um... Emerald?"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Yes, Atilea?"

"You... you can count on me!" Atilea replied, winking.

**Kotaro's POV**

"I can feel your presence." I muttered, as the dorm room became slightly colder. "Emerald-chan."

I had been lying in my dorm, on my bunk, thinking of a way to help Atilea adjust. Opening my eyes, I was suddenly able to see a transparent form of my girlfriend. She smiled gently and closed her eyes.

"I-I can see you?!" I shouted in surprise, shooting up immediately.

"Kotaro-chan..." Emerald whispered softly, as she reached her hand out. "It's not your fault..."

I began to shiver as her transparent hand made contact with my skin. Emerald watched as I stood up and came closer to her spirit. She didn't protest as I tried to touch her arm. My hand phased through it.

"I wish we could do this quicker..." I whispered sadly. "I miss being able to hold you."

"I do too." She confessed, "I'm worried about Atilea tho'."

I smirked, "She'll get used to it. Hopefully." Emerald looked unconvinced. "Look, Negi's been helpin' out too. He's takin' Atilea-nee-chan on a date tonight to help her adjust. She should be home by tomorrow."

Emerald's eyes widened, "D-Date? HOLY CRAP! I GOTTA WARN SENSEI!!"

"W-Wait!" I cried.

She slowly faced me and I trembled as I felt a coldness on my lips from where she kissed me. I watched as Emerald faded slowly as I sat down on my bunk, missing her dearly.

**Emerald's POV**

"One of these days, I'll kill that girl." I muttered, gliding across the campus, as I searched for Atilea and Negi. "There they are!"

Negi was wearing a cute outift of white pants, cerulean blue sneakers, a white longsleeved shirt, and a zip-up cerulean blue hooded shortsleeved shirt over it. Atilea was wearing a light blue Chinese decorated headband under her bangs, a sleeveless white polo with a Mahora Academy tie, a pleated kneelength black satin skirt, and light blue ballet slippers. Around her left upperarm was a silver band.

"You look really cute, Atilea-san." Negi complimented.

Atilea blushed, "Thank you, Negi-kun."

(She must really like him... after being me for a few days... I think this will do Negi-sensei some good.) I couldn't help but think as I followed them. (I wonder what'll happen...)

Negi smiled before pointing out particular parts of the campus to Atilea. Her jade green eyes never left his light brown ones as she smiled brightly.

"Want to learn how to use a cool Chinese Martial Arts move, Atilea-san?" Negi asked, laughing.

"S-Sure Negi-kun!" Atilea exclaimed.

I suddenly felt a _b-bmp_ and jumped in surprise. Atilea looked like I did everytime I thought of Kotaro as Negi wrapped his arms around her and stanced her correctly. He then showed her how to perform the move. Atilea blushed a deep red, but was still smiling.

"Okay, how 'bout we try this one?" asked Negi.

In a single second, Atilea's ankle had wrapped around Negi's, and they fell to the ground. Negi on top of Atilea as they sat up slowly. She looked up into his face looking completely embarrassed. I felt sorry for Atilea. I understood how she felt. Negi blushed himself, staring at Atilea's embarrassed face.

"S-Sorry..." Atilea muttered..

"Are you all right?" Negi asked quietly.

Atilea nodded quickly, "Yes..."

Negi pulled Atilea gently up by her arm. They avoided each other's gaze.

"How 'bout we just walk around?" said Negi gently.

"'Kay..." Atilea said softly.

"Atilea... please... don't give up hope... not yet..." I whispered, smiling shyly at my alternate.

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: Okay, next chappie is gonna be the whole brief AtileaxNegi date and departure of Atilea. **

**Akurei: You said nothing about Negi being paired off with an OC.**

**MMR: True. But she never said who he was paired off with originally either.**

**ETP: It's only brief and nothing to serious. It's definitely not like KotaroxEmerald, for example.**

**Akurei: I will never understand her random twists.**

**MMR: (sweatdrop) And this is why she always gets angry...**

**ETP: Please R&R!**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 14-**

**Imoto- Younger Sister**

**Anesan- Older Sister**

**Akurei- Demon (dark spirit)**


	15. Chapter XV: First and Last Date

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Chapter 15 already! Yay!**

**MMR: New twist, huh?**

**ETP: Yup. Just random thoughts. Oh, and this chapter has Atilea and Negi's POVs in it.**

**MMR: I think that I might enjoy this chapter.**

**ETP: Akurei won't. He's halfway to Canada right now.**

**MMR: O-kay then...**

**ETP: Onto major insanity!**

**MMR: Disclaimer: Eidolon Twilight Princess and Lycanthroat (Akurei) don't own MSN, its characters, or events. They only own their OCs, the OOCness of the MSN characters, and their MINOR crushes on Kotaro Inugami and Evangeline A.K McDowell. Please R&R!**

**Chapter XV:**

**First and Last Date**

**Atilea's POV **

I couldn't understand how I ended up in my alternate personality's world. Why I was in HER body, living HER life, becoming HER. But I wanted to at least tell Negi my feelings before I would have to leave the next day. Even though I was still embarrassed about our little 'trip' earlier. We were walking around the campus, looking at beautiful sites.

"Wow..." I couldn't help but mutter as the sakura blossoms blew around us and their soft petals tickled my face and bare arms. "It's so pretty here in Mahora..."

Negi nodded, "Sure is... these blossoms are almost as beautiful as you are, Atilea-san!"

(Almost as beautiful as what?) I thought, taken aback, while a hot blush rushed to my face. (My face must be bright red!! Oh no!!)

"You okay?" Negi questioned, as I stopped in my tracks, my face in my hands.

(Oh my lord! I can't believe I can't even control my blushing! He's probably gonna think I'm just like those idiots in his class! They may be idiots, but they're GOOD LOOKING idiots, and GIRLY-GIRLY-GIRLY GIRLS! Much, much, much worse than I am! Oh! This is when I need Konoka's help! EMERALD AND ASUNA ARE GONNA HURT ME!!)

"I didn't embarrass you, did I?" Negi wondered.

I unfortunately didn't leave it as a rethorical question.

"Yes..." I groaned by accident.

His light brown eyes blinked in surprise at my response.

"S-Sorry..." Negi apologized.

"No, that's okay!" I cried, waving my arms. "I'm fine, see!? Heh heh heh heh..."

Negi tilted his head, "Are you sure, Atilea-san?"

"Of course!" I nodded my head quickly. "I'm just peachy! Excited, really, and nervous! But I'm absolutely wonderfully fine!" I began to ramble like a complete idiot, "Look at me! Now I'm rambling! And I only do this when I'm really embarrassed or nervous or both and I just don't know how to stop because I know I gotta leave tomorrow and I don't really want to because then I'll probably never get to see you again and I just don't want you to forget me or anything like that and I know that you're probably gonna hate me because I can't stop talking and-" I was silenced finally by Negi placing his hand over my mouth, which caused my face to turn even more red. He was trying hard not to fall over in confusion, "Uh..."

Negi smiled warmly as he removed his hand, "Okay, number one, BREATHE. Number two, CALM YOURSELF. And Number three, it's alright to be nervous and embarrassed. I know I am."

"Y-You are?" I stuttered.

"Of course I am!" Negi replied in his wonderfully handsome accent. "I'm alone with such a beautiful girl and I'm scared of causing you any problems! Plus, I know that you're going to be gone soon, and I just want you to be happy!"

"Thank you, Negi-kun..." I whispered.

"C'mon... let's have some more fun..." He whispered back, lacing his fingers through mine, and leading me.

**Emerald's POV**

"Kotaro-chan..." I whispered quietly.

He awoke suddenly and I jumped. I hadn't intended on him awaking. Ever since I left Atilea and Negi, I had been watching Kotaro sleep peacefully. Longing to be in my own body again so I could be in his arms once more...

"Emerald?" Kotaro muttered, holding his hand out for me to take. "What's goin' on?"

I gently touched his hand, "Hush... You need your rest... We only have one more day to train before we go and fight Siren..."

"You're combat... needs a little... work..." muttered Kotaro.

"Huh?!" I exclaimed, taken aback. "Whadda ya mean by 'my combat needs a little work', you anti-feminist!?"

Kotaro smirked, "Look, I wasn't tryin' to make fun of you, Emerald-chan. I just wanted to make a point. No need to call me an ANTI-FEMINIST, you Feminist Nazi!"

I twitched, "You are so lucky I'm your girlfriend."

His smirk grew into a grin as I calmed myself.

"I know," Kotaro replied, "Otherwise I would be like Chamo-kun at the moment."

"Kotaro-chan?" I whispered suddenly.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at me nervously playing with the hem of my skirt.

I gulped, "I-I was wondering if you would... teach me how to use shundo-jutsu and and kage-bunshin!?"

Kotaro's dark brown eyes widened before he smiled, "I would love to, Emerald-chan."

**Negi's POV**

(She seems so nervous...) I thought, watching as Atilea played with her dark brown straight hair. (I hope that she won't be too sad when she has to leave tomorrow...)

"Are you alright?" I asked after an awkward silence.

"Now." Atilea admitted.

"Hey, how 'bout we try walking up there!?" I exclaimed, pointing at the stone ledged wall.

Atilea looked a little scared, "O-Okay, Negi-kun..."

We climbed onto the ledge, Atilea in front of me, with our arms stretched out so that we could maintain our balance and not fall from it. She began to laugh, quickening her pace as she crossed. I laughed with her, my nerves easing.

"W-Whoa!?" Atilea exclaimed suddenly, loosing her balance, as she began to fall sideways.

"Gotcha!" I cried, wrapping my arms around her waist and steadying her.

Atilea's face was a deep red and her jade green eyes were wide in horror. I blinked in puzzlement as she began to giggle uncontrolably.

**Kotaro's POV**

(Why on earth would she want me to teach her how to use shundo and shadow split?) I thought, as I began to flip through a manga. (Emerald's good at combat spells and everything, but why would she need ninja techniques like Kaede-nee-chan too?) An annoying feeling began to claw at my insides, (W-a-a-i-i-t a sec... and why hasn't Emerald done a Pactio with Negi yet?! What if she does do a Pactio with Negi!?) I had started to panic. (NOT GOOD! MY GIRLFRIEND DOIN' A PACTIO WITH MY BEST FRIEND/BIGGEST RIVAL WOULD MEAN **HELL**! I CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN!!)

**Atilea's POV**

"Stop laughing." Negi ordered suddenly, his light brown eyes had a devilish gleam within them.

"W-Why?" I giggled, blinking in surprise.

Negi smirked, "How do you expect me to kiss you if you don't stand still?"

I stopped laughing instantly, my eyes wide, my mouth dry, and I felt another cursed _b-bmp_. I couldn't move and I couldn't believe what Negi had just said. My stomach was doing backflips and my knees were shaking. Negi gripped my left shoulder gently as he brought his face closer to my own. I could feel my face flaming hot and my eyes dropping closed. I jumped as Negi's lips finally touched my own in a sweet innocent kiss. He pulled away and smiled softly.

"I'll miss you, Atilea." Negi confessed. "Having you here, as my friend, has changed me in a new way. Thank you."

**Emerald's POV**

_"Ugh... uh...?" I opened my eyes slowly, my head pounding. "Where am I?"  
_

_"Fhn... Fhn... About time you've woken." Siren said, appearing in front of me with a smirk on her face. "You've been knocked out since those brats attacked and took you back. Well, your _BODY_, that is."_

_I recognized the field of paper flowers. It was the dreamworld that Siren controled, that was connected to my mind. I jumped back from Siren and conjured my _**Hikari Blade**_. Siren only laughed._

_"Want to play, Kiseki Otome? Shall you come to me?" She flicked her finger, "Or shall I come to you?"_

_"Whoa!" I was suddenly flipped. "Ouch!"_

_Siren used her shadow magic and four shadow creatures appeared. I gasped when the first one completely formed. _

_"Kotaro!" I exclaimed._

_The Kotaro-Shadow smirked before stancing himself, his dark brown eyes cold and lifeless. _

_(I can't fight Kotaro... it's just wrong... I love him...) I thought in agony._

_"Attack..." Siren whispered cruelly._

_Kotaro-Shadow flipped and attacked me. I recognized the other shadow's forms. _

_"Anesan...?" I whispered in horror, "Negi-sensei...? Akurei-kun...?" They all attacked me and I landed in the paper flowers. "Argh!"_

_"Hehehehe..." All four Shadows laughed._

_"Why can't I fight like usual?!" I exclaimed, while grunting in unbearable pain._

_My eyes widened as Setsuna appeared inbetween the Kotaro-Shadow and myself. She spoke with a determination in her eyes that scared me._

_"It's because your heart is being held _captive_... by Kotaro. Your 'magic' and 'chi' are off balance. Keep thinking how you need to _win_... and watch your hands not move, and your feet not react... Being hung up... stuck on... dreams, goals... chasing after the desire to protect Kotaro has, for the most part, been a source of _strength _for you- but- if you keep your eyes fixed, so far _ahead_, you may not see what's, or who's, right before you, and miss the trees for the forest. You may also... miss a flower... in bloom before your eyes. Right here- now- _He's_ your opponent. Open your eyes and see the true Kotaro, Emerald-chan... See him well. And so, you, chasing after that burning desire of your heart... the way you feel about Kotaro-kun, about your Anesan, about Negi-sensei, about Ojosama, and as well as the rest of them... must never, ever be forgotten... or become lost from within."_

_I closed my eyes and clenched my hands, "Thank you, Se-chan."_

_Setsuna smiled, "Now... defend yourself!"_

_I stood up and sent away my blade, holding my hands out to the side._

_(Please work... Let Anesan's training help me when I need it most...)_

_"In my left hand 'magic', in my right hand 'chi, put them together and..."_

_Siren was thrown back, along with the shadow creatures. I felt the enhanced power from Anesan and began to fight using all the training I had received from Se-chan against them. I smirked as the Kotaro-Shadow attacked me again._

_(I'm not gonna loose... not when I can save you, Kotaro...) I thought as I counterattacked._

**Asuna's POV**

"Hey! It's time to send Atilea-chan back to her own realm!" I exclaimed, bursting into the dorm.

Setsuna stopped glowing white, jumped, and fell backwards off the bunk bed. I could see Emerald's spirit lying asleep next to her. I tilted my head in confusion.

"What's going on here...?" I asked slowly.

**Emerald's POV**

"I had the most wonderful time here." Atilea said softly. "Thank you, everyone."

We all smiled as Akurei and Negi stood on either side of Atilea. She closed her eyes and two clear tears rolled down her cheeks. Negi smiled warmly and sadly at her.

"Good luck fighting Siren." Atilea whispered to all of us, before her jade green eyes glowed completely white, and the magic circle appeared on her forehead. "Friends..."

I suddenly felt strange sensations filling my spirit form as I phased back into my body. I could feel my knees collapsing to the ground and I opened my emerald green eyes. Staring into the mirror Setsuna was holding up, I could see the unique glow from the purity gone. Kotaro quickly pulled me into a lungcrushing hug.

"Thank God, you're back, Emerald!" He exclaimed happily.

Negi smiled gently, "We better start preparing for tomorrow."

"W-Wait!" I cried out suddenly. "N-Negi-sensei!"

The fiery red haired magi looked at me curiously. Setsuna and Asuna exchanging a look as well.

"What is it, Emerald-san?" Negi asked, a gleam in his eyes.

I gulped, my face warm, "W-Would you consider doing a..." I trailed off in a wave of embarrassment. "Um..."

"A?" Negi prompted.

"A... Pactio with me!?" I finally blurted out, my hands covering my mouth, in horror.

Kotaro immediately anime-collapsed backwards, his left leg twitching, and his face bright red. Jealousy filled his dark brown eyes. Negi got a look of surprise on his face. Akurei, Asuna, and Setsuna's eyes all widened in complete shock at my request. I tried avoiding their gaze.

"Well, well, well..." smirked Chamo, appearing at Negi's shoulder. "How interesting. Dog-Boy's girlfriend asking to do a Pactio with Aniki? I wonder why?"

I clenched my fists, having half a sense to conjur my **Hikari Blade**, and teach that ermine a few rules about messing with other peoples business! Negi was trying to get Kotaro to his unsteady feet. An awkward silence became among us and I realized Chamo expected me to answer him.

"B-Because..." I gritted my teeth, "I think I'm going to need some magical enhancement... next to some combat training from Kotaro-chan, Anesan, and Se-chan... for the final battle against Siren..."

Negi ruffled the back of his hair, nervously glancing at Kotaro and the others.

"E-Emerald-san... should I really be...?" He questioned.

I nodded, "We need too... I'm going to need more than my own skills."

Chamo grinned, "Then Pactio, here we come!"

Kotaro continued to groan, "Kill me... please..."

**Kotaro's POV**

I could see how much Negi was trying not to freak out. I felt a little bit relieved to see this. He didn't want to do this as much as Emerald didn't, but they needed to. I could probably forgive Emerald, but only after I punished her for a little. Asuna was gagging with Akurei while Setsuna and I were exchanging looks of concern. Negi gulped as Emerald began clenching her fists tighter at her side. Chamo quickly finished drawing the magic circle and leapt onto Akurei's shoulder to watch. Asuna and Akurei were quickly covering their eyes with their hands.

"R-Ready, Negi-sensei?" Emerald stammered.

(I hate it when I'm right...) I groaned mentally. (If he kisses her more than five seconds, I'm gonna borrow Asuna's harisen and knock him into the World Tree so he can NEVER get back down! Even with magic!)

"**Pactio**!" Chamo cried, the circle glowing at once.

Emerald's eyes shut tightly before Negi and her quickly kissed. I fell backwards in horror, shocked they actually went through with it. After seven seconds, I with held myself long enough for Chamo to catch the card. Negi and Emerald quickly pulled back and fell on their bottoms in disgust.

"Hey! You wiped my kiss!" Both exclaimed, after they wiped their mouths with the sleeves of their clothes. "We gross each other out! YAY!"

"Is it over?" Akurei asked, peeking.

Asuna looked over as well, "Well, that's a relief."

Chamo handed Negi and Emerald the Pactio Card. In the center was Emerald with large black kitsune ears and a tail while wearing a black and green kneelength kimono with a pair of black zip-up kneehigh combat boots. She was holding a sapphire and emerald encrusted mage staff protectively in front of her.

"Wow! Imoto-chan looks so pretty!" Asuna commented.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD EVER BE CAUGHT WEARIN' THAT THING!?" Emerald shouted in horror, "IT'S BAD ENOUGH I HAD TO KISS NEGI FOR CRYIN' OUTLOUD! THIS IS ALMOST AS BAD AS HIM BEIN' FORCED INTO DRAG!"

I laughed before wrapping my arms around her, "I think you look cute in that outfit, Emerald-chan!"

She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, "Like hell you do."

"C'mon," I made the puppy-dog pout and folded down my ears, "I really do."

"Damn face... it should be illegal to be so cute..." Emerald muttered under her breath.

She looked so darn cute pouting and looking angry.

"W-a-a-a-i-i-i-t a sec..." Akurei said suddenly, "Doesn't this mean you're a hanyou too, Em?"

She shook her head, "I'm only a quarter kitsune hanyou. That form only comes out if I use my purity."

"Good." Akurei replied, "'Cause I was about to say 'How can a fox and a wolf have kids?'"

Emerald's face turned pink, "AKUREI! I'M GONNA KILL THEE FOR THAT IDEA!"

"Try callin' your artifact! Just say 'Adeat'!" Asuna cried after her.

"**Adeat**!" Emerald shouted.

The mage staff appeared before her and she began to chase the baka-neko across the campus with it. I only sighed before kneeling down to examine the sakura petals on the ground.

"Why am I in love with her?" I asked the petals.

"Because she carries the light while you carry the power." Setsuna said suddenly. "She notices the little things. The little things that matter in life."

"I think she's having fun with the new weapon." laughed Negi, "Sorry I had to do that, Kotaro-kun."

I shrugged before I got a menacing glare in my eyes, "Ever kiss her again, and I'll make sure it's the last thing you ever do, got that?"

"Got it!" hastily cried Negi.

"Good!" I smiled, "Off to Eva-chan's resort for me and Emerald! I'm teachin' her some stuff!" I called after the dark brunette. "Hey! Emerald-chan! Let's go!"

She stopped trying to kill Akurei, "Oh. Okay, Kotaro-chan."

**Emerald's POV**

"DANG IT! I STILL CAN'T GET THIS IDIOTIC NINJA THING DOWN!!" I shouted, sitting up in the water in annoyance.

Kotaro doubled over in laughter, "C'mon, Emerald-chan! It's not that hard!"

"YOU AREN'T A FEMINIST NAZI MAGI EITHER!" I shot back.

I pouted again until Kotaro pulled me to my feet, still chuckling. I growled in annoyance as he showed me how to use the shundo-jutsu technique once more. I took a deep breath and began to attempt the techinque.

"Hey! I did it!" I exclaimed, before falling facefirst in the sand. "Ouch... nevermind..."

"That was great, Emerald!" Kotaro exclaimed happily, "Do you want to take a break before we try the kage-bunshin, otherwise known as shadow-split?"

I got on my knees, "Puh-leeze!!"

We sat down on the warm sand and looked out at towards the water. The waves rolled in soothingly and tickled our feet with their foam. I smiled softly and shook all the sand out of my damp hair.

"Did the Pactio work?" Kotaro asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah... but I still need a partner..."

"You don't have a partner?!" Kotaro exclaimed in shock.

"Nope. Never got one. Thought it was a waste of time at first." I replied softly, "But... now..."

Kotaro finally got it to sink in, "Oh... you want ME to be your partner... I dunno if I can-"

"Please, Kotaro-chan?" I begged, using his own puppy-dog pout against him.

"Fine..." Kotaro finally sighed, "But what about the spell?"

I thought hard and long, "You're right," I sighed, giving up. "Without that ermine here, there's no way. And I'm not asking him..."

"C'mon," He held out his hand for me to take, "Let's try the shadow split now."

**Akurei's POV**

"Why am I here...?" I groaned, staring at the cabin. "I know I should go... but what if Em tries to kill me...? Or what if Kotaro and her are..." I broke off, "NOT THE IMAGES! AHHHHHHH! EVA-CHAN!!"

**Kotaro's POV**

"Um... I don't think THAT was supossed to happen." I said under my breath. "Em? You okay?"

"No..." She groaned, "That's it! I'm NEVER EVER EVER gonna try that again!!"

Emerald finally stormed off, anger marks appearing. I sighed, now wishing that I had more male friends.

"Girls are so... angry." _**SMACK!!**_ "Ouch! HEY! NO THROWIN' VOLLEYBALLS EMERALD-CHAN!!"

Emerald stopped and looked at me, "This is our final training, Kotaro, and no matter what, I want you to know I would do anything to protect you."

"Emerald?" I blinked in surprise.

She paused when her cell phone began to ring, playing Lithium by Evanescence. "Hello? Hiya, Anesan! Oh... really... okay... thanks... I appreciate this, Anesan." Emerald hung up before taking a calming breath and looking at me, "Anesan has a surprise for us. We have to head to my dorm A-S-A-P."

"Okay," I replied, "What for?"

I was smacked across the head, "You baka! She said it's a SURPRISE! So obviously, I have no idea!"

(Emerald's Dorm)

"Surprise!" Asuna exclaimed brightly.

Konoka, Negi, and Asuna all grinned like crazy as Emerald and I stared in shock.

"We figured you two would like to spend our last night privately," Konoka explained, when Emerald opened her mouth to say something, "So Asuna and I made you guys a nice quiet dinner for you to enjoy. Negi-kun helped by finding all the best CDs for you to listen to."

I blinked, "You guys did this for us?"

Negi nodded, "It's the least we could do... since tomorrow's when we go and defeat Siren."

Emerald shyly blushed and avoided my eyes, "Thank you... for everything."

"Just enjoy yourselves." Asuna replied, winking. "Later, lovebirds!"

"WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF WITH TH LOVEBIRDS CRACKS!?" I exclaimed in anger.

Konoka, Negi, and Asuna quickly vacated and I looked down, breathing hard.

"Might as well enjoy ourselves." I said, sitting down across from Emerald at the table.

Emerald put it her new mix, starting 'October'. We began to eat and barely said anything.

"This is kinda nice..." I said awkwardly.

Emerald sighed, causing me to look up. She was playing with her food and singing under her breath.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own October by Evanescence nor do I own Broken by Seether.

_I can't run anymore,_

_I fall before you,_

_Here I am,_

_I have nothing left,_

_Though I've tried to forget,_

_You're all that I am,_

_Take me home,_

_I'm through fighting it,_

_Broken,_

_Lifeless,_

_I give up,_

_You're my only strength,_

_Without you,_

_I can't go on,_

_Anymore,_

_Ever again._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

_I can't run anymore,_

_I give myself to you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry,_

_In all my bitterness,_

_I ignored,_

_All that's real and true,_

_All I need is you,_

_When night falls on me,_

_I'll not close my eyes,_

_I'm too alive,_

_And you're too strong,_

_I can't lie anymore,_

_I fall down before you,_

_I'm sorry,_

_I'm sorry._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love._

_Constantly ignoring,_

_The pain consuming me,_

_But this time it's cut too deep,_

_I'll never stray again._

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love,_

_My only hope,_

_(All the times I've tried)_

_My only peace,_

_(To walk away from you)_

_My only joy,_

_My only strength,_

_(I fall into your abounding grace)_

_My only power,_

_My only life,_

_(And love is where I am)_

_My only love..._

I smirked before the song switched to Broken. I began to sing Seether's part.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph, _

_I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Emerald began to sing Amy's part.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You're gone away_

_You don't feel me here_

_Anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Emerald and I sang more powerfully to each other.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away..._

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away..._

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here_

_Anymore..._

"Hehe. We should start a band." laughed Emerald.

I laughed with her, "Yup! Then we could sing Lacuna Coil, Linkin Park, and Evanescence!"

"Don't forget Leaves' Eyes and Nightwish!" exclaimed Emerald, her eyes brighter. She then looked thoughtful, "You've never heard Good Vibes, Bad Vibes have you?"

"Isn't that by Liv Kristine?" I replied.

Emerald nodded before putting on the song. I watched as she sang quietly to herself before she reached across the table and took my free hand in hers, squeezing it gently and smiling.

"Kotaro... I think we need to talk... about our relationship." She whispered.

I blinked before smiling, "There's no need."

"Heh?"

"I love you, Emerald. And I always will. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away." I said seriously, while quoting the song. "Heck, if we weren't only sixteen, I would marry you in an instant."

Her face turned blood red and she looked flattered, "You really mean that, Kotaro-chan?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"I'll protect you. Siren won't win..." Emerald declared, before she leaned across the table and kissed me gently. "I love you, Kotaro..."

(Later that Night)

"Emerald-chan?" I rubbed my eyes as I saw her practicing the new spell that Eva had taught her. "What's she doin' awake? It's nearly three am."

The determination in her eyes and on her face were all I could see as she continued to practice. She finally stopped and kneeled on one knee, panting.

"Argh! I still can't get it!" Emerald hollered, hitting her fist into the ground. "Ouch!"

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I demanded, coming up to her.

Emerald jumped, "K-Kotaro-chan!? What are you doing here?"

"Wondering why you aren't resting. We're going to the temple under Library Island to head off Siren tomorrow and you're gonna need your strength." I pointed out. "Now, tell me why you're nearly killing yourself over this spell."

Emerald looked downcast at once, her eyes darkening and filling with sadness. I blinked my dark brown eyes in surprise as her fists clenched at her side.

"I have to stop her. She's taken more from me than anyone else. She took my purity, she took my hope, my faith..." Emerald was on the verge of tears. "And manipulated me."

I kneeled next to her gently, "Hey, we're gonna stop her. Promise."

"That's just it!! What if we don't stop her?! Then what?!" Emerald cried, her body shaking as the tears fell onto the ground. She looked at me with tear filled eyes. "I just wanted to let you know... all that I've kept inside me... and if anything happened to you... I dunno what'd I do..." She paused, still sobbing. "I... I love you, Kotaro!! And I can't let Siren take you away like she took my purity!!"

Emerald stood up slowly, I soon followed after. She began to sing to herself... and to me...

_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming _

_Sweet blowing wind _

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes for me _

_Now we run thee edge of hell_

_Dear my love_

_Sweet morning light_

_Wait for me_

_You've gone much farther_

_To find..._

_Shine bright morning light_

_Now in the air the spring is coming _

_Sweet blowing wind _

_Singing down the hills and valleys_

_Keep your eyes for me _

_Now we run thee edge of hell_

_Dear my love_

_Sweet morning light_

_Wait for me_

_You've gone much farther_

_To find..._

**To Be Continued...**

**Akurei: Must you ALWAYS end the chapters with your cursed angst/fluff?**

**ETP: (twitch) You shut up!**

**MMR: Um... Akurei-kun... upseting her probably isn't the best idea in the world... (sweatdrop)**

**Akurei: NINJA POKE! (Ninja Pokes ETP hard in arm)**

**ETP: (doubles over in pain) DAMN IT, AKUREI!**

**MMR: (glances towards open window) Um... (steps toward it slowly)**

**ETP: AKUREI!! (activates Fluff Gernade)**

**Random Sheep: BAAAAAAAAAA! (Not again! Save the- BOOOOOOOOOM!)**

**Akurei: EVA-CHAN!!!!!! (dives through doorway in order to avoid horrible destruction from ETP)**

**ETP: (calms down) It's okay now, MMR. You can climb back inside now.**

**MMR: (heaves self onto window sill) Ugh... Thanks.**

**ETP: Please R&R!**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 15-**

**Kage-Bunshin- Shadow Split**

**Hikari- Light**

**Kiseki- Miracle**

**Otome- Maiden**

**Anesan- Older Sister**

**Sensei- One Who Has Come Before**

**Aniki- Older Brother**

**Harisen- Fan**

**Imoto- Younger Sister**

**Adeat- Come **

**Baka- Idiot**

**Neko- Cat**

**Akurei- Demon (dark spirit)**


	16. Chapter XVI: Return of Fate

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Hey, faithful readers! Sorry 'bout the last chapter being so long.**

**MMR: 14 going on 15 pages?! Geez, woman!**

**ETP: Okay, this is the first chapter with the battle against Siren. A lot of old enemies of Negi and co. are gonna be appearing, also a funny new twist involving Emerald!**

**MMR: I'm not even sure I wanna know.**

**ETP: Onto the more insane stuff!**

**MMR: O-kay then...**

**ETP: Onto major insanity!**

**MMR: Disclaimer: Eidolon Twilight Princess and Lycanthroat (Akurei) don't own MSN, its characters, or events. They only own their OCs, the OOCness of the MSN characters, and their MINOR crushes on Kotaro Inugami and Evangeline A.K McDowell. Please R&R!**

**Chapter XVI:**

**Return of Fate**

**Akurei's POV**

"The water's cold." grumbled Emerald.

"How long is it gonna take us to get through here?" Eva-chan grumbled.

Chachamaru replied, "I'm not sure, Mistress."

"You ready, Asuna-san?" Setsuna asked.

Asuna laughed, "Ready Setsuna-san!"

"Then let's go!" Negi declared.

We were walking through the cold entrance to Library Island.

"Wait..." I stopped short and looked around, "Something doesn't feel right..."

I suddenly looked at Emerald, who jumped as a bright light consumed her. We all jumped as it faded and she was suddenly wearing a dark blue witches' hat, a dark blue cloak, the school uniform, and black socks like Yue's. Emerald was holding a spell book in her arms. She blinked in surprise and looked at the Latin on the front of the book.

"'Fate ex Adrian'" Emerald read before translating, "'Fate of the Dark One'? What the heck is going on?"

A boy with white hair suddenly came from out of the water behind Emerald. He smirked before grabbing her arm.

"Isn't it obvious, my fair otome?" He whispered in her ear, "Or should I say my Pactio Partner?"

"Fate Averruncus?!" Eva and Negi both exclaimed in shock.

Asuna, on instinct, crossed her arms across her chest.

"Let go of me!" Emerald exclaimed, pulling her arm free, before she hid behind Kotaro. "You know him?!"

Setsuna growled, "He was one of the powerful mages that was hired by Chisuga Amagasaki! He helped kidnap Ojosama in Kyoto five years ago!"

Emerald glared at him, "I have no idea what you're talking about! I don't have a Pactio Partner!"

"Is that so?" Fate replied simply, he held a pactio card that had a picture of Emerald in the same outfit that she wore now. The name read 'Emerald Cimana' but only I seemed to see it. I had also noticed that on Emerald's other Pactio card with Negi it read the same thing. "It seems I have the proof right here, Emerald."

(Hey... that means Em's last name is Kimana! That's some weird language for butterfly!)

Emerald turned pink, "Hey! What's the big idea leavin' the honorific off of my name, you creepazoid!"

Fate smirked, "I seemed to have earned that right already, my fair otome."

"Have not!" Emerald growled.

Kotaro came to life, "Hey! Back off my girlfriend!"

Fate blinked at him, "Oh. Inugami Kotaro. It's been years." Kotaro twitched, "Now if you don't mind."

We were all suddenly forced back by an invisible force. I watched as Fate grabbed Emerald, picking her up bridal style. She started to squirm and kick, trying to get out of his grasp.

"O-h-h-h-h no you don't, buddy!" Emerald exclaimed, as Fate went to touch her forehead with his palm. "Not this time!" She smacked his hand away with the book. "Kotaro! Akurei! Help me already, you bakas!"

"We can't, Em!" I cried, trying to stand up properly. "Some weird spells keeping us away!"

Fate smirked once more, "Now if you shall come with me, my ai."

Suddenly sparks of electricity shocked Emerald, causing her to pass out in Fate's arms. A wall of water consumed the two mages before it faded.

"Imoto-chan!" Asuna exclaimed as Kotaro cried, "Kanojo-chan!"

"That punk..." Negi growled.

Evangeline looked thoughtful, "Wait a second... why did that punk just call Emerald-san his love?"

"HE DID WHAT?!?!" Kotaro exploded, "I'M GONNA KILL THAT SHISEIJI IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!"

**Emerald's POV**

"Let Fate have his fun, Tsukuyomi..." I could hear Siren's voice, "Then Sakurazaki will be all yours."

A female voice met my ears, "Setsuna-sempai... I can hardly wait!" Her voice then sounded thoughtful, "But Emerald-sempai is so cute... I GUESS I can let Fate have her..."

(Oh-kay... creepy, much?) I thought, opening my eyes slowly. (Where am I?)

"Finally awake, my ai..." Fate whispered.

"Excuse me?! Your WHAT?!" I cried, taken aback.

I looked around to find myself in a dark room. It seemed to be underground and far from the entrance of Library Island. Looking down, I was shocked to find my wrists and ankles bound. Siren stood in the doorway and laughed.

"_Fhn... fhn..._ Have fun, kiddies." Siren said before leaving.

Fate looked down at me as I unbound the bounds on my wrists. He then leaned down and kissed me.

(Is THIS what she expects to happen to me?!)

_**SMACK!!**_

"GEROFF ME, YOU PERVERT!!" I shouted, squirming away from him.

Fate touched the large red mark across his face and looked down at me, smiling. I held out my hand and conjured my **Hikari Blade** and held it inbetween Fate and me.

"Why so fidgety, my ai?" Fate asked, "Now put away that blade."

I whimpered as he sent away my only defense, shutting my eyes tightly, as Fate resumed kissing me.

"O-H-H-H-K-A-A-A-Y, YOU SHISEIJI, THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Asuna's voice made Fate pull away from me.

"Anesan?!" I cried in excitement.

She had appeared in the middle of the chamber with Setsuna, Chachamaru, and Eva-chan. Asuna drop kicked Fate away from me before she picked me up in her arms.

"Now, Negi!" Asuna shouted.

A magic circle appeared around us. I watched as Fate began to fight with Eva and Chachamaru. The door opened and Setsuna froze as a girl with long waist-length hair and glasses appeared.

"Setsuna-sempai!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed brightly.

Setsuna flinched, "I must think of Ojosama, I must think of Ojosama..."

"Se-chan!?" I cried, as Asuna and I began to be transported.

"Emerald-chan..." Setsuna looked sadly at me before nodding at Asuna.

**Kotaro's POV**

"Oh, thank gawd!" I exclaimed, as Asuna appeared with Emerald. "Emerald!"

"Kotaro!" Emerald ran to me and burst into tears, "Se-chan's in trouble!"

(If that punk touched her, I swear I'm gonna MURDER him!) I grimaced.

"Why is Fate here?" Asuna asked Negi.

Negi looked annoyed, "Siren must have hired him and Tsukuyomi to help her in the final battle."

"How'd you know that Tsukuyomi was here?" Emerald asked, her tears ceasing.

"Setsuna could sense her _chi_." Negi explained. "We better go and help them."

"O-Okay." Emerald said, trying to calm down.

Asuna pulled Emerald aside, whispering to her. Negi and I sweatdropped because we could still hear them.

"He didn't do IT to you, did he?" Asuna whispered.

Emerald twitched, "I wasn't raped, okay!? At least I don't think I was..."

Negi and I exchanged a look before we nodded.

**Setsuna's POV** (Only this chapter will include Setsuna's POV)

"**Shinmei-School Ukigumo Tsumuji-issen!**"

Tsukuyomi dodged my attacked and giggled. I watched as Evangeline and Chachamaru continued their assalt on Fate. I then tried another attack.

(This one's for you, Emerald-chan...) I thought.

"**Shinmei-School Special Attack! Kiseki Otome Oka-zan!**"

"Setsuna!" Eva's voice brough my gaze from the unconscious Tsukuyomi to her. "Come! We're going after Siren!"

**Asuna's POV**

"Negi-sensei..." Emerald stopped suddenly.

Negi turned around, "Yes, Emerald-san?"

Kotaro anime-collapsed, as Emerald threw her arms around Negi's neck, suddenly kissing him. Negi stood there, his eyes wide in shock. Kotaro was growling and twitching badly as Emerald pulled out of the kiss.

"Just in case something happens... I want you to know..." Emerald whispered, "You've been one of my best friends, Negi."

Negi blinked in surprise, Emerald looking at Kotaro with pleading eyes. Kotaro only pouted in annoyance. I stared at my imoto in shock as well. We then resumed our journey through the tunnels of Library Island...

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: Phew! Finally finished! **

**Akurei: What the-? How come Emerald's kissin' everybody?!**

**ETP: HEY! NOT MY FAULT FATE'S COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH HER AND SHE WANTED TO SAY GOODBYE TO NEGI!!**

**Akurei: (twitch) Please (twitch) R&R!**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 16-**

**Otome- Maiden**

**Ai- Love (Passionate)**

**Imoto- Younger Sister**

**Kanojo- Girlfriend**

**Shiseiji- Bastard**

**Hikari- Light**

**Anesan- Older Sister**

**Shinmei-School Ukigumo Tsumuji-issen- Shinmei-School Floating Cloud Twirling Spark**

**Shinmei-School Special Attack! Kiseki Otome Oka-zan!- Shinmei-School Special Attack! Miracle Maiden Cherry Blossom Cut!**

**Sensei- One Who Has Come Before**


	17. Chapter XVII: The Battle Begins

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): And we're back!**

**MMR: With another exciting chapter of Lost From Within!**

**Akurei: Only 4 more chapters left!**

**ETP: I think this is the longest story I've ever written...**

**MMR: So, onto chapter 17!**

**Akurei: Disclaimer: We don't own Negima, its characters, or places. We only own our OCs and the OOCness of the Original Characters of Negima. Thx for reviewing last chapter! Please R&R!**

**Chapter XVII:**

**The Battle Begins**

**Emerald's POV**

"Why on earth did you kiss NEGI?" Kotaro hissed.

I sighed, pulling Kotaro down a deserted corridor, "Look! I just had this really weird feeling come over me and I just did it, okay!"

"No, it's not okay!" grumbled Kotaro, "A pactio kiss is fine with me, but a non-pactio kiss isn't! How am I supossed to deal with this, Em, if all I can think about is what if Negi and you have a secret relationship or somethin'?!"

"What part, do you people not get, of Negi is like my annoyingly cute brother!?" I hissed in annoyance.

Kotaro pointed at me, "Hah! So you admit you think he's cute!"

"Hel-loh?! He's british!!" I sighed in defeat, "Kotaro... you should know by now that I LOVE YOU, not Negi Springfield." He looked unconvinced, "Oh, come off it! What do I gotta do? Make-out with you?"

All I got as a response was an anime-collapse and a blood red face. I sweatdropped before I peeked around the corner. Asuna and Negi were patiently awaiting Kotaro's and my return. I pulled Kotaro to his feet before I looked straight into his dark brown eyes.

"Kotaro-chan..." I sighed.

Kotaro lightned up, "Okay, okay. I believe ya. Now let's go defeat that evil chick!"

**Akurei's POV**

(Sorry, Em, but I can't stay here and do nothing.) I thought, as I ran by myself through the corridors. (I have to get to Eva-chan and help them. Setsuna may be in danger if she's going up against Tsukuyomi.)

I skidded to a stop and looked in surprise to see Setsuna battling the other Shinmei School Student.

"**Shinmei-School Special Attack! Kiseki Otome Oka-zan!**"

"Setsuna!" Eva's voice brought my gaze from the unconscious Tsukuyomi to her. "Come! We're going after Siren!" She then noticed me, "Akurei!? How'd you get down here so fast?!"

I smirked, "Trust me, ditching Asuna-san wasn't easy."

"How is Emerald-chan doing?" Setsuna asked.

"Better. She was panicing around the time I was sneaking away. She was worried about you having to fight Tsukuyomi-san." I explained, "What WAS that last move?"

Setsuna blushed, "One I created for Emerald-chan."

(Yup... that confirms my suspiscion.)

"So... WHY did you make the move?" I smirked. "Do you have feelings for Emerald-chan, Setsuna?"

_**SMACK!!**_

"N-No! The only one I've got in my heart is Ojosama, you hear?! Emerald-chan is like my little sister and I'll protect her with my life!! I would NEVER have those feelings for her!!" Setsuna shouted, while I rubbed the huge bump on my head from her smacking me across it with her swordcase. "You little aero-baka-neko!!"

(That was an unexpected development...) I winced mentally.

**Asuna's POV**

"Siren..." Emerald whispered suddenly, before she collapsed to her knees in pain. "Ugh..."

"Imoto-chan!" I knelt next to her with Kotaro, "Are you alright?!"

Emerald weakly opened her eyes, "Yeah... we have to hurry... Siren's preparing to unlock the four artifacts with my purity..."

"Can you walk?" Negi asked quietly.

Emerald attempted to stand, but she collapsed again. I then noticed a huge bruise had formed on the side of her left knee. Negi noticed as well.

"Healing spells aren't my specialty." Negi began, before he closed his eyes and gently touched the bruise. "There. Does it still hurt?"

She answered by hopping up to her feet and hopping around us in a circle. Kotaro and I sweatdropped as Negi laughed. Emerald grinned before conjured her **Hikari Blade**and her mage staff. She seemed to be alright now.

"C'mon!" Emerald exclaimed, "We have to hurry!"

We ran down the last corridor, and to a large stone door, which opened and revealed a long flight of never-ending stairs. We all nodded before running down them, Emerald hopping over five or more when we got to separate landings and turns. The stairs twisted and turned as we headed deeper underground and toward the secret ancient Temple of Antharis. We stopped once we entered an area that seemed like a war-zone. I noticed four artifacts encased in crystal, a pedestal in the middle of the four, with a jewel of great beauty. The first artifact was a staff with the zodiac sign for Aquarius carved into it. The second was a locket with the zodiac for Pisces. The third was a wand with the zodiac for Gemini, and the last was a tiara with the zodiac for Libra. Emerald's eyes widened at the sight of it.

"So, the calvary arrives!" a mystical voice from above laughed. "We finally get to battle in person, Sapphire Descendant!"

"It's Siren!" Negi exclaimed, "Asuna! Call your artifact!"

"**Adeat!**" I exclaimed, my artifact appeared as the giant sword instead of my harisen.

"Se-chan?!" Emerald shouted, as Setsuna landed next to her. "Se-chan?! Please tell me you're alright?!" She knelt down next to my best friend, "Setsuna...?"

"Emerald-chan..." Setsuna weakly grunted, "Be careful... Siren... she's gaining more power... Stop her..."

Setsuna lost consciousness and six trees sprung out of the ground. I realized at once that Siren had the ability to manipulate nature as vines crept towards Eva-chan, Chachmaru, and Akurei.

"Guys! Look out!" I cried, before I was suddenly thrusted against a tree, the vines wrapping around my body tightly. Eva-chan, Chachamaru, Akurei, Negi, and Setsuna were also were bound. "Ugh! Emerald! Kotaro!"

Both dodged out of the way of the vines in the nick of time. Siren smirked as she floated down towards Emerald. Her palm glowing violet and black. Emerald was paralyzed with fear and she stared in horror as Siren gently placed her palm on Emerald's forehead.

"EMERALD!!"

**Kotaro's POV**

"Emerald-chan!" I cried out as a circle of violet light surronded her, her thick dark brown hair flew up and she held her skirt against her legs with her hands. The fierce wind died down and her hair fell back into place. Her eyes were closed as she looked down and dropped her **Hikari Blade **and mage staff. "Emerald-chan?"

She lifted her head and opened her lifeless eyes slowly. They had a strange glow and I knew at once she was possessed. She stepped forward slowly, talking in a strange voice.

"What do you want, Kotaro?" Emerald said in a bittersweet voice. "Tell me what you wish to have." I don't know what came over me, but the first thought was of a Pactio kiss between me and Emerald. Maybe because I was still jealous over Negi and Emerald kissing earlier. She seemed to have read my mind because she spoke again, "Very well. I shall give you a kiss, Kotaro."

"Run, Kotaro!" Asuna cried. "It's Siren! She'll drain you!"

I decided to listen to Asuna and took off, not knowing what was going to happen...

**Asuna's POV**

"Run, Kotaro!" I cried at once, after hearing Emerald's words. "It's Siren! She'll drain you!"

Kotaro took off and I weakly tried to move from the bounds bounding Setsuna, Negi, Eva, Chachamaru, Akurei, and I too separate trees. Siren had taken possession of Emerald and she was after Kotaro, trying to drain him of any strength he may have left. The dog-boy reached a dead end and looked around for a way out. There was none and my heart sank. I watched as my friend, no, my imoto advanced on Kotaro. He had no choice but to fight her.

"Don't think of it as fighting a girl! Think of it as fighting an ugly demon!" I shouted.

Kotaro swiped his claws at Emerald reluctantly and he ripped the sleeve of her shirt off. She continued to advance, completly unphased by his desperate attacks. His dark brown eyes stared at her emerald green ones and he grabbed onto her shoulders, trying to flip her. I noticed his mistake at once when she grabbed his wrists and threw him into the stone wall. He slid down it and I could see the pain the impact had inflicted. Emerald approached the weakened hanyou and she pinned his left hand down with her right knee. Blood trinkled down her arm as she grabbed his right hand and pinned it against the wall. With one swift moment, Emerald tilted his chin and forced him to stare into her eyes. I knew the feeling Kotaro must be having. I could see clear tears in his dark brown eyes as his jet black bangs fell into them. Siren seemed to lose possession, if only for a moment because Emerald's normal voice spoke in a terrified innocent one.

"Save me, Kotaro-chan..." she whispered. "Save me before I hurt you even further..."

Emerald's lips then pressed firmly against Kotaro's. His eyes widened at once in shock. I watched as my possessed imoto drained the one she loved...

**Kotaro's POV**

"Save me, Kotaro-chan..." She whispered. "Save me before I hurt you even further..."

Emerald's lips then pressed firmly against mine. I could feel Siren within Emerald controling the kiss, but I swore I could hear Emerald's soft voice moan as she continued to kiss me intensely. My dog-ears twitched.

"Kotaro-kun!" Setsuna and Negi's voice weakly cried. "No!"

_(Fight! Fight her!) _the voice deep inside me ordered. _(Save Emerald-chan by doing so!)_

(I can't!) I protested. (All of my strength's being drained by Siren! She's inside her!)

_(Fight her out of Emerald-chan! Kiss her back!)_

(But I never kissed a girl like this before...) I reminded the voice. (How do I possibly...?)

I managed to pulled my left hand free and I then tried to think of what to do next. The voice began to guide me as my hand went to Emerald's shoulder. She suddenly jumped as I kissed her back, fully and intensely as she had kissed me. The hand she had been using to tilt my chin suddenly moved and grabbed my upperarm in a tight grip. I winced in pain almost immediately. I suddenly heard Emerald's voice in my mind.

(_Kotaro-chan... I'm sorry for what is happening. Siren is using my desires against you.) _Her sweet voice whispered in my mind. (_I couldn't help but to...)_

(But to what?) I thought back.

(_Koi suru... I hoped to fight my desires. But I failed.) _Emerald's voice said sadly. (_I'm not utsukusii like everyone says. I'm not a shison or a shintaku. I shouldn't love you, Kotaro-chan... but I do... It's too late...) _Emerald then told me. (_Kotaro...chan...)_

Emerald pulled away and collapsed backwards, falling into a fetal position at my feet, unconscious. I opened my eyes all the way and saw Siren floating above me.

"That's the problem with kids today." Siren said in a mystical voice. "They don't know what love is and can be manipulated by their desires."

"What did you do to my girlfriend?!" I demanded, weakly trying to move.

"Simple." Siren smirked. "I manipulated her into letting me control her. And by using her desires against you two, I managed to drain all of your strength and hers."

"And what's gonna happen now?" I dared to breathe.

Siren laughed, "Does it even matter? Emerald was just faking her life anyway..."

Anger consumed me and I leapt to my feet, lunging towards Siren. I held my palms together and summoned my inugami magic, hitting her directly in the torso. Akurei managed to break free from the tree, but collapsed, his mage staff lying a few feet away. I noticed a barrier appear around Negi and the others, the trees finally releasing them. Siren threw me back to the cold dungeon floor, causing me to land next to Emerald, who was regaining consciousness. Emerald awoke, leaping to her feet with her **Hikari Blade**

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: Cliffhanger!**

**Akurei: Stop doin' that!!**

**ETP: (innocently) What?**

**Akurei: Argh! You're hopeless!**

**ETP: Plz R&R!**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 17-**

**Shinmei-School Special Attack! Kiseki Otome Oka-zan!- Shinmei-School Special Attack! Miracle Maiden Cherry Blossom Cut!**

**Aero- Perverted**

**Baka- Idiot**

**Neko- Cat**

**Imoto- Younger Sister**

**Hikari- Light**

**Adeat- Come**

**Koi Suru- Fall in Love**

**Utsukusii- Beautiful**

**Shison- Descendant**

**Shintaku- Oracle**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Itsudatte LoveandBelieve

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Wow! Already on the tough chapter!**

**Akurei: Unfortunately, this one is going to have a very... um... not-so-nice ending.**

**ETP: Hope you guys enjoy chapter 18 of LFW!**

**Akurei: Please R&R!**

**ETP: Disclaimer: We don't own Negima?!, its characters, places, or events. We own our OCs and the OOCness of the Negima characters. Please R&R!**

**Chapter XVIII:**

**Itsudatte Love and Believe**

**Kotaro's POV**

(That was a direct attack!? What's with this chick!?) I thought as I weakly tried pulling myself up from the cold Library Island dungeon floor. (This chick is really annoyin'! What did she mean by Emerald's faking her life?!)

"Emerald-chan!!!" I exclaimed as Siren attacked her, she landed a few feet away. "NO!"

"Kotaro-chan!" She winced, reaching her arm out towards me. "Don't... leave..."

"Time to die, pathetic creature..." cackled Siren, as she held Emerald's own staff down at her.

"No... not here... and not now...!" I gritted my teeth as I looked at Siren. "I can't let you hurt her!"

I lunged at Siren and knocked the staff out of her hands. She fell sideways in confusion.

"You!" She scowled. "Get out of the way!"

I shielded Emerald with my body as I winced in pain.

"Me and Emerald... we promised." I growled. "We promised... to protect each other... even if it meant sacrificing ourselves."

"Kotaro-chan..." Emerald whispered from behind me. "Please... don't..."

"I vowed to protect Emerald with my life!" I shouted.

Siren paused before she smiled, "And why would you do this?"

My heart pounded rapidly as I narrowed my dark brown eyes at the vile creature.

"Because I love her."

"Love can't save her." Siren said sickly. "And neither can you, mortal."

"Emerald!" I cried, as Siren raised her hand to use shadow magic.

"No!" Emerald knocked me over before she shielded me. "You won't hurt him anymore!"

Siren stared in shock as Emerald breathed deeply. Akurei had suddenly regained consciousness and sat up slowly. His mage staff a few feet away. Asuna, Chachamaru, Evangeline, Setsuna, and Negi were desperately trying to find a way through the shield.

"Emerald-chan... you can't!" I cried in horror.

She grew silent before speaking, "I want to..."

"If you're offering you life, Kiseki Otome..." began Siren. "...then I might as well take it..."

A blast of mako colored light shot Siren from behind. Akurei stood up, in his true form. Demonic markings covered his face and a pair of wings had appeared out of his back. One was a demon wing while the other was an angel wing. Akurei had become a Nephil. He was breathing hard and a cold evil glare filled his eyes. I looked to see Emerald kneeled in front of me, glowing green. The light faded and her true form was unlocked immediately. A pair of black kitsune ears were sticking out of her thick dark brown hair and she was wearing a black and green kneelength kimono with a pair of black zip-up kneehigh combat boots. In her hand was her **Hikari** **Blade**. In Akurei's was his **Yami Javelin**. Siren smirked before standing.

"Emerald...?" I whispered in shock.

She closed her eyes sadly, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But I have to protect you."

"No!" I grabbed her arm as Akurei and Siren started battling. "Emerald-chan!"

She softly smiled before standing up, "A promise... lasts... forever..."

I began to shake, "I love you, Emerald... and I always will..."

"I... know... that's why I have to protect you... every single one of you..." Emerald whispered before she shut her eyes tightly, her kitsune tail swaying. "I'm sorry, Kotaro!!"

She rushed toward Akurei before they stood back to back.

"**Sagitta Magica, Series Fulguralis**!" Both cried, magical arrows of lightning struck the white blonde haired siren.

"Not bad!" She cackled above them, "If you had actually hit me."

"**Septendecim Spiritus Lucis**!" They tried again.

Siren evaded their magic attacks, one by one. She disappeared from my view. My body throbbing in pain.

I felt a pair of hands grasp me, "Ugh!"

"KOTARO!?" Emerald cried, attacking Siren. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!!"

Emerald stood above me, facing her greatest enemy. Siren smirked.

"Pathetic creture... exactly what I wanted you to do..." She whispered before gathering all of her shadow magic. "Time to die, pathetic mortal..."

"Emerald!" I cried with another voice.

Akurei had jumped next to his 'sister' and they crossed weapons, creating a magical shield.

"Any last words?!" shouted Siren, as the shield began to break away.

"EMERALD-CHAN?!?!?!"

"AKUREI-KUN?!?!?!"

I re-opened my dark brown tearfilled eyes. Two spirit forms of Emerald and Akurei stood inbetween Siren and me. Emerald's spirit was emerald green while Akurei's was mako. They spoke in unison in an echoed voice.

"Upon the power of the Kiseki Otome/Akurei, I sacrifice my soul in order to protect the Antharis Artifacts and the world from the evils of darkness. Upon my purity/strength, I shall protect all the ones I love. For I am the Kiseki Otome/Akurei... I shall seal all darkness away and shall become lost from within... to fulfill my life."

"EM-ER-ALD!!" I sobbed.

"_**Hexagramma et pentagramma, malos spiritus sigillent! Lagena signatoria**_"

A magical circle surronded Siren as the two spirits faded. She let out a horrified scream before disappearing in an orb of pure light. The shield faded and I felt myself being pulled into someone's arms. Negi had hot tears running down his face.

"The true Warriors of Antharis..." He whispered. "May have fallen... but they will not be forgotten..."

The hot blood on my wrist mixed with my tears as Chachamaru scooped me up in her robotic arms. Liquid falling from her cerulean blue eyes. Asuna and Setsuna were sobbing hard and Evangeline had even started to cry silently.

"Akurei and Emerald..." Eva whispered. "After all they did to protect our world... it's so hard to believe they're gone..."

Negi held his staff tightly, "Rest in peace... our friends... we will always love you... and you will always be in our hearts..."

"Emerald..." I sobbed, unable to control myself. "I have to be with you! To live, to breathe! Please come back! EMERALD!!"

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: Sorry So Short... but this isn't the end! Two more chapters left!**

**Akurei: Please R&R!**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 18-**

**Itsudatte- Always**

**Kiseki- Miracle**

**Otome- Maiden**

**Hikari- Light**

**Yami- Dark**

**Akurei- Demon (dark spirit)**


	19. Chapter XIX: Sacred Dreams

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Lost From Within is almost over!**

**MMR: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**

**Akurei: Hold on one second... (drags MMR outside) You need to control yourself before I sick the-**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Akurei: -Sheep on you... (anime collapse)**

**Chibi-Negi: Hullo, ETP!**

**ETP: (sweatdrop) Hiya Chibi-Negi.**

**Chibi-Negi: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESHKA! **

**MMR: Onto more insanity!**

**ETP: Hey! That's my line!**

**Akurei: (barely alive) Oneechan...**

**Chibi-Negi: Disclaimer: ETP and Akurei don't own Negima, its characters, or events. They only own their own OCs and the OOCness of the main characters. Please R&R!  
**

**Chapter XIX:**

**Sacred Dreams**

**Akurei's POV**

I woke with a start, my heart frantically attempting to escape my chest, to the grating sound of my mother (who I am not entirely sure is female) screeching at me, "GET UP AND GET YOUR ASS TO SCHOOL!!!!!"

I let myself fall back down onto my back and lay there staring at what was unmistakably the ceiling of my room, surrounded by what was definitely my room, the same room that had been mine up until that fateful day when Chamo-kun had wrenched us away from the world we knew and hurled us into the world of Mahou Sensei Negima. Or so I thought. (No freakin' way.)

(No way that was just a dream…) I sighed. (Just my luck, I finally get to become part of Negima and it all turns out to be a dream. And now I have to go back to school no less…) I reluctantly dragged myself out of bed. (No helping it now, much as I hate to admit it...) As I sluggishly made my way downstairs, a single thought passed through my head. (I have to tell Emerald about this, this would make a killer fanfic...)

**Emerald's POV**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, thrashing the blankets off of me as I sat up in my bed. I was in a cold sweat and my heart was frantically attempting to escape my chest as I tried to breathe properly. I gripped the sides of my head, as my eyes adjusted to the room around me. I recognized the bottom bunk of the bunk bed I was in and the light blue walls. I could see my computer and lying at the foot of my bed was my grey, black, and white socked cat, Oliver. The dream I had flashed across my eyes, "Oh my lord... what a dream..."

I laid back down, gripping my plush bear in my arms, as I stared at the posters on the walls next to my bed. My eyes landed on the picture of Kotaro Inugami that Akurei had drawn for me for Christmas.

"I can't believe that dream... it was so real..." I whispered, hot tears burning the corners of my eyes. "I mean, I just DIED... and now, awake, I feel different..." I groaned, "There is NO WAY that was just a dream... it's just not fair... I finally get to be with Kotaro-kun... only to be yanked back into this hellish world? Damn..." I looked over at the clock, only twenty minutes until my mother would come and wake me up for another hellish day at high school. "Why couldn't I have stayed in Negima?! WHY?!"

"Shut up, Emerald!!!!!" my ten-year-old sister, Shana, shouted from above me. "I'm TRYING to sleep up here!!!!"

I sighed before crawling into a fetal position, staring directly at my Negima posters.

"I wonder what this means..." I whispered softly. "I feel as if part of me's lost..."

I looked over, jumping at the sight of my palm glowing a blood red. I examined it just as a scar forming the kanji for 'Kiseki Otome' formed upon it. I paled at once and it began to sting.

I gasped in surprise, "What is this?"

I could hear my mother getting ready to come in to wake us up. Thinking fast, I reached under my bed and snatched one of my emerald green fingerless combat gloves and pulled it on over the scar. I didn't even bother trying to locate the other one. Knowing Oliver, he probably shredded it up by now. My mother entered the room.

"Time for school!" She exclaimed brightly.

I moaned, dragging myself out of bed.

"Just leave me here to die..." Shana groaned from up there.

"Shana Erin Nicole! Get out of that bed this instant!" My mother hissed.

Shana quickly crawled down, while I picked up my cellphone, surprised to see a message. I then checked it.

"Em?! You're never gonna believe this!!" Akurei's voice cried frantically. "I just had the weirdest dream where we went INTO Negima?! I'll tell you the rest at school!!"

I froze, my heart pounding even faster, as I peeled off the combat glove and stared at the scar.

"'Miracle Maiden...'" I translated.

I looked around my room once more before I felt a strange feeling in my heart.

"Lost From Within..."

**Akurei's POV**

"And then, Siren used her shadow magic and-"

I cut Emerald off with a harsh glare, "Look, Em, I KNOW already. I did have the same dream."

Emerald sighed, "I guess you're right, Akurei..." She opened Volume 8, staring at the picture of Kotaro. "It just feels so STRANGE... and real..." Her eyes darkened, "And what about these weird scars?"

I glanced down at the scar forming the kanji for 'Kiseki Akurei' on my palm. I then pulled the teal fingerless combat glove back over it, looking away.

"I think it's time I had some appearance change." Emerald muttered, looking at her hair. "I think short hair would suit me better."

"Non-spikey for me!" I exclaimed, "Oh look, it's Ronan and the others from our manga club."

Emerald brightned up, "Hey! Guys! You'll never believe what I dreamt about last night!"

"Wow, you're happier than usual." Ronan Jackson replied, "You two have been acting a lot zombier lately."

I exchanged a knowing look with Emerald.

"Oh, well. Hey, let's head to the bookstore after class." Emerald suggested, "Volume 12 of Negimas gonna be out soon!"

(Lost From Within...) I thought, before shaking the thought out of my head.

**To Be Continued...**

**ETP: Last chappie comin' right atcha!**

**Akurei: So please Read and Review! (cough-MMR-cough-bakablack-cough)**

**-Japanese Translations for Chapter 19-**

**Mahou- Magic**

**Sensei- One Who Comes Before**

**Kiseki- Miracle**

**Otome- Maiden**

**Akurei- Demon (dark spirit)**


	20. Chapter XX: My Immortal

**Eidolon Twilight Princess (ETP): Final Chapter! Sorry the last couple were so short.**

**MMR: (pouting) I can't believe it's almost finished...**

**Akurei: Finally! The cursed fluff has been stopped!**

**ETP: (twitching, anger marks) Akurei... **

**MMR: (safely rolls out of room just as Fluff Gernade goes off)**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

**Akurei: E... va... chan...**

**MMR: Hello? Anybody alive?**

**ETP: HE IS SO DEAD ONCE HE WAKES UP!**

**Chibi-Negi: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESHKA! **

**MMR: I need new friends...**

**ETP: Onto the last chapter of insanity! And OOCness!**

**Akurei: (barely alive) Oneechan...**

**Chibi-Negi: Disclaimer: ETP and Akurei don't own Negima, its characters, or events. They only own their own OCs and the OOCness of the main characters. They also don't own the song My Immortal by Evanescence. Please R&R!  
**

**Chapter XX:**

**My Immortal **

**Kotaro's POV**

"You awake Kotaro-kun?" Asuna asked, entering my dorm.

I nodded, staring at my wrist. My throat was burning unpleasantly and the bandage was blood soaked. I already knew there was going to be a scar. Siren had managed to use magic and slice open my wrist during my last attack on her. I had flashes of the final battle going through my mind. Asuna knelt beside me, pulling me into a comforting hug, and stroking my head. I began to cry again as Asuna coaxed me, sharing my grief. She pulled me to my feet after I stopped sobbing.

"C'mon... the others are waiting, Kotaro-kun..." Asuna whispered, sisterly.

**Asuna's POV**

Kotaro walked away slowly, staring out to the moonlight, as he climbed onto the wall of the fountain. I followed him as quietly as I dared before I jumped in surprise. Kotaro began to sing to himself one of Emerald's favorite songs.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me...

"Kotaro..." I whispered, hugging myself, "You're not alone..."

**Emerald's POV**

"Kotaro?" I looked up slowly, hearing his voice. It seemed to be coming from my computer. I sat up slowly and got up from my bed, listening to My Immortal by Evanescence. But it wasn't Amy's voice singing... it sounded like Kotaro's! I shook the thought out of my head. There wasn't anyway. It was impossible. Kotaro wasn't real! Right? I shuddered, the temperature in my room decreasing rapidly. I sat back down on th edge of my bed, listening to Kotaro's voice. "It can't be..."

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me...

"My immortal love..." I whispered, hugging myself tightly, and falling back on my bed. I began to cry silently, "Why do I feel this way... everytime I hear this song...?"

**The End...**

**ETP: Finished! Now I'm off to Youth Group!**

**Akurei: Thx for reading our fanfic!**

**ETP: And thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I've made some new friends through this story and am very grateful. My Immortal does make me cry... Hope to see you guys in the future! Stay tuned for some new stories comin' from Akurei and/or me! Later!**


End file.
